


Der Bodyguard

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Deutsch | German, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel ist ein Sachbuchautor, der kurz vor der Veröffentlichung seines zweiten Buchs Drohbriefe bekommen hat. Carter ist sehr besorgt und zieht es sogar in Erwägung die Promotionstour abzusagen, als sein Verleger, Rodney McKay, eine bessere Idee hat. Er organisiert einen Bodyguard für ihn: Jack O’Neill</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Bodyguard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275714) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares)
  * Inspired by [The Bodyguard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275714) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> Besten Dank an Shazz für das Korrekturlesen der engl. Fassung (und einige Hinweise in Bezug auf San Francisco *g*) und an Liddy, die einen wundervollen Job erledigt hat und meine manchmal etwas kreative neue deutsche Rechtschreibung auf einen einheitlichen Nenner gebracht hat. Vielen, vielen Dank dafür!

Ein köstlicher, appetitanregender Duft zog durch Daniels Apartment. Angebratene Zwiebeln, frischer Oregano und Basilikum. Sam holte noch einmal tief Luft und fühlte sich an einen Sommer in Italien erinnert. Nicht, dass sie jemals da gewesen wäre, aber in ihrer Vorstellung sollten Rom oder Venedig ganz genauso riechen. Um den Angriff auf ihre Geschmacksknospen komplett zu machen, buk im Ofen auch noch ein Brot. Carter lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen. 

Sie lehnte am Küchenschrank und schaute Daniel fasziniert beim Kochen und Werkeln zu. Als sie Daniel die Pfeffermühle herüberreichte und interessiert beobachtete, wie er noch diverse andere Kräuter und Gewürze – die man niemals in ihrer Küche finden würde – in die Zwiebelsuppe warf und umrührte, meinte sie: „Nun, dann sind wir ja fast fertig.“  
„Sind wir“, versicherte ihr Daniel mit einem Augenzwinkern und nur einer ganz leichten ironischen Betonung des Wörtchens „wir“. 

„He! Habe ich dir jetzt geholfen, diese vermaledeiten Zwiebeln zu schälen oder nicht? Ich habe zwei vollgeheulte Taschentücher, um es zu beweisen!“ Sie rempelte leicht gegen seine Schulter, achtete aber darauf, dass nichts mehr von den Gewürzen in die Suppe fiel.  
Daniel lachte. „Doch, du warst eine große Hilfe. Und ganz ohne Klagen. Wir können die Suppe auch ‚à la Samantha’ nennen, wenn du drauf bestehst.“  
Sam seufzte. „Nein, nein, ich habe ja nur Handlangerdienste geleistet. Der ‚Chef de Cuisine’ bist du. Deine Ideen stecken da drin.“ 

Sie hatte nicht ganz unrecht. Daniel liebte Kochen und Experimente mit Essen, während sie nicht genügend Phantasie hatte, sich kulinarische Schweinereien auszudenken. Mangelnde oder reichlich vorhandene Phantasie erklärte wohl auch, warum Daniel der Autor war und sie seine Literatur-Agentin.  
„Denkst du, dass Rodney rechtzeitig hier sein wird?“, fragte sie, nahm einen Teelöffel aus der Schublade und testete Daniels neueste Kreation.  
„Wenn’s was zu essen gibt, wird er sogar überpünktlich sein“, grinste Daniel. 

Rodney McKay war Daniels Verleger und Lektor, er hatte Daniel „entdeckt“ und vor drei Jahren für das Verlagshaus gewonnen. Darüber hinaus trafen sie sich auch ab und zu privat, denn Daniel war einer der wenigen Leute, die sich nicht von Rodneys Sarkasmus, der manchmal in Unhöflichkeit kippte, abschrecken ließen. Daniel nahm Rodney so, wie er war, legte nicht jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage und wenn es ihm zu bunt wurde, konnte es durchaus sein, dass er Rodney ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen ließ. Der schmollte dann zwar ein, zwei Tage, dann war es aber auch wieder vergessen und ihre Zusammenarbeit lief reibungslos weiter bis zum nächsten Zusammenstoß. 

Mit Samantha Carter war Rodneys Verhältnis nicht ganz so spannungsfrei. Solange die Autoren Samantha als Agentin und Rodney als Verleger hatten, lief die Sache einigermaßen rund. An erfolgreichen Autoren, die bei anderen Verlagen unter Vertrag standen, ließ er allerdings – auch in Sams Gegenwart – selten ein gutes Haar.  
Außerdem war McKay seit Jahren, seit sie sich beide den Großraum Denver als Wirkungsstätte ausgesucht hatten, in einer Hass-Liebesbeziehung mit Samantha Carter verbunden. Er hatte sich auf den ersten Blick in sie verguckt. Groß, blond und intelligent, passte sie genau in sein Beuteschema. Aber sie hatte ihn nicht gewollt. Als er versucht hatte, die persönliche Beziehung zu ihr zu vertiefen, hatte sie ihn abblitzen lassen. Erst behutsam, dann, als er kein ‚Nein’ hatte akzeptieren wollen, deutlicher. Es hatte mit harschen Worten ihrerseits und Rumgebrülle vonseiten Rodneys geendet. 

Dann hatte ein paar Monate Funkstille zwischen ihnen geherrscht, sie hatten sich nur durch ihre Autoren als Mittelsleute unterhalten, was für alle Beteiligten sehr unangenehm gewesen war. Doch auch diese Situation hatte sich langsam wieder normalisiert. 

Vor ungefähr einem Jahr hatte er dann vollständig aufgehört, ihr Avancen zu machen. Ab und zu warf er ihr noch einen langen Blick zu, aber Sam hatte den Eindruck, dass die Blicke eher kritisch als schmachtend waren. Sam vermutete, dass er mit jemand anderem liiert war und jetzt Vergleiche zog. Jedenfalls war seitdem ihre berufliche Zusammenarbeit deutlich besser geworden. Sie gerieten zwar immer noch regelmäßig aneinander, weil sie beide einen sehr starken Willen hatten und ihn auch durchsetzen wollten, aber Rodney war nicht mehr peinlich aufmerksam, nahm in ihrer Gegenwart nicht mehr jedes Fettnäpfchen mit, das er finden konnte. 

Ihre Arbeitsbeziehung war inzwischen so gut, dass alle drei zusammen zu Abend essen konnten und über die bevorstehende Werbekampagne zu Daniels neuestem Buch: „Götter aus dem Eis – Asgard, Midgard, Utgard und ihre Bedeutung für die nordische Mythologie“ sprechen konnten. Den Titel hatten sie in hitzigen Diskussionen an langen Abenden ausgesucht. Die Werbestrategie dahinter war einfach: Der erste Teil des Titels sollte die Massen ansprechen, eingängig sein, populärwissenschaftliche Assoziationen wecken. Der zweite Teil sollte Dr. Jacksons Anspruch auf historische Genauigkeit und wissenschaftliche Fundierung unterstreichen. Eine Kombination, die auch schon für „Götter der Wüste – Die Pharaonen und ihr Einfluss auf das Alte Ägypten“ funktioniert hatte. 

Das Ägypten-Buch war ein Überraschungserfolg gewesen, welcher monatelang auf Platz eins der Bestsellerlisten für Sachbücher gestanden hatte und sich selbst jetzt – nach zwei Jahren – noch immer unter den Top Ten befand. Sie alle drei hofften, mit Daniels neuestem Werk diesen Erfolg wiederholen zu können. 

Sam pustete auf den Löffel mit der dampfenden Suppe, dann befand sie sie für kalt genug und probierte vorsichtig mit vorgestreckter Zunge.  
„Um Himmels willen!“ Sam hustete und hätte beinahe die Suppe ins Waschbecken gespuckt. „Daniel! Du musst unbedingt noch Wasser oder Sahne hinzufügen, oder McKay wird sich den ganzen Abend über beschweren, dass du ihn umbringen willst.“ Sie wedelte mit ihrer Hand vor dem Mund auf und ab, um zu demonstrieren, wie heiß und scharf die Suppe war. 

„Wenn sie fertig ist, füge ich saure Sahne hinzu“, versprach Daniel, der gerade die Backofentür öffnete, um vorsichtig die heißen Baguette auf ein Holzbrett zu befördern. „Hier, nimm schon mal das Baguette und …“ 

Es klingelte an der Wohnungstür und Sam meinte: „Ich gehe schon.“ Sie nahm das Brot mit, stellte es auf dem Esszimmertisch ab und ging die Tür öffnen. Daniel hörte, dass es Rodney McKay war, der sich lauthals über den Feierabendverkehr beschwerte, die Idioten, die ihren Führerschein in der Lotterie gewonnen hatten, und den Regen, der doch bitte schön noch eine halbe Stunde hätte warten können, bis er wie aus Eimern losschüttete. 

Sam entgegnete irgendetwas Beruhigendes, und Rodney moserte noch einmal über Porschefahrer, Lastwagenfahrer und Motorradfahrer – kurz alles, was außer ihm auf der Straße herumfuhr. Laut redend kamen die beiden in die Küche. 

„Hi, Daniel.“  
„Hallo Rodney. Schön, dass du es lebend hierher geschafft hast.“ 

Rodney schnaubte und zog aus einer braunen Papiertüte eine Flasche Rotwein hervor. Er las noch einmal das Etikett, bevor er erklärte: „Es ist eine französische Spezialität und die Flasche hat mich ein Vermögen gekostet.“ Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er sie lieber für sich behalten, ehe er sie doch an Daniel reichte.  
„Danke, Rodney“, antwortete Daniel und musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. „Ich weiß das zu schätzen.“ Er schaute sich das Etikett an und nickte anerkennend. „Nimm schon mal Platz, das Essen ist in fünf Minuten fertig.“ 

Rodney und Sam nahmen am Tisch Platz, Rodney riss sich kleine Stückchen vom Brot ab und gab mit vollem Mund eine Abhandlung über französische Rotweine.  
Daniel brachte die mit Weißbrot überbackene Zwiebelsuppe, die er mit Sahne genießbar gemacht hatte. Der Käse auf den Toastbrotscheiben verlief und verband sich perfekt mit der heißen Brühe. Es duftete köstlich. 

Da Rodney immer sehr spärlich mit Komplimenten umging, wusste Daniel, dass sein „nicht so schlecht“ schon ein großes Lob war. Die fast obszönen Laute, die er machte, als er anschließend das superzarte Steak mit warmem Kartoffelsalat und selbstgemachter Tomatensauce aß, waren Hinweis genug, dass er auch den Hauptgang mochte. 

Sie frozzelten ein wenig über die Kandidaten zur anstehenden Bürgermeisterwahl, zerrissen die völlig überschätzte Neuverfilmung eines Klassikers in der Luft, und erst nachdem sich alle noch ein zweites Mal von der Mousse au Chocolat genommen hatten, waren sie bereit, übers Geschäftliche zu sprechen. 

Samantha lästerte über drei besonders schlechte Manuskripte, die sie zugeschickt bekommen hatte. „Der Autor – und ich gebrauche das Wort in seinem Zusammenhang nur sehr zögerlich – nennt es einen ‚neuen und innovativen Weg des Erzählens’. Ich nenne es Inkompetenz. Hunderte von Fehlern, extrem langsam erzählt, kein Plot, keine glaub- oder liebenswürdigen Charaktere und … keine hübschen Vampire, was ja wohl heutzutage ein Minimum ist“, beendete sie ihre Aufzählung mit einem spöttischen Grinsen.  
Rodney beschwerte sich über die Preisgestaltung einiger großer Buchketten, die seinen Verdienst schmälerten. „Ich denke ernsthaft darüber nach, nicht mehr mit Zelenkas ‚Billigen Büchern’ zusammen zu arbeiten.“  
Daniel beklagte, dass ihm auf dem alternativen Cover, das für den Export vorgesehen war, der Schrifttyp nicht gefiel.  
„Das können wir noch ändern“, versprach ihm Rodney. „Die Lieferung ins Ausland beginnt erst in acht Wochen. Schick mir einfach eine kurze Mail und ich werde es weiterleiten.“ 

Anschließend sprachen sie über die bevorstehende Kampagne zur Veröffentlichung von Daniels Buch, in die sie in den letzten Wochen all ihre Energie gesteckt hatten. Sie verglichen ihre Listen mit den Daten für die Interviews und Lesungen, die nicht nur in Buchläden, sondern auch in Universitäten angesetzt worden waren. Sie sprachen über die Promotion-Photos, die sehr schön geworden waren und die Autogrammstunden, die in einigen der großen Buchläden und Einkaufspassagen stattfinden sollten. 

Daniel war von diesem Teil seines Schriftstellerberufes nicht so begeistert. Wieder und wieder die zum Teil dummen Fragen von Reportern beantworten zu müssen, oder sich mit selbsternannten Experten herumstreiten zu müssen, die auch ohne Quellenangaben glaubten, alles besser zu wissen als er, stellten seine Geduld auf eine harte Probe. Daniel zog es vor zu schreiben, Quellen auszuwerten, alten Schriften durchs halbe Land hinterherzujagen, weil er sie für seine Thesen brauchte. Aber er wusste, dass ein Buch, das zum Bestseller werden sollte, mehr als nur Qualität und saubere Recherche brauchte. Ja, manchmal hatte er den Eindruck, dass das Kriterien waren, die immer mehr in den Hintergrund gedrängt wurden. Es war vielmehr nötig, den Kontakt zum Publikum zu pflegen, sich möglichst attraktiv zu verkaufen. Eine gute Marketing-Strategie war heutzutage fast genauso wichtig wie das Buch selbst. 

Sam hatte wie immer ganze Arbeit geleistet und die Pressemitteilungen und Einladungen waren termingerecht verschickt worden. Mit großer Sorgfalt hatte sie Hotels und Flüge gebucht und die nächsten drei Wochen – so lange sollte die Promotionstour dauern – organisiert. Sie war in der Beziehung genauso pedantisch wie Rodney, sodass keine Frage offenblieb und Daniel begeistert: „Perfekt!“ sagte, während sich Rodney ein: „Nicht ganz übel“ abrang. 

Um den Arbeitsteil abzuschließen, holte Daniel Espresso für sich, Cappuccino für Rodney und Latte macchiato für Sam. Die unanständig teure Kaffeemaschine war das Erste gewesen, das er sich von seinen Tantiemen gekauft hatte. Chromglitzernd führte sie ihm so jeden Tag vor Augen, warum er – unter anderem – schrieb. 

Als er aus der Küche zurückkam, sagte Rodney: „Sam hat mir vor ein paar Tagen erzählt, dass du zwei merkwürdige Briefe bekommen hast?“  
Daniel winkte ab und schüttete noch einen Löffel Zucker in sein Tässchen. „Ach, der übliche Unsinn. Ein schmachtender, weiblicher Fan, der mich unbedingt heiraten und meine Babys haben will und sich im nächsten Brief dann bitterlich beschwert, warum ich ihr nicht geantwortet habe. Das Ganze garniert mit ein paar Drohungen, dass Schlimmeres passieren würde, wenn ich sie nicht ernst nehme oder mich nicht mit ihr um den Fortbestand der Menschheit kümmere und ähnliches verqueres Zeug.“ 

„Sei nicht so überheblich und tu so etwas nicht vorschnell als ungefährlich ab!“ Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein. Zeig mir die Briefe.“  
„Sie liegen auf meinem Schreibtisch.“ Daniel zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter auf die Tür in seinem Rücken, hinter der sein Büro lag.  
„Dann hol sie her. Flott, flott.“ Rodney machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung. 

Daniel biss die Zähne aufeinander. Er hasste es, wenn Rodney andere Leute ohne Respekt behandelte – und es noch nicht einmal mitbekam. Er war ein hervorragender Verleger, mit einem tollen Gespür, was die Leute lesen wollten, mit fast immer dem richtigen Riecher, wie man ein Buch am besten vermarktete, aber man musste als Autor – und wohl auch als Agentin, wie er mit einem kleinem Seitenblick auf Sam dachte – ein sehr dickes Fell mitbringen und durfte seine rauen Umgangsformen nicht persönlich nehmen. „Ich werde die Briefe mitbringen, wenn ich den Verdauungsschnaps hole“, versprach Daniel diplomatisch.  
Glücklicherweise akzeptierte Rodney den Kompromiss mit einem zwischen seinen Zähnen herausgepressten: „Okay. Schön.“ 

Zehn Minuten später stellte Daniel vor jeden ein Glas Grappa und warf vor Rodney und Sam vier Briefe auf die Tischplatte.  
„Vier?“, rief Sam überrascht.  
„Es waren noch zwei weitere in der Post. Einer gestern und einer heute Morgen.“ Daniel zuckte die Schultern.  
Rodney schnappte sich zwei Briefe, Sam die beiden, die sie noch nicht kannte, und sie begannen zu lesen. 

„Das ist widerlich! All diese gemeinen Anschuldigungen, du hättest kein Talent, deine Bücher wären langweilig und du würdest nur für die Massen schreiben, ohne einen Anspruch auf Qualität. Sie – wer auch immer sie sind – nennen dich einen Lügner und Scharlatan und hoffen, dass du in der Hölle schmoren mögest.“ Sam nahm den Brief herunter und schaute Daniel betrübt an. „Das ist so böse. Ihre Ausdrucksweise ist so gemein.“  
„Aber Sam, der Schreiberling vergleicht mich mit dem verräterischen Seth selbst – das heißt, wer auch immer den Brief geschrieben hat, muss zumindest mein erstes Buch gelesen haben.“ Daniel tätschelte ihre Hand beruhigend. 

„Wir müssen die Polizei einschalten oder irgendetwas unternehmen!“, erklärte sie, und stach erzürnt mit ihrem Finger auf den Brief ein.  
„Das müssen wir“, bestätigte Rodney in seltener Harmonie mit Carter und nahm ihr den zweiten Brief, den sie noch in der Hand hielt, weg, um ihn ebenfalls zu lesen.

„Nein.“ Daniel schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Wir werden diesen … Wirrköpfen keine Plattform bieten. Das wollen sie doch nur. Das zeigt ihnen, wie viel Macht sie haben. Und diese Genugtuung werde ich ihnen nicht gönnen. Wir werden meine öffentlichen Auftritte nicht absagen und wir werden nicht die Polizei einschalten.“  
„Daniel, als es nur die ersten beiden Briefe waren, da war ich mit dir einer Meinung. Das ist ganz offensichtlich ein harmloser Spinner. Wenn …“ 

„Harmloser Spinner?“ Rodneys Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Ihr beiden seid ja so … cool!“, meinte er sarkastisch. „Diese … ‚harmlose’ Person hier spricht darüber, Daniel … Gewalt anzutun und ihn zu töten, wenn er nicht das macht, was sie sich in ihrem kranken Hirn ausgedacht hat!“ 

„Ja, das macht sie“, gab ihm Daniel recht. „Aber sieh mal, die Sätze sind total verdreht, sie fängt mit einem Argument an und dann verliert sie sich in tausend Nichtigkeiten. Sie führt ihre Drohung nicht konsequent zu Ende, sie widerspricht sich selbst. Und sie unterzeichnet die Briefe tatsächlich mit ‚Hathor’ … das ist die ägyptische Göttin der Liebe und der Fruchtbarkeit. Wie ernst soll ich so etwas wohl nehmen? Ich bin sicher, dass diese Schreiberin nicht in der Lage ist, etwas wirklich schlüssig durchzuplanen. Sie will Aufmerksamkeit und das ist alles. Ihr reicht es schon, so einen Brief zu verfassen und dann abzuschicken.“ 

„Und die Briefe, die du heute Morgen bekommen hast?“ Rodney ließ nicht locker.  
„Die sind ein anderes Kaliber“, gestand Daniel ein. „Die sind sauber, fast emotionslos formuliert. Sie bleiben in ihren Formulierungen und Drohungen zwar sehr vage – hier wird mir nur mit etwas so Abstraktem wie der Hölle gedroht – aber sie klingen viel fanatischer und Fanatismus ist immer gefährlich.“ 

Rodney nahm einen der Briefe nochmals auf, Sam einen anderen und Daniel spielte mit seinem Löffel, während er sie beobachtete. Er war besorgt, und zwar ziemlich, es war schließlich das erste Mal, dass man ihm auf diese Art und Weise drohte. Aber wenn er Sam seine Besorgnis sehen ließ, würde sie alle Buchläden, in denen er eine Lesung hatte, in uneinnehmbare Trutzburgen verwandeln. Es wäre besser sich ganz nonchalant zu geben und sie nicht sehen zu lassen, wie sehr es ihn schockierte, dass man ihm solche Gemeinheiten an den Kopf warf.

Für eine ganze Weile starrten alle drei nachdenklich vor sich hin. Dann flammte die Diskussion erneut auf. Rodney war dafür die Polizei einzuschalten, sicher war sicher. Und schließlich und endlich, wofür bezahlte er die ganzen Steuern und damit auch die Polizei, wenn die jetzt nicht mal etwas für ihn tun konnte? 

Daniel war dagegen, er fand das übertrieben, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass wirklich jemand etwas gegen einen Autor von populärwissenschaftlichen Sachbüchern hatte. „Natürlich weiß ich, dass das geschriebene Wort eine große Macht entfalten kann. Aber es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich zur Revolution aufrufen oder staatsfeindliche Thesen in meinen Büchern verbreiten. Die Leute, über die ich schreibe, sind schon seit Jahrtausenden tot! Ich finde, ihr überbewertet das Ganze zu sehr.“ 

Samantha war hin- und her gerissen. Einerseits wollte sie nichts dramatisieren und auf gar keinen Fall wollte sie die Werbekampagne, in der so viel Arbeit steckte, abblasen, aber andererseits wollte sie Daniel natürlich auch in keine gefährliche Lage bringen. 

„Am besten wird sein, wir organisieren ein, zwei Leute, die während der Lesungen ein Auge auf das Publikum haben. Auch werde ich die Geschäftsführer der Buchläden und die Verantwortlichen an der Universität über die Situation informieren“, war Sams Vorschlag. Sie schaute von einem Mann zum anderen.  
„Hoffentlich reicht das“, meinte Rodney düster. „Ich weiß nicht, was so ein unterbezahlter Buchverkäufer gegen Fanatiker unternehmen soll. Und außerdem … Ich ...“ 

Rodneys Blick wurde glasig und sein Satz versandete im Nichts. Doch plötzlich hellte sich seine Miene auf und er schnippte mit seinen Fingern. „Daniel, ich habe die Idee! Du brauchst einen Bodyguard! Wir heuern irgendjemanden für dich an, der nur für deine Sicherheit zuständig ist.“ 

Sam bekam große Augen und Daniel lachte. „Rodney, bei den paar Prozenten, die du mir zahlst, kann ich mir keinen Bodyguard leisten. Ich weiß ja nicht, welche Verkaufszahlen dir für das neue Buch vorschweben, aber um damit einen Leibwächter für drei Wochen zu bezahlen, wird es bestimmt nicht reichen. Wenigstens keinen, der wirklich gut ist und nicht nur nervös neben mir steht und mit seiner Pistole rumspielt, sodass sich niemand traut ein Exemplar meines Buches signieren zu lassen.“ 

Aber jetzt war Rodney ein Mann mit einer Mission und er wischte Daniels Bedenken kurzerhand zur Seite. „Papperlapapp!“ Er schloss seine Augen, massierte seine Nasenwurzel und verkündete eine halbe Minute später triumphierend: „Wir werden das zu einem Teil unserer Werbekampagne machen. Der mutige Dr. Jackson kämpft für seine Überzeugungen und lässt sich nicht einmal von einer Todesdrohung davon abbringen. Ich sehe die Schlagzeilen schon vor mir! Die Leute lieben so etwas! Das verspricht Aufregung in den trockenen Buchmarkt zu bringen! Endlich passiert mal irgendetwas.“  
„Rodney!“, warf Sam leicht pikiert ein. „Wir sprechen hier über Daniel.“ 

„Ganz genau. Unseren jungen, aufstrebenden, unbeugsamen Autor.“ Rodney unterstrich jedes Adjektiv mit einem theatralischen Fingerzeig. Er wandte sich an Daniel. „Es trifft sich gut, dass du recht ordentlich anzuschauen bist und vor allem dein weibliches Publikum einen Narren an dir gefressen hat. Und jetzt kommt der Clou: Wir engagieren für dich einen ebenso gut aussehenden Bodyguard, der dir auf Schritt und Tritt folgt. Ich denke so … George Clooney. Was meinst du wohl, wie das wirkt? Jeder wird jederzeit daran erinnert, was für einen gefährlichen Job du hast. Ich bin sicher, das wird unsere Verkaufszahlen nach oben treiben.“ Rodney rieb sich voller Vorfreude die Hände. 

„Aber Rodney“, versuchte Daniel seinen begeisterten Verleger zu stoppen. Er hatte überhaupt keine Lust, die nächsten drei Wochen mit einem Babysitter im Schlepptau herumzulaufen. Mit dem Argument konnte er bei Rodney aber nicht punkten und so kam er noch einmal auf das Geld zurück: „Ich habe dir doch gerade gesagt, dass ich nicht das Geld habe, um …“  
„Halt! Halt!“ Rodney hob seine Hand, um Daniel zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Kein Problem. Mir ist gerade eine hervorragende Lösung eingefallen. Unser Verlagshaus wird für den Bodyguard zahlen. Cheyenne Mountain Press kann den Leibwächter sicherlich von der Steuer absetzen. Das ist gar nicht so schlecht, wie ich zuerst gedacht habe.“  
„Danke, Rodney. Es freut mich, dass wenigstens einer über diese Drohbriefe erfreut ist“, meinte Daniel mit einem Seufzen. 

„Ich bin nicht erfreut, aber ich sehe, wie wir diese Situation zu unseren Gunsten nutzen können.“  
„Rodney.“ Daniel versuchte McKays Enthusiasmus zu dämpfen. „So schnell werden wir niemanden finden. Und diese ganze Bodyguardgeschichte wird die Leute bestimmt davon abhalten, zu den Lesungen zu kommen und …“  
„Unsinn. Das wird niemanden abhalten. Warum glaubst du denn wohl, gehen so viele Leute zu stinkenden, gesundheitsschädlichen Autorennen? Nun? Weil sie hoffen, dass etwas passiert und sie in erster Reihe dabei sind. Das ist in diesem Fall nicht anders.“  
Dieser kalte Zynismus verschlug Daniel für einen Moment die Sprache. 

McKay nutzte das und erhob sich vom Tisch. „Okay. Ich muss jetzt gehen. Ich muss alles arrangieren, einen Bodyguard auftreiben, der unseren Vorstellungen entspricht, und die Presse informieren. Danke für das köstliche Essen. Ich werde es dich wissen lassen, sobald ich jemand Adäquates gefunden habe. Bis dahin verlass bitte nicht mehr das Apartment.“  
„Aber ich will gar keinen …“ 

Rodney schnappte sich seine Jacke und fegte zur Tür hinaus, ohne auf Daniels Ablehnung zu warten. 

Sam seufzte und zuckte die Schultern. „Ich würde sagen, wir sind gerade überfahren worden.“  
„Von einem Vierzigtonner.“ Daniel schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte tief auf, dann begann er vorsichtig zu grinsen, grinste breiter und nach einem Moment fingen sie beide an zu lachen.

„Rodney kann so unmöglich sein“, kicherte Sam und wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Augenwinkel.  
„Oh Gott, Sam. Jetzt schleppt er irgendeinen Kerl an, der dann den ganzen Tag um uns herumscharwenzelt und immer im Weg steht. Wahrscheinlich zwingt er uns auch, noch einmal den Film mit Whitney Houston und … wie hieß er noch …?  
„Kevin Costner.“  
„Ja, richtig, mit Kevin Costner anzuschauen, damit wir wissen, wie Bodyguards ganz klischeehaft aussehen und agieren. Denn wetten, mehr Ahnung hat Rodney nicht vom Security-Business.“  
Sam lachte lauthals. 

„Was ist?“, wollte Daniel wissen.  
„Du weißt schon, dass sich in dem Film die Sängerin in den Leibwächter verliebt?“  
„Sehe ich aus wie Whitney Houston?“, lachte Daniel mit ihr.  
„Nein, nicht ganz.“  
„Dann besteht ja auch keine Gefahr, selbst wenn Rodney einen Kevin-Costner-Verschnitt anschleppen sollte.“

„Ist das dein Typ?“  
Daniel seufzte: „Nein, das ist nicht mein Typ.“  
Sam tätschelte seinen Arm und meinte mitfühlend: „Ich hoffe, es gibt bald mal wieder jemanden für dich. Du bist schon zu lange allein.“  
„Mir geht es bestens, Sam“, versicherte er ihr.  
„Geht’s uns das nicht allen?“ Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht. 

Daniel ging in die Küche und räumte auf. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

„Jack?“ George Hammond klopfte an den Türrahmen von Jack O’Neills Bürotür, die offen stand.  
„Komm rein.“ Jack nahm seine Füße vom Schreibtisch, speicherte seine Datei und setzte sich aufrecht hin. „Was gibt’s?“, fragte er seinen Boss, den Besitzer von ‚Hammond Securities’.  
„Ich hatte gerade einen sehr interessanten Telefonanruf“, erwiderte Hammond. 

„Ferretti hat herausgefunden, wer die Konten auf den Kaimaninseln im Kinsey-Fall eröffnet hat?“  
„Nein, nein, er ist noch immer dran. Aber es wird mindestens noch einen Monat dauern, ehe er alle Querverbindungen durchgecheckt hat.“ Hammond ließ seinen wohlbeleibten Körper schwer in den Stuhl vor Jacks Schreibtisch fallen. „Ein gewisser McKay aus Denver hat gerade angerufen. Er ist ein Verleger und möchte für einen seiner Autoren, der Drohbriefe bekommen hat, einen Bodyguard verpflichten:“ 

„Und?“ Jack schaute Hammond durchdringend an.  
„Nun, diese … äußerst charmante Person besteht darauf, dass ich für ihn jemanden finde, der elegant ist, nicht zu dumm zum Lesen und seinen Namen fehlerfrei schreiben kann.“

Jack schaute ihn ungläubig an. „Das hat er gesagt?“  
„Ja. Er hat noch hinzugefügt, er will keinen von den Gorillas mit dem Knopf im Ohr, die so aussehen, als können sie nicht bis drei zählen. Seine Worte, nicht meine.“ Hammond nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, und versuchte seine Kurzatmigkeit zu verbergen. „Der Job wäre für drei Wochen. Falls du ihn annimmst, würdest du Dr. Jackson zu seinen öffentlichen Auftritten begleiten, wenn er sein neues Buch vorstellt. Wenn du also mal wieder im Personenschutz arbeiten willst, wäre das bestimmt eine gute Gelegenheit.“ 

„Lass mich raten, sein Buch ist gegen den Islam gerichtet und nun hat jemand eine Fatwa gegen ihn verhängt?“  
„Nein, nein, das Buch ist harmlos.“ Hammond schüttelte den Kopf. „Es geht um nordische Mythologie. Keine Ahnung, warum jemand damit ein Problem hat. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, McKay klang nicht zu besorgt oder gar panisch. Die Sache mit dem Bodyguard scheint auch ein Teil seiner Werbekampagne zu sein. Aber er zahlt gutes Geld. Ich dachte, es würde dir vielleicht gefallen, mal wieder etwas anderes als deine Listen und Excel-Tabellen zu sehen. Und du würdest vielleicht gern mal wieder den Schreibtisch gegen etwas … Action und Abenteuer eintauschen wollen?“ 

„Wow, Action und Abenteuer mit einem bebrillten Schreiberling, der von Tweedjacken tragenden Schreibmaschinentätern bedroht wird?“ Jack grinste breit.  
Hammond lachte leise. „Ich habe ihn gegoogelt – und Dr. Jackson trägt tatsächlich eine Brille.“ 

„Okay. Ich werde sicher nicht den Fehler begehen und die Gefahr unterschätzen, aber das klingt wirklich nach leicht verdientem Geld. Nur, damit wir uns richtig verstehen, wenn ich jetzt die nächsten drei Wochen rund um die Uhr arbeiten werde, dann bekomme ich im Sommer mindestens zwei Monate frei, um in meine Hütte zu fahren?“  
„Das bekommst du“, versprach Hammond mit einem leicht schlechten Gewissen, denn er konnte sich schon gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann Jack zum letzten Mal Ferien gehabt hatte.  
„Also, Dr. Jackson hast du gesagt?“ Jacks Finger schwebten schon über der Tastatur seines Computers.  
„Ja, Daniel Jackson, Autor bei Cheyenne Mountain Press.“ 

Jack ging als Erstes in die Bildersuche … und pfiff anerkennend. Dieser junge Doktor war weit von dem Klischee des kurzsichtigen Dozenten mit mausfarbener Strickweste entfernt. Mr Jackson wurde als das „moderne Gesicht der Geschichte“ beworben und man sah ihn mit Jeans und T-Shirt posieren. Er hielt so lässig sein Buch in der Hand, als würde er Deos oder Tiefkühlpizza verkaufen. Er posierte unter der flimmernden Sonne Ägyptens vor den Pyramiden, als würde er dort Urlaub machen und sein Schreibzimmer sah so gemütlich aus, dass Jack sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob sie das nicht in einem Studio nachgebaut hatten.  
Wer immer ihn werbetechnisch beriet, schien etwas von seinem Handwerk zu verstehen. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen rief Rodney Daniel an, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er einen gewissen Jack O’Neill, einen ehemaligen Geheimdienstagenten engagiert hatte, um ihn zu beschützen.  
„Ein sehr fähiger Mann, der schon für Politiker und andere berühmte Personen gearbeitet hat, wie mir Mr Hammond, sein Chef, versichert hat.“  
„Oh, dann passt also demnächst die CIA oder das FBI auf mich auf?“, spöttelte Daniel.  
„Keine Ahnung, welchem Verein er mal angehört hat. Das musst du ihn schon selber fragen. Er kommt heute Nachmittag vorbei.“ 

„Heute schon?“, rief Daniel erschrocken.  
„Na klar. Es gibt noch einiges vorzubereiten. Äh, dein Gästezimmer ist doch in Ordnung, oder soll ich dir Sam vorbeischicken, damit sie dir hilft?“  
Daniel war so perplex, dass er den Satzteil mit ‚Sam und putzen helfen’ völlig überhörte. „Gästezimmer? Rodney, du willst mir doch wohl nicht sagen, dass dieser Mann jetzt die nächsten drei Wochen bei mir wohnt, oder?“  
„Wo soll er denn sonst wohnen?“  
„In einem Hotel? Schon mal davon gehört? Die Dinger wurden speziell dafür konstruiert, dass man dort Leute unterbringen kann, die man nicht in der Wohnung haben möchte. Dort kann er bequem wohnen und dann treffe ich ihn zu den öffentlichen Auftritten, die ich habe.“ Daniel hatte schon keine Lust, auf Schritt und Tritt von jemandem begleitet zu werden, ihn aber in seiner Wohnung aufzunehmen, daran hatte er noch keine Sekunde gedacht. 

„Und was ist, wenn die Angriffe auf dich auf dem Weg zur Wohnung erfolgen? Kannst du das ausschließen?“  
„Nein, aber …“  
Triumphierend meinte Rodney: „Siehst du. Das einzig Logische ist es, wenn er bei dir wohnt.“  
„Ich glaube, Rodney, du hast das Wort ‚Leibwächter’ etwas sehr wörtlich ausgelegt“, beschwerte sich Daniel.  
„Lieber Vorsicht als Nachsicht“, gab Rodney als altklugen Kommentar von sich. „Außerdem ist alles abgemacht, der Mann weiß Bescheid und wird heute Nachmittag bei dir mit allem auf der Matte stehen.“ 

„Rodney, ich hätte niemals zugestimmt, wenn ich …“  
„Du wirst sehen, das wird sich ganz famos fügen.“ Rodney strahlte selbst über das Telefon hundertfünfzig Prozent Zuversichtlichkeit aus.  
Für ihn war es ja auch einfach, musste Daniel denken. Rodney stellte nur den Scheck aus, aber er hatte den Kerl am Hals! „Das müssen wir noch nachverhandeln.“  
„Da ist nichts nachzuverhandeln, der Vertrag ist bereits von mir und Mr Hammond unterschrieben. Darüber hinaus wird sich ‚Hammond Securities’ auch um die anonymen Briefe kümmern und versuchen herauszufinden, wer der Absender war. So, Daniel, ich muss jetzt los. Bis dann.“ 

Rodney hatte aufgelegt, ohne Daniel noch Gelegenheit für eine Antwort oder eine Beschwerde zu geben. Er versuchte Sam zu erreichen, doch dort war auf der einen Nummer nur der Anrufbeantworter dran, auf der anderem sagte ihm eine von Sams Mitarbeiterinnen, dass Sam den Nachmittag frei habe. Klasse! Missmutig dankte Daniel ihr für die Auskunft. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Nach einer Stunde nutzloser Trödelei, begann Daniel seine Wohnung aufzuräumen. Er schaffte etliche Kisten mit Büchern vom Gästezimmer in sein Schlafzimmer, da er sonst nicht wusste wohin damit. Er saugte, goss die Blumen, räumte die Spülmaschine aus und wieder ein, und mit jeder halben Stunde, die er auf hausfrauliche Tätigkeiten verwendete, schmeckte ihm Rodneys Plan immer weniger. Als er gerade die letzten Zeitungen zusammensammelte, klingelte es. Daniel seufzte und ging, um seinem neuen „Schatten“ die Tür zu öffnen. 

„Hi. Ich bin Jack O’Neill.“ Silbergraue Haare, ein drahtiger Körper, braune Augen und ein ironisches Grinsen – Rodney hatte nicht übertrieben, als er gesagt hatte, dass er einen gut aussehenden Mann einstellen wollte. Das hier mochte nicht ganz die Altersklasse von Kevin Costner sein – aber er war ja auch nicht mehr in der von Whitney. 

Daniel starrte noch ein Momentchen, dann riss er sich zusammen. „Hi.“ Er begrüßte O’Neill mit einem erfreuten Lächeln. „Bitte, kommen Sie herein.“ Wer hätte gedacht, dass Rodney denselben Geschmack hatte wie er, was gut aussehende Männer anbelangte?  
Mit anerkennendem Blick schaute Daniel dem Mann in der schwarzen Jeans und braunen Lederjacke hinterher, der mit zwei großen Reisetaschen und einem Rucksack seine Wohnung betrat. Netter Hintern. 

Etwas verspätet erinnerte sich Daniel daran, dass er die Eingangstür schließen sollte. „Äh … ja. Sie können Ihre Sachen hier …“ er zeigte auf den ganzen Wohnbereich, „oder …“, Daniel machte ein paar Schritte und öffnete die Tür zum Gästezimmer, „… hier ablegen.“  
„Danke.“ Sein neuer Bodyguard schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, Daniel konnte nicht anders, als ebenfalls zu lächeln. 

Daniels Faszination mit seinem neuen Mitbewohner hielt ungefähr zwei Stunden an.  
Nachdem O’Neill sein Apartment mit diversen technischen Spielereien ausgestattet und die Fenster und Türen gesichert hatte, setzte er sich nämlich an den Esszimmertisch und stellte eine Liste mit Dingen auf, die Daniel in den nächsten Wochen NICHT tun durfte. 

„Sie gehen nicht allein aus dem Haus. Ja, wenn es klingelt, gehen Sie nicht einmal an die Tür, das übernehme ich.“  
„Das ist doch lächerlich!“  
„Wäre ich gerade Ihr durchgeknallter Briefschreiber gewesen, wären Sie jetzt tot oder verschleppt oder was immer er oder sie mit Ihnen vorhat. Sie haben die Tür einfach so geöffnet, obwohl Sie mich doch gar nicht kannten.“  
„Aber Rodney hat doch gesagt, dass Sie vorbeikommen. Was denken Sie denn, wer sich bei mir nachmittags hier so alles die Klinke in die Hand gibt?“  
„Keine Ahnung, aber alle Namen von Personen, von denen Sie annehmen, dass sie vorbeikommen könnten, sollten Sie mir auf eine Liste schreiben, damit ich das abchecken kann.“  
„Ja, vielen Dank auch! Wollen Sie noch ein polizeiliches Führungszeugnis von meinen Bekannten anfordern?“  
„Das würde mir die Arbeit erleichtern“, grinste Mr O’Neill frech. 

„Pffft.“ Daniel schüttelte den Kopf, stand auf und begann durchs Zimmer zu laufen, wobei er einige Urlaubsmitbringsel im Regal gerade rückte.  
„Des Weiteren sollten Sie mir die Telefonnummern Ihrer Geschäftspartner und Freunde aufschreiben – ist die Nummer, die auf dem Display des Telefons aufleuchtet, nicht auf der Liste, oder ist der Anrufer unbekannt, kann ich das Gespräch aufzeichnen, sodass …“  
Daniel rief aufgebracht: „Bisher sind doch nur Briefe eingegangen!“  
„Ja und? Stand in irgendeinem der Briefe drin, dass er oder sie keine anderen Medien nutzen will?“  
„Natürlich nicht.“ 

O’Neill sagte nichts, machte aber ein Gesicht, das deutlich besagte: ‚Sehen Sie? Ich habe recht.’  
Daniel schaute genervt. „Dann zeichnen Sie eben die Werbeanrufe für Versicherungen und Gewinnspiele auf. Mir doch egal.“  
„Gut. Die Liste.“ O’Neill streckte auffordernd seine Hand aus. 

Daniel stöhnte frustriert. „Sehen Sie, Mr O’Neill, das hier ist mehr ein Werbegag als sonst was“, versuchte er die Situation herunterzuspielen. „Das hat McKay Ihnen, oder Ihrem Boss, doch gesagt. Es besteht keine wirkliche Gefahr. Das sind nur vier Briefe und …“  
„In all den Jahren, die ich jetzt schon diesen Job mache, habe ich nur einen Kunden verloren. Und das auch nur, weil er nicht meinen Anweisungen folgen wollte“, unterbrach ihn Jack. „Also, wir spielen das nach meinen Regeln, oder …“ Er beendete den Satz nicht, sondern warf Daniel einen strengen Blick zu. 

„Ich bin erwachsen! Ich kann für mich selbst entscheiden!“ Daniel wurde langsam wütend und er hasste diesen gönnerhaften Tonfall.  
„Für die nächsten drei Wochen sind Sie in meiner Verantwortung“, erwiderte Jack und stand auf, um den Bewegungsmelder an der Eingangstür nachzujustieren.  
„Ich hasse dich, Rodney!“, murmelte Daniel und O’Neill schnaubte belustigt.  
Daniel stürmte aus dem Raum, verschwand in seinem Büro und versuchte, etwas Recherchearbeit für sein nächstes Buch zu betreiben. 

Sie trafen sich wieder zum Abendessen und schauten gemeinsam die Nachrichten an. Danach zappte Daniel durchs Programm und blieb an einer Dokumentation über das Paarungsverhalten der Pfeilgiftfrösche im Amazonasgebiet hängen. Nicht, weil er selbst besonders daran interessiert gewesen wäre, sondern weil O’Neill bei dem Thema angefangen hatte zu gähnen. Ja, Daniel wusste, dass er sich kindisch benahm. 

Jack kämpfte noch weitere zehn Minuten gegen den Schlaf an, dann stand er auf und kehrte mit einem Buch zurück. Es war ein Taschenbuch, und so wie O’Neill die Titelseite umgeschlagen hatte, war Daniel nicht in der Lage, den Titel zu lesen.  
Nach einer Viertelstunde gab er seiner Neugierde nach und fragte: „Was lesen Sie?“  
O’Neill drehte das Buch so, dass Daniel das Cover sehen konnte, zur selben Zeit sagte er: „Band 5 von John Sheppards „‚Atlantis’- Serie“.“  
„Oh.“ Daniel nickte.  
Jack grinste. „Haben Sie es nie gelesen? Es ist auch aus dem ‚Cheyenne Mountain Verlag’.“ 

„Natürlich weiß ich, wer John Sheppard ist. Er ist ziemlich berühmt und ich habe ihn drei, oder vier Mal zu offiziellen Anlässen getroffen. Letztes Jahr war er zu Rodneys jährlichem Barbecue eingeladen. Aber ich habe niemals eines seiner Bücher gelesen. Es ist Science-Fiction, nicht wahr?“  
„Yep. Über einen Piloten an Bord des Raumschiffes ‚Atlantis’, der fremde neue Welten entdeckt und gegen finstere Aliens kämpft. Nicht Ihr Ding?“  
„Ich … ich lese selten etwas anderes als Fachbücher“, gestand Daniel.  
„Dann sollten Sie dies hier mal probieren. Ich kann Ihnen den ersten Band leihen.“  
„Danke“, antwortete Daniel, nicht sehr überzeugt. 

O’Neill schmunzelte und gab Daniel eine kurze Zusammenfassung des ersten Bandes. Von dort ausgehend diskutierten sie über Science-Fiction und Lesen ganz allgemein. Sie stellten fest, dass sie in Bezug auf Bücher nicht allzu viel gemeinsam hatten, dass sie aber sonst jede Menge Dinge fanden, bei denen sie sich einig waren, sie nicht leiden zu können. So wurde der erste Abend doch noch besser als er sich angelassen hatte. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Die nächsten drei Tage flogen nur so dahin. Die erste öffentliche Vorstellung von Daniels Buch war am Montagnachmittag in den Räumlichkeiten der Cheyenne Mountain Press. Nachdem McKay ein paar einleitende Worte gesprochen und noch einmal die wichtige Rolle seines Verlages betont hatte, stellte er mit ein paar Worten Daniels neues Buch vor. 

McKay trat zu einem etwa zwei Meter hohen Plakat, das von einem dunkelblauen Tuch verborgen war. Alle Scheinwerfer waren darauf gerichtet, als er das Tuch jetzt langsam wegzog und das übergroße Cover von Daniels neuestem Buch enthüllte.  
„’Götter aus dem Eis – Asgard, Midgard, Utgard und ihre Bedeutung für die nordische Mythologie’. Meine Damen und Herren, begrüßen Sie mit mir Dr. Daniel Jackson!“

Daniel war ein wenig nervös, als er all die applaudierenden Menschen sah und bei seinem Eintritt ein Blitzlichtgewitter auf ihn niederging. Aber nachdem er erst einmal angefangen hatte, aus seinem Buch zu lesen, legte sich sein Lampenfieber. Am Schluss war er in der Lage, auf die klugen und dummen Fragen mit gewohntem Gleichmut zu antworten. Es folgten noch ein paar Interviews mit Zeitungen, einer Radiostation und einem lokalen Fernsehsender.  
Am Abend hatte Daniel fast sechs Stunden nonstop geredet und war sehr erleichtert, als Sam den letzten Reporter ankündigte. 

Nachdem auch der gegangen war, hatten Daniel, Sam und Rodney noch eine kurze Besprechung in Rodneys Büro. Sie gratulierten sich gegenseitig, wie gut der erste Tag verlaufen war. Rodney gab Daniel noch ein paar gut gemeinte Ratschläge für den nächsten Tag, Sam versicherte ihm, dass er sich großartig geschlagen habe. Nach einem hastig heruntergeschlungenen Essen fiel Daniel todmüde und erschöpft in sein Bett. 

Am Dienstag wurde das Buch zum ersten Mal dem Publikum vorstellt und es waren noch mehr Leute da als am Tag zuvor. Aber nachdem das Buch von den Kritikern und der Presse so gut aufgenommen worden war, war Daniel ein wenig entspannter. O’Neill war ständig an seiner Seite und obwohl Daniel es nicht offen zugegeben hätte, er war schon froh, dass da jemand war, der die drängelnden und schubsenden Massen ein bisschen auf Abstand hielt, als die Autogrammstunde begann.  
Jetzt konnte sich Daniel vorstellen, wie sich richtige Berühmtheiten fühlen mussten. Er war erleichtert, dass er mit diesem Ruhm nur ein paar Tage alle zwei, drei Jahre zu leben hatte, dazwischen aber in der Lage war, ein normales Leben zu führen. Denn selbst wenn viele Leute seinen Namen kannten, kannten sie doch nicht sein Gesicht, der Vorteil, wenn man nicht oft im Fernsehen war, sondern nur die Bücher in den Verkaufsregalen standen. 

In den nächsten Tagen folgten Dutzende von Matineen, Soireen, Lesungen und Autogrammstunden im ganzen Bundesstaat von Colorado. Carter und McKay hatten alles minutiös durchgeplant. Und es war klar, dass der Hinweis, dass er Drohbriefe bekommen hatte und dass der grauhaarige Mann an seiner Seite tatsächlich sein Bodyguard war, das Interesse für Dr. Jacksons Buch hatten sprunghaft ansteigen lassen. 

Am Abend war Daniel entweder total aufgedreht, sodass er noch eine halbe Stunde Schach mit Jack spielte, um wieder etwas von seinem Adrenalinhoch herunterzukommen – die Partie zog sich über die ganzen nächsten Tage hin, denn beide waren recht bedächtige Spieler, die dem anderen nicht durch vorschnelle Entscheidungen einen Vorteil verschaffen wollten. 

Oder manchmal war Daniel völlig ausgelaugt von der ganzen Fragerei und Rederei. Dann schalteten sie nur noch den Fernseher an, kebbelten sich um die Fernbedienung und damit um die ‚Macht’ und landeten im Endeffekt dann doch nur bei einer Kochshow oder einer Sportübertragung. 

An diesen Abenden wünschte Daniel dann auch manchmal, dass er alleine wäre, keinen Leibwächter hätte und einfach nur in der ältesten Trainingshose oder Unterhose, die er hatte, durch die Wohnung laufen könnte. Dann bedrückte es ihn, dass er zwangsweise sein Apartment mit jemandem teilen musste. Sicher, Jack verlangte keine Rechenschaft von ihm, aber mit einer fremden Person in der Wohnung betrieb Daniel natürlich eine Art „Selbstzensur“ was sein Auftreten und auch seine Handlungen betraf. 

Wenn ihn dann am nächsten Morgen frisch gebrühter Kaffee erwartete oder O’Neill von seiner Jogging-Runde frische Croissants mitbrachte, vergaß er die Beschränkung seiner Privatsphäre wieder und war froh, für ein paar Tage mal jemanden in der Wohnung zu haben. 

Am Ende der ersten hektischen Woche, am Freitagmorgen, hielt Daniel eine Vorlesung in der Colorado State University in Pueblo. Am Nachmittag wurde er zu einer Signierstunde im größten Einkaufszentrum von Pueblo erwartet. Dies war der letzte Tag in Colorado, am nächsten Tag würden sie in Santa Fé in New Mexico sein. 

McKay war zu diesem letzten „Colorado-Termin“ gekommen, um seinen – und Daniels – Erfolg zu genießen. Er gab auch ein paar Interviews während Daniel damit beschäftigt war, mit seinen Fans zu reden und Bücher zu signieren. Gerade als Rodney wieder gehen wollte, sah er, dass ein lokaler TV-Sender seine Scheinwerfer auf Jack O’Neill ausrichtete. Was zum …?  
Er wollte vorstürzen und eingreifen, als ihn jemand an seinem Ärmel zurückhielt. Samantha. 

„Rodney, warte. Du hast diese Geschichte lanciert, nun musst du auch akzeptieren, dass die Presse mehr über den Bodyguard wissen will. Hoffen wir, dass O’Neill keinen Knoten in der Zunge hat. Aber ich glaube es nicht, denn was ich bisher so gesehen habe – der Mann kann seinen Standpunkt ganz gut verteidigen.“ Mit Amüsement dachte sie an die endlosen Diskussionen zurück, die die beiden Männer heute Morgen im Auto gehabt hatten, als sie nach Pueblo gefahren waren. 

Rodney presste seine Fingernägel in seine Handballen, als die erste Frage kam. Er war zu weit weg, um sie zu verstehen, aber er sah O’Neill grinsen und dann eine Antwort geben, die auch den Interviewer zum Grinsen brachte. Die nächste Frage lief auch problemlos und Rodney begann, sich langsam zu entspannen. „Wir müssen herausfinden, wann und wo es gesendet wird“, meinte er zu Sam. 

„Kein Problem“, zeigte sich Sam optimistisch. „Ich besorge uns eine Kopie.“ Mit Bewunderung verfolgte sie die Show, die Daniels schicker Leibwächter abzog. Er war sehr charmant, flirtete sogar ein bisschen mit der weiblichen Reporterin und schien auf alles eine Antwort zu haben.  
„Das war eine super Idee von mir“, wisperte ihr Rodney ins Ohr. „Ich habe das genau richtig gemacht, ihn anzuheuern.“  
„Ja, Rodney“, seufzte Sam, musste ihm aber insgeheim recht geben. Mr O’Neill hatte sich tatsächlich als wahrer Glücksgriff entpuppt. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

An diesem Abend waren sie recht früh zu Hause, es war ihr erster Abend in dieser Woche ohne offizielle Verpflichtung. Jack schob den Sessel und Wohnzimmertisch zur Seite und machte ein paar Dehn- und Kraftübungen und Daniel bereitete etwas zum Essen vor. 

„Du kannst kochen?“, fragte Jack beeindruckt, nachdem er den ersten Bissen des zarten Lammsteaks hatte auf seiner Zunge zergehen lassen. Schon nach wenigen Tagen waren sie übereingekommen sich zu duzen, denn es wirkte merkwürdig, jemanden mit ‚Sie’ anzureden, mit dem man im übertragenen Sinne den Tisch, das Badezimmer, die Spülmaschine und die Mahlzeiten teilte. 

„Kochen ist meine Art, mich zu entspannen“, gab Daniel zu.  
„Hey, ich beschwere mich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Es gibt schlimmere Arten zu relaxen. Du könntest … häkeln oder stricken. Denk nur an all die armen Leutchen, die deine Meisterwerke dann zu Weihnachten aufs Auge gedrückt bekommen würden.“  
„Topflappen? Meterlange Ringelschals?“ Sie mussten beide grinsen, als sie an diese Art von peinlichen Geschenken denken mussten.  
„Genauso etwas Schreckliches.“ 

Jack machte sich über sein Kartoffelpüree her und wusch es mit einem exzellenten Rotwein runter. Nur ein Gläschen, weil er ja noch im Dienst war. Ein Dienst, der sich bisher als sehr angenehm erwiesen hatte. Dr. Jackson war längst nicht so professorenhaft und einseitig interessiert, wie er befürchtet hatte, im Gegenteil. Er zeigte eigentlich für alles Interesse. Während sie zu den Sendern oder Buchläden fuhren, führten sie lebhafte Diskussionen. Seine weitgespannten Interessen waren auch von Vorteil, wenn er mit den Fans plauderte, er hatte fast immer eine geistreiche Antwort für sie. Und mit seinen Lesern war er langmütiger als mit den Journalisten – oder Jack. Wenn deren Fragen zu dumm waren, hatte er eine scharfe Zunge. Aber da er auch Sarkasmus von Jack akzeptierte, endeten ihre Streitgespräche oftmals in Gelächter. 

„Köstlich!“ Jack klopfte auf seinen Magen, um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. „Wenn’s mal mit dem Schreiben nichts mehr ist, könntest du ein Restaurant aufmachen.“  
Daniel lächelte ehrlich erfreut und als Nachgedanken zu all seinen Überlegungen zu Dr. Jackson, musste Jack feststellen, dass er seinen Klienten gerne mochte. Sehr sogar.  
Zusammen stellten sie das schmutzige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine und Jack fragte: „Wollen wir Schach spielen?“  
„Ich …“ Daniel warf einen raschen Blick in Richtung seines Arbeitszimmers, focht einen inneren Kampf zwischen Freizeitvergnügen und Arbeitswillen aus und beendete seine Überlegungen mit einem entschiedenen: „Ja.“ 

Während des Spiels plauderten sie über ihre Karrieren. Jack fasste seine in „Siebzehn Jahre für den Geheimdienst, acht für ‚Hammond Securities’“, zusammen. Als er nicht bereit war, noch mehr darüber zu sagen, erzählte ihm Daniel von seinen Studien, seiner Faszination für Geschichte und das geschriebene Wort, und seine Arbeit für die Berkeley-Universität. Und wie er sich von der Universität in „gegenseitigem Einvernehmen“ getrennt hatte, als seine Theorien mehr und mehr spekulativ geworden waren, weil er immer häufiger Legenden und Mythen, mündliche Überlieferungen und Volkslieder zur Untermauerung seiner Thesen herangezogen hatte anstatt „harte“ wissenschaftliche Fakten. 

„Eines Abends rief mich ein gewisser Rodney McKay an und er erzählte mir, dass er im Internet einige von meinen Hirngespinsten gelesen hatte und er der Ansicht wäre, sie würden ein gutes Buch abgeben. Zu Beginn war ich etwas widerstrebend, meine Überzeugungen so zu … äh … vulgarisieren, aber ein leerer Geldbeutel und eine beträchtliche Anzahlung haben meine Bedenken dann schnell ausgeräumt. Und den Rest kennst du ja.“ Er grinste.  
Jack nickte. „Buch zwei ist raus, an drei arbeitest du und jemand versucht dich deshalb umzubringen.“ 

„Ich denke immer noch, dass Rodney übertreibt in seiner Sorge. Denkst du wirklich ‚Die Mumie kehrt zurück’, um mich zu töten? Oder die verlorenen Seelen aus Walhalla?“ Daniel sprach mit tiefer, schauriger Stimme.  
Jack zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wenn’s nicht Imhotep ist, dann könnte es doch jemand sein, der die Buchsache als Vorwand nimmt. Vielleicht eine unglückliche Ex-Freundin?“ Jack wusste genau, dass er die Grenzen seiner Professionalität mit dieser Frage ganz schön weit nach außen schob. Aber all seine Hintergrundrecherchen zu Daniel hatten keinen Partner zu Tage befördert und deshalb war er neugierig.  
„Es gibt keine unglückliche Ex“, antwortete Daniel und schaute Jack durchdringend und nachdenklich an.  
„Okay, wenn du es sagst. Morgen bekommen wir die Analysen von den Briefen – vielleicht wissen wir dann mehr“, lenkte Jack ein. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Morgen ging Jack eine Runde joggen – wie jeden Morgen. Als er zurückkam, war tatsächlich eine E-mail von Hammond in seinem Postfach. Aber sie lernten nicht viel mehr – außer der Tatsache, dass die ersten beiden Briefe von einer Frau aus Austin in Texas geschrieben worden waren, die einen Kugelschreiber und billiges Schreibmaschinenpapier benutzt hatte. Die zweiten Briefe waren mit einem sehr weit verbreiteten Drucker gedruckt und in Denver aufgegeben worden. Auf den Briefen selber waren keine verdächtigen Fingerabdrücke, nur auf den Umschlägen, aber da sie mit der normalen Post gekommen waren, war das auch zu erwarten gewesen. 

„Bisher können wir noch nicht mehr sagen“, entschuldigte sich Jack. 

Während Daniel das Frühstück vorbereitete, sprintete Jack noch einmal herunter, um die Zeitung holen – und brachte noch einen weiteren Brief mit. Daniel las ihn und schob ihn dann ohne Kommentar zu Jack herüber. Ganz offensichtlich von demselben Schreiber, der auch die letzten beiden Briefe geschrieben hatte. Wieder dieselbe krasse Wortwahl und die ziemlich obskure Drohung, Dr. Jackson würde seine gerechte Strafe bekommen. 

Daniel hatte nur ein müdes Handwinken dafür übrig, obwohl es ihn unruhig machte, dass der Briefschreiber so penetrant war. Aber wenn er Sam gegenüber seine Sorge schon nicht zugab, Jack gegenüber würde er es erst recht nicht tun. Für Jack war er ja sowieso nur ein kleiner Fisch, wenn der bisher Politiker und Wirtschaftsmagnaten beschützt hatte. 

Jack forderte ihn auf, es nicht so auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen. Er versprach den Brief an Hammond zu schicken – irgendwann musste der Absender mal einen Fehler machen und zum Beispiel einen verwertbaren Fingerabdruck hinterlassen, hoffte Jack. 

Sie teilten sich die Tageszeitung, schlürften Kaffee und aßen Toast mit Rührei. Der Artikel über das neue Parksystem in Colorado Springs war nicht sehr interessant und so ließ Daniel seine Gedanken wandern. Er war ein wenig erstaunt darüber, wie viel Spaß es machte, jemanden im Haus zu haben, mit jemandem zu frühstücken und über banale, alltägliche Dinge zu sprechen. Dieser Part des „Zusammenlebens“ hatte ihm im Vorfeld soviel Sorgen bereitet. Und jetzt? 

Jack lachte laut auf. „Daniel, hör mal“, brachte er kaum raus, so sehr musste er lachen, als er versuchte aus der Zeitung vorzulesen. „Gestern hat Dr. Jackson, der berühmte Autor von „Götter der Würste“ sein neuestes Werk signiert. ‚Götter aus …’“  
„Was? Nein, sie haben doch nicht …“ Er riss Jack die Zeitung aus der Hand. „Oh, nein.“  
Zwischen zwei kaum unterdrückten Schluckaufs fragte Jack: „Ein berühmtes Kochbuch? Das nächste wird Götter aus dem Salat, oder Götter aus dem Backofen heißen?“  
„Jack!“ Daniel rollte die Zeitung zu einer Rolle und haute sie Jack auf den Kopf.  
„Autsch! Lass das!“ Aber Jack hörte nicht mit dem breiten Grinsen auf und so haute ihn Daniel noch einmal, bis er auch zu grinsen anfangen musste. 

Für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen. Der Nachhall des Lächelns war noch in den Fältchen um Jacks Augen zu sehen. Daniels Lippen waren leicht geöffnet, er war ein wenig atemlos und er schaute glücklich und sorgenfrei. Jacks dünne Lippen formten ein schiefes Grinsen, es war aber ohne jeden Sarkasmus. Der Augenblick dehnte sich – bis Jack sich räusperte.  
„Gibst du mir mal die Butter?“  
„Ähm … natürlich.“ Daniel schubste sie zu ihm. 

„Was steht für heute auf dem Plan?“ Jack versuchte, so beruflich wie möglich zu klingen, obwohl der Blick in Daniels Gesicht bei ihm Magenflattern der guten Art verursacht hatte. Jack konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann das das letzte Mal der Fall gewesen war. Aber das war eine ganz schlechte Idee. Nicht nur, weil Daniel zu jung für ihn war und sein Kunde, nein auch weil … weil … nun darum eben. Jack wollte seine Gefühle nicht näher analysieren und konzentrierte sich auf Daniels Antwort. 

„… in der Town Plaza. Heute Nachmittag sind wir zurück und dann haben wir noch genügend Zeit, unsere Sachen zu packen, denn wir fliegen morgen um halb neun nach Los Angeles. Sam wird uns diesmal nicht begleiten, aber sie wird Freitag zur Eröffnung der jährlichen ‚Buch-Woche’ in San Francisco, wo ich einer der Gastredner bin, nachkommen.“ 

„Okay, dann fahren wir am besten nach der Lesung noch an meinem Haus vorbei, dann kann ich ein paar saubere Sachen mitnehmen.“  
„Wo wohnst du?“  
„Colorado Springs.“  
„Oh, das liegt in Richtung Santa Fé. Das ist sehr praktisch.“ Im selben Moment fragte er sich, wie Jacks Haus wohl aussähe. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Acht Stunden später stand er in einem Wohnzimmer mit Kamin, einem braunen Sofa mit hässlichen, gestreiften Kissen, einem Schachbrett, ein paar Photos auf dem Kaminsims und einigen Diplomen und Auszeichnungen an der Wand. 

„Das ist George, mein Boss“, erklärte Jack, als er ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte und Daniel die Photos betrachten sah. Er trat hinter Daniel und zeigte über dessen Schulter hinweg auf einen wohlbeleibten, glatzköpfigen Herrn mittleren Alters in einem Hawaiihemd, der gut gelaunt in die Kamera grinste.  
Sein Atem strich dabei über die empfindliche Haut von Daniels Hals und hinter sein Ohr und schickte einen wohligen Schauder durch Daniels Körper. Daniel fragte sich, ob Jack das mit Absicht machte – und wenn ja, ob er mit der Reaktion, die er bei ihm hervorrief, wohl zufrieden war? 

„Und das hier ist T.“ Auch keine Haare, musste Daniel denken, der jeden Moment der Nähe genoss.  
„Wir waren zusammen beim Geheimdienst. Heute hat er vier oder fünf Muckibuden. Kampfsport und so. Du hast doch bestimmt schon den Werbespot von ihm gesehen? Da kommt so ein Hänfling vorbei und T verspricht ihm, dass er bald wie Arnolds Bruder aussehen wird. Dann gibt er ihm einen aufmunternden Schlag auf die Schulter und der Mann kann sich kaum auf den Füßen halten.“ 

Jack ging zum Kaminsims und arrangierte Tealcs Photo neu. Er musste etwas Abstand gewinnen, denn die Nähe könnte Daniel sonst mehr verraten, als er in diesem Moment vielleicht wissen wollte. Jack spürte, wie sich Wärme und Erregung in seinem Unterleib sammelte und er hart zu werden begann. Daniel hatte wirklich einen erstaunlich Einfluss auf seine Libido. 

„Hört sich so an, als sollte ich mal seine Bekanntschaft suchen“, neckte Daniel und schaute abwägend an sich herunter.  
„Nur für Selbstverteidigung“, erwiderte Jack. „Denn ich denke mal, Krafttraining machst du doch auch, oder? Solche Oberarmmuskeln bekommt man nicht vom Tastenschreiben.“  
„Äh … ja. Rodney dachte, ein paar Muskeln würden sich gut machen. Du weißt schon, diese ganze ‚sexy Historiker’-Nummer.“ Daniel wedelte wild mit seinen Händen umher.  
„McKay hat recht.“ Jack ließ seinen Blick über Daniels Körper wandern, bis er sah, wie etwas Röte in dessen Wangen schoss. Erst dann drehte er sich um und fragte: „Möchtest du etwas trinken während ich meinen Koffer packe?“ 

Daniel schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen. Warum konnte ihn O’Neill mit einem simplen Blick so aus der Fassung bringen? „Nein, danke. Ich … werde mich einen Moment auf die Terrasse setzen.“  
„Nope.“ Jack schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wie?“  
„Zu gefährlich.“  
„Ach, komm schon. Niemand kennt mich hier.“ Daniel machte einen Schritt in Richtung der Terrassentür. 

O’Neill hielt ihn am Ärmel fest und zog ihn in seine Richtung. „Begleite mich ins Schlafzimmer.“ Er warf Daniel einen anzüglichen Blick zu. Er spielte mit dem Feuer, das wusste er, aber es machte einfach zu viel Spaß.  
„Was für ein Angebot.“ Daniel schnaubte spöttisch und beantwortete Jacks Blick mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. Noch war es ein Spiel, aber wenn sie nicht aufpassten, konnten sich ganz plötzlich die Regeln ändern. Er begleitete Jack und ließ sich in den Sessel, der neben Jacks Bett stand, fallen. Er beobachtete, wie Jack T-Shirts, Socken und Unterwäsche in einen kleinen Koffer packte. 

„Okay. Habe ich noch was vergessen?“ Jack schaute sich suchend um. Besser er vergaß nichts, was er die nächsten Tage brauchen würde.  
Daniel zeigte auf das Nachtschränkchen. „Die Tube mit dem Massageöl“, meinte er ganz ruhig und nur das Beißen auf seine Unterlippe verriet ihn.  
Aber Jack achtete nicht darauf und öffnete die Schublade. Erst als er die Tube mit dem blauen Gel in der Hand hielt, fiel ihm auf, was er ganz automatisch gemacht hatte. „Daniel!!“ 

Daniel brach in lautes Gelächter aus. „Du hättest deinen Blick sehen sollen!“  
„Ha, ha, sehr witzig, Dr. Jackson!“ Jack warf die Tube auf Daniel, die ihn am Arm traf.  
„Aua!“ Daniel lachte immer noch, doch bückte er sich, um sie aufzuheben. 

Jack hatte dieselbe Idee gehabt und so trafen sich ihre Finger. „Sei besser vorsichtig“, warnte Jack. Sein Blick streichelte über Daniels Gesicht und verweilte einen Moment zu lange auf Daniels Lippen, um es als Zufall abtun zu können.  
„Das gilt für dich auch.“ Daniel fühlte sich plötzlich atemlos, aber Jack richtete sich schon wieder auf und warf die Tube mit Schwung, und ohne es verbergen zu wollen, in seine Reisetasche.  
„Okay. Alles erledigt, wir können gehen.“ 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eine Stunde später waren sie zurück in Daniels Apartment und Daniel machte sich ebenfalls daran seinen Koffer zu packen. Während er die Sachen für den Kulturbeutel zusammensuchte, stellte er fest, dass sein Rasierschaum leer war. Mist. 

„Jack?“ Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, nur um festzustellen, dass die Dusche lief und Jack ziemlich schief etwas vor sich hinsummte, was bei einem etwas besseren Sänger, wohl eine Arie aus „La Traviata“ gewesen wäre. 

Hmmmm. Seine Armbanduhr machte Daniel klar, dass der kleine 7-Eleven an der Ecke nur noch genau acht Minuten geöffnet hätte. Nicht genug Zeit also für Jack, um sich abzutrocknen, anzuziehen und ihn zu begleiten. Aber Daniel brauchte den Rasierschaum! Er würde in null Komma nichts zurück sein, beruhigte er sich selber. Jack würde es gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er überhaupt weg gewesen wäre. Außerdem … ja außerdem war das hier ja kein Knast, sondern seine Wohnung! Genau. Freies Einkaufen für freie Bürger, so ein kleiner Akt der Rebellion musste jetzt einfach sein. Er schnappte sich die Schlüssel vom Sideboard und rannte los. Er dachte nicht einmal daran, eine Jacke mitzunehmen. 

Als er ein paar Minuten später wieder atemlos zur Wohnungstür reinstürzte, stand Jack in der Mitte des Wohnzimmers und sprach sehr ernst in sein Handy. Er schaute auf, als er Daniel eintreten sah. „Okay, George. Wir können alles abblasen, er hat gerade die Wohnung betreten. Ja … Ja … Wir sprechen uns morgen. Bis dann!“

Das Handy flog aufs Sofa und Jack kam mit großen Schritten und einem ziemlich wütenden Gesichtsausdruck auf Daniel zu. „Wir haben Regeln aufgestellt!“, rief er. Mit in einem Überraschungsangriff drückte er Daniel gegen die Wand und nutzte sein Körpergewicht, um ihn dort zu halten. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Ärger und Entrüstung. 

Hey! Alles, was er gemacht hatte, war mal eben zu dem Geschäft zu laufen! Kein Grund ihn so grob zu behandeln! Schließlich waren das hier immer noch seine Wohnung und auch sein Leben, um das es gerade ging. Und er bezahlte O’Neill – okay, indirekt, der eigentliche Geldgeber war McKay – aber nichtsdestotrotz, er war der Kunde! Und als Kunde sollte doch die letzte Entscheidung bei ihm liegen. All diese Gedanken rasten durch Daniels Kopf, aber er sprach keinen davon laut aus, weil er auch einen Hauch von Furcht seinen Rücken herauf kriechen spürte. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihm richtig bewusst, dass O’Neill tatsächlich ein Geheimagent gewesen war und vielleicht sogar Menschen während dieser Zeit getötet hatte. Vielleicht wäre es ja nicht das Klügste, ihn jetzt noch mehr in Rage zu bringen. Jedenfalls nicht so lange O’Neills Hand so lag, dass sie anfing auf seine Luftröhre zu drücken. 

„Tut mir leid“, krächzte er. „Aber …“  
„Nein!“ Jack drückte noch ein wenig fester zu. „In meinem Job sagt man nicht ‚aber’. Das könnte dein Todesurteil sein!“ 

Daniel öffnete seinen Mund, um jetzt ernsthaft zu protestieren. So sprach man nicht mit ihm und so behandelte man ihn nicht! Jacks Nähe war ihm in diesem Moment unangenehm, er hasste es, so bedrängt zu werden. Gerade als er Jack das in unmissverständlichen Worten mitteilen wollte, sah er in Jacks Augen nicht nur Wut, sondern auch ein kurzes Aufflackern von Angst und Traurigkeit. 

Oh, verdammt! Er war so ein Idiot! Es ging hierbei nicht ausschließlich um ihn. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Jack ihm gesagt hatte, dass ein Klient, für den er verantwortlich gewesen war, gestorben war. 

Alle Lust zu kämpfen war plötzlich wie weggeblasen und er versprach: „Ich werde es nicht wieder tun.“ Er hielt Jacks forschendem Blick stand und fühlte, wie der Druck auf seine Kehle langsam verschwand. Jacks Finger strichen das T-Shirt, wo er es zerknautscht hatte, wieder glatt und seine Augen ließen Daniels nicht los.  
„Ich verspreche es“, versicherte ihm Daniel noch einmal. 

Er wurde mit dem ersten Verziehen zu einem winzigen Lächeln, von Jacks Lippen belohnt. 

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas grob war.“ Jack, rief sich wieder in Erinnerung, dass Daniel nicht der Feind, sondern sein Kunde war und gestand sich ein, dass er vielleicht etwas überreagiert hatte. Er gab Daniel wieder mehr Spielraum zum Atmen und zum Bewegen und drückte ihn nicht länger gegen die Wand.  
Um die gereizte und etwas überhitzte Stimmung zwischen ihnen wieder zu lockern und Daniels tiefe Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn zu glätten, meinte er scherzend und bewusst herausfordernd: „Es ist gut, dass du so wild darauf bist … mir zu gefallen.“ Sein Daumen strich kurz über Daniels Hals, bevor seine Finger auf Daniels Schultern glitten und ihn kurz drückten. 

„Bild dir nur nichts ein“, warnte ihn Daniel, erleichtert darüber, dass die Spannung zwischen ihnen wieder abgeflaut war. Irgendeine verräterische Gehirnwindung wünschte sich jedoch, Jacks Daumen würde noch mal über seinen Hals streicheln. 

„Was gab es so Superwichtiges, sodass du nicht die paar Minuten warten konntest, bis ich aus dem Bad war?“  
„Ähm …“ Daniel hielt den Rasierschaum hoch, damit Jack ihn sehen konnte.  
„Den hättest du doch auch morgen am Flughafen kaufen können, während der ewig langen Wartezeiten.“

„Ja, ja, mag ja sein.“ Daniel entwand sich Jacks Armen. „Vielleicht war es auch mehr ein Akt der Selbstbestätigung, dass ich machen kann, was ich will, als sonst irgendetwas?“, schlug er grinsend vor.  
„Scheint so.“ Jack nickte und der warme Ausdruck in seinen braunen Augen machte Daniel klar, dass ihm noch mal verziehen worden war.  
„Okay, dann will ich mal zu Ende packen.“  
„Dann will ich mir mal überlegen, wie ich dich an eine kürzere Leine legen kann“, antwortete Jack trocken und war sehr erfreut zu hören, dass Daniel heftig die Luft einzog und ihm erneut die Röte in die Wangen schoss. 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er in seinem Schlafzimmer. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Flug nach Los Angeles war ein bisschen turbulent, aber mit nur einer halben Stunde Verspätung landeten sie am Flughafen und fuhren mit dem Taxi zum Hotel.  
Daniel wechselte seine Kleidung, Jack kontrollierte seine Waffe und die Mikrophone, die sie beide trugen, und schon waren sie wieder unterwegs zur nächsten Buchvorstellung in einem kleinen, aber sehr angesagten Buchladen.

Am Nachmittag fuhren sie zu einem großen Einkaufszentrum, wo sie von dem Manager und diversen lebensgroßen Papp-Daniels begrüßt wurden. Ein Dutzend Dr. Jacksons in Jeans und weißem Pullover – einer von den Promo-Shots – flankierten den Weg zu dem Bereich, wo die Autogrammstunde stattfinden sollte. Daniel war nur froh, dass er heute in einer schwarzen Jeans und einem grauen Rollkragenpullover unterwegs war und nicht den weißen Pullover trug. 

Ein Bereich im ersten Stockwerk war mit dunklen Stoffbahnen und riesigen Postern von Daniel und seinem neuesten Buch dekoriert. Ein kleines Podium war aufgebaut worden, davor gut zwanzig Sitzreihen, die bis zum letzten Platz gefüllt waren, selbst am Rand standen die Leute noch in Zweierreihen. Jack war sehr erleichtert, als er fünf Sicherheitsleute ausmachte, die vom Einkaufszentrum bereitgestellt wurden und die Massen zu den Sitzen leiteten und von der niedrigen Bühne fernhielten. Er hatte eine kurze Unterredung mit dem Leiter der Security und war angenehm überrascht, wie kompetent der Mann war. Nur eine Minute später lernte Jack, dass Mr Siler auch mal für Uncle Sam gearbeitet hatte. 

Der Manager kletterte aufs Podium und als alle Scheinwerfer auf ihn und Daniel gerichtet waren, verkündete er voller Stolz: „Meine Damen und Herren, heißen Sie mit mir einen der bedeutendsten Historiker der Welt willkommen – Dr. Daniel Jackson!“ 

Die Menge jubelte, klatsche und pfiff anerkennend und Daniel sah ein wenig überwältigt aus bei diesem enthusiastischen Empfang. Er wiegelte ab und teilte der johlenden Menge mit, dass er erst zwei Bücher geschrieben habe und damit wohl kaum schon so berühmt sein könne. Die Leute mochten seine Zurückhaltung und Daniel brauchte noch einmal fast fünf Minuten, ehe es endlich so ruhig war, dass er aus seinem Buch lesen konnte. 

„So, dann arbeiten Sie also für diesen berühmten Doktor“, flüsterte Siler grinsend, ohne dass er jedoch Jack anschaute, da seine Blicke nach wie vor aufmerksam durch den Raum schweiften.  
„Yep. Für drei Wochen habe ich das … Babysitten übernommen“, spielte Jack seine Bedeutung herunter.  
„Es ist bestimmt spannender als Einkaufszentren zu patrouillieren“, stapelte auch Siler tief.  
„Es hat mich jedenfalls mal wieder von meinem Computer weggebracht“, erwiderte Jack, dessen Aufmerksamkeit ebenfalls keinen Moment nachließ. 

„Das kenne ich. Computer sind auch mein Hauptaufgabenfeld. Einer der Nachteile, wenn man alt wird.“  
„Einer der Vorteile, wenn man seinen Hintern nicht mehr in der Schusslinie hat“, verbesserte Jack ihn.  
Siler nickte. „Sie haben recht. Wir sollten dankbarer sein, dass wir noch am Leben sind.“ Er runzelte die Stirn und sprach in sein Mikrophon: „Walter? Siehst du die Frau in Rosa mit dem blauen Schal zu deiner Linken? Hab mal ein Auge auf sie. Ja … die, genau. Siler, Ende.“ 

Die Lesung verlief ohne Zwischenfall, es gab eine Menge Fragen aus dem Publikum und sie konnten die Autogrammstunde erst mit fünfzehn Minuten Verspätung beginnen. Autogramme signieren bedeutete immer mehr Arbeit als die Lesung für die Security-Leute und Jack, weil die Fans in direkten Kontakt mit Daniel kamen. Jack stand direkt neben Daniel und strahlte berufliche Kompetenz aus. Er fand sich anschließend sogar auf einer Menge Photos wieder. Das Signieren lief ansonsten aber problemlos, der Manager strahlte und sah wohl schon die Dollar in seine Kasse fließen. Langsam wurde die Menge kleiner. Die Letzte, die zu Daniel an den Tisch trat, war eine attraktive junge Frau mit langem, schwarzem Haar. 

„So, Sie sind also Dr. Jackson, das neue Wunderkind unter den Historikern.“  
„Ich bin ein Autor mit einem akademischen Hintergrund“, antwortete Daniel höflich mit seinem Standardsatz.  
Die junge Frau strich eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie öffnete Daniels Buch auf der ersten Seite und schob es ihm hin. „Bitte schreiben Sie: Für Adria Maldoran und dann so etwas wie ‚Gute Wünsche für die Zukunft’, den exakten Wortlaut überlasse ich Ihnen.“ 

Daniel begann zu schreiben, dann hielt er inne und runzelte die Stirn. „Ist es möglich, dass ich Ihren Namen schon mal gehört habe?“ Er schaute zu ihr auf.  
Sie lachte kurz auf. „Ich fühle mich sehr geschmeichelt, dass mein Name Ihnen etwas sagt. Ja, es ist möglich, dass Sie meinen Namen schon mal gelesen haben, auf den Bestsellerlisten, ein ganzes Stück hinter Ihrem Namen. Ich bin die Autorin der ‚Books of Origin’. 

„Ah. ‚Prior Press’, nicht wahr? Ihre Bücher haben doch einen beachtlichen Erfolg gehabt.“  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es könnte besser sein. Sehen Sie, ‚Origin’ ist ein komplexes Konzept, das auf alten Schriften und mündlichen Überlieferungen beruht. Ich versuche den modernen Menschen ein Portal zu diesen alten Weisheiten zu öffnen, die immer noch in uns ruhen, jedoch unter Ignoranz und Vergessen begraben sind. Haben Sie je eines meiner Bücher gelesen?“ 

Daniel räusperte sich. „Ich habe ins erste reingeschaut …“  
„Es aber nicht bis zu Ende gelesen?“  
„Nein, tut mir leid. Das war etwas zu pseudo-religiös für mich und hatte nicht genügend Fakten. Ich …“ 

„Sie haben recht. Denn anders als Ihre Bücher, die auf reine Unterhaltung aus sind, folgen die ‚Bücher des Ursprungs’ einem ganzheitlichen Ansatz, der sowohl den Körper als auch die Seele mit einbezieht. Da muss nicht alles mit Fakten untermauert werden. Überzeugungen und der Glaube daran sind uns viel wichtiger. Wenn Sie diese Prinzipien befolgen, wird sich vor Ihnen der Pfad der Erleuchtung öffnen. Sie werden Teil eines größeren Ganzen werden.“ 

Daniel schluckte den „reine Unterhaltung“ Part zugunsten eines wichtigeren Aspekts kommentarlos herunter. „Ähm … denken Sie nicht, dass es schon genügend Religionen auf der Erde gibt, die alle um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen?“ 

Er erinnerte sich jetzt wieder genau, warum er ihr Buch nach den ersten fünfzig Seiten zur Seite gelegt hatte. Obwohl es von ägyptischen Legenden und Mythen handelte, ein Bereich in dem er sonst alles las, was ihm in die Finger kam, hatte Adria Maldoran ihnen eine Richtung in ihrer Interpretation gegeben, die Daniel überhaupt nicht gemocht hatte. Er hatte auch ihr zweites Buch kurz durchgeblättert, in dem sie die griechische Philosophie geschlachtet und für ihre Zwecke zurechtgebogen hatte. Er war von ihrer Dogmatik und ihrem Sendungsbewusstsein abgeschreckt gewesen und hatte sie als Autor dann endgültig von seiner Lese-Liste gestrichen. 

„Aber ‚Origin’ ist nicht nur eine weitere Religion. ‚Origin’ ist anders.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein gewinnendes Lächeln.  
„Mit Sicherheit“, antwortete er und sah zu, dass er schnell mit dem Signieren fertig wurde. „Hier, bitte sehr. Und viel Glück für Ihr nächstes Buch.“ Er gab ihr ein leeres Lächeln.  
„Wollen Sie nicht einmal wissen, wovon es handeln wird?“, fragte sie.  
„Natürlich“, erwiderte er höflich.  
„Ich werde die nordische Mythologie und ihre Legenden in mein Glaubenssystem integrieren.“  
„Wie … interessant.“ Hoffentlich hatten die Leute bis dahin schon sein Buch gelesen, musste Daniel zynisch denken. 

Jack, der die ganze Zeit mit steigendem Abscheu zugehört hatte, entschloss sich, Daniel zu retten. „Okay, Daniel. Ich denke, wir sollten hier aufhören, sonst kommen Sie noch zu spät zu Ihrem Empfang … im Santa Barbara Frauenbuchclub.“ 

Daniel musste aufpassen, dass er nicht laut loslachte. Jack hatte ja mehr Phantasie als er ihm zugetraut hätte. Nun, wahrscheinlich gab es keinen solchen Club, aber Mrs Maldoran würde das genauso wenig wissen wie er. Was er aber mit Gewissheit wusste war, dass es heute keinen offiziellen Termin mehr gab und er deshalb froh über Jacks Rettungsversuch war. Er lächelte Jack kurz zu und akzeptierte erleichtert die Fluchtmöglichkeit. „Ja, ja, natürlich. Vielen Dank, dass Sie mich daran erinnern.“ 

Er schaute betont auf seine Armbanduhr. „Mrs Maldoran, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss jetzt gehen.“  
„Bekomme ich noch ein Photo mit Ihnen?“  
Nur innerlich seufzend, nach außen lächelte er, erfüllte er ihr auch diesen Wunsch.  
„Es freut mich, Ihre Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben.“  
„Mich ebenfalls, Dr. Jackson.“ Adria schüttelte kurz seine Hand. „Ich bin sicher, dass Sie früher oder später die Vorteile von ‚Origin’ erkennen werden.“  
„Ähm … ja. Auf Wiedersehen.“ Daniel leistete keinerlei Widerstand, als Jack ihn vom Podium begleitete. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

„Puh. Vielen Dank, Jack. Sie ist sehr anhänglich und ihre Bücher sind … der reinste Mist.“  
„Ja, das habe ich aus deinen Antworten herausgehört.“ Er grinste. „Hast du Hunger?“  
„Oh, ja.“ 

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Mr Siler, der ihnen ein Restaurant in der Nähe empfahl, in dem es seiner Meinung nach die beste Pizza von ganz Los Angeles gab. Sie beschlossen es auszuprobieren. Mr Siler hatte recht gehabt und zwei Pizzas mit allem und doppelt Käse später, waren sie satt und ein bisschen schläfrig von dem vielen guten Essen. 

Sie spazierten zum Hotel zurück und als sie an einem Kino vorbeikamen, stoppte Jack Daniel, indem er ihm eine Hand auf den Ärmel legte. Er fragte: „Wann bist du das letzte Mal im Kino gewesen?“ 

„Vor zwei Wochen? Ich gehe regelmäßig mit Sam ins Kino. Wir lästern dann über die neusten schrecklichen Verfilmungen von einstmals guten Büchern. Und du?“  
„Ich begleite von Zeit zu Zeit meinen Neffen Charlie ins Kino. Er mag Aliens, Raumschiffe und James Bond.“  
„Wie sein Onkel. Was für ein Zufall.“ Er lachte. „Und glaubst du wirklich, dass wir mit diesen total unterschiedlichen Geschmäckern einen Film finden werden, der uns beiden zusagt?“ Daniel warf Jack einen fragenden Blick zu. 

„Kopulierende Frösche?“, neckte Jack, aber dann drehte er Daniel so herum, dass er sich das Filmposter anschauen konnte, vor dem sie gerade standen. „Die Frau des Zeitreisenden“, las er vor. „Nach einem Roman von Audrey Niffenegger.“  
„Perfekt! Wie für uns gemacht. Ähm … willst du?“  
„Na klar.“ 

Daniel kaufte zwei Tickets, Jack erstand das Popcorn und sie machten es sich in den gemütlichen Sitzen bequem. Der Film lief schon die fünfzehnte Woche und deshalb waren nicht mehr sehr viele Leute im Kino. Nachdem die Lichter ausgegangen waren und die erste Szene über die Leinwand flimmerte, zögerte Daniel einen Moment, dann lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen Jacks Schulter. Wer nichts wagte, der konnte auch nichts gewinnen.

Jack hatte so viele gemischte Signale in den letzten Tagen ausgesendet, dass er gar nicht recht wusste, woran er mit ihm war. Die Anziehung zwischen ihnen beiden war offensichtlich und niemand, der nicht wenigstens bi war, musterte einen anderen Mann so offen, gab so viele sexuell eingefärbte Zweideutigkeiten von sich. Andererseits hatte Jack nicht einmal die Gelegenheit ergriffen ihn zu küssen, als er ihn gegen die Wand gepresst hatte und nicht ein Zentimeter Luft zwischen ihren Körpern gewesen war. Vielleicht war es einfach an der Zeit, Jack wissen zu lassen, dass er interessiert war. Daniel rutschte noch etwas nach links.

Oha. Da schien ja jemand ein paar Dinge klären zu wollen. Dies war nicht das angetrunken müde, einen schweren Kopf gegen die nächstbeste Oberfläche Lehnen. Dies war ein völlig munterer Daniel, der absichtlich mehr Nähe herbeigeführt hatte. Jack musste unbedingt eine Sache klären. „Daniel?“, flüsterte Jack in Daniels Ohr, das ihm sehr nahe war. 

„Hmhm?“  
„Ich hätte da mal eine Frage: Sag mal, bist du eigentlich … äh … extrem anhänglich veranlagt, oder … bist du schwul?“ 

Daniel ließ bei dieser Formulierung ein leises Kichern hören, dann hob er seinen Kopf an. Er wollte Jacks Gesicht für die Antwort sehen und fragte: „Hättest du mit einer der beiden Antworten ein Problem?“  
„Nein, mit keiner.“ Jack strich mit seinem Zeigefinger über Daniels Wange.  
„Dann kann ich ja zugeben, dass ich schwul bin, auch wenn Rodney jetzt einen Anfall bekommen würde, weil das nicht in sein sorgfältig aufgebautes öffentliches Bild passt“, bestätigte Daniel zufrieden und kuschelte sich näher.  
„Vergessen wir doch einfach Rodney.“ Jack legte seinen Arm um Daniels Schulter. 

Ab diesem Moment war Daniels Interesse nur noch sehr begrenzt bei der Liebe und dem Schmerz des Zeitreisenden und dessen Frau. Viel mehr Überlegungen widmete er Jack, sich, ihnen beiden und er versuchte zu klären, was das hier war. Das hier fühlte sich verdammt nach einem Date an und nicht nur nach einer beruflichen Beziehung. Außer das war O’Neills Art und Weise, wie er mit allen jungen männlichen Kunden umging. In dem Augenblick als Daniels das dachte, schämte er sich auch schon dafür, denn ja, Jack hatte geflirtet, das war aber auch alles gewesen. Keiner von ihnen beiden hatte bisher die unsichtbare Linie zwischen Flirten und mehr überschritten. Bisher. Obwohl er es gerne täte, wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war. 

Jack war so ganz anders als all die Akademiker, die er in Berkeley getroffen hatte. Da sie auf demselben Gebiet arbeiteten, um dieselben Gelder kämpften, brachte das immer eine gewisse Rivalität und Eifersucht mit in die Beziehungen. Stephen Raynor war das beste Beispiel dafür. Er hatte vorgegeben, in Daniel verliebt zu sein, obwohl alles was er wirklich gewollt hatte, Daniels Forschungsergebnisse gewesen waren. 

Jack hatte auch nichts gemein mit all den Schriftstellern oder Verlegern, die er von Zeit zu Zeit auf Rodneys oder Sams Partys traf. Die Art und Weise, in der viele von ihnen vorrangig von sich selbst und ihren Büchern redeten, den anderen Gesprächsteilnehmer nur dazu benutzten, um sich selbst in Szene zu setzen, war nichts für Daniel. Das klang oft so hohl und falsch. 

Jack dagegen fühlte sich irgendwie … echt an. Er war in sich ruhend, selbstsicher und brauchte nicht irgendwelche überdrehten Klamotten, um sich selbst zu inszenieren, oder ließ sich nur mit einem bunten Schal ablichten, weil er hoffte, durch diesen Spleen interessanter zu sein. Er hatte aus sich noch kein „Produkt“ gemacht, spielte keine Rolle, wie es Daniel als der „sexy Historiker“ von Rodney vorgeschrieben bekommen hatte. Jack strahlte Aufrichtigkeit aus – und Daniel fühlte sich mit jedem Tag mehr zu ihm hingezogen. 

Als der Film zu Ende war, nahmen sie ein Taxi zurück ins Hotel. Immerhin war Daniel dem Geschehen auf der Leinwand so weit gefolgt, dass er mit Jack gewisse Aspekte diskutieren konnte. Aber als Jack ihn fragte: „Zu viel Science-Fiction und nicht genug Literatur?“, wusste er, dass er nicht ganz überzeugend gewesen war. 

Jack begleitete Daniel noch bis in sein Hotelzimmer und vergewisserte sich, dass sich niemand im Schrank oder unter dem Bett versteckte. Er schaute sogar hinter die bodentiefen Vorhänge. Als Jack mitbekam, dass Daniel ihn mit amüsierter Zuneigung beobachtete, öffnete er ganz bewusst auch die Minibar und schaute hinein.  
Daniel brach in lautes Lachen aus. 

„Man kann niemals zu vorsichtig sein“, erklärte Jack nur halb unernst.  
„Ja klar. Da verstecken sich Zwerge in meinem Kühlschrank, weil Schneewittchen ihnen befohlen hat, mich zu kidnappen.“  
„Hallo? Diese Frau hat schon sieben ziemlich hässliche Männer, die wahrscheinlich sogar im Bett Zipfelmützen tragen, wer will ihr da verdenken, dass sie auch noch einen gut aussehenden achten Mann will?“ 

Jack beobachtete genau Daniels Reaktion, die ihm gefiel. Daniel biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schaute erfreut und leicht verlegen zur selben Zeit. Aber bevor er sich irgendeine passende Antwort zurechtlegen konnte, legte ihm Jack eine Hand in den Nacken, zog ihn zu sich heran und presst seine Lippen auf Daniels mit einem sehr züchtigen Kuss ohne Zungenkontakt. Er hatte das eigentlich nicht geplant gehabt, nein, im Kino hatte er sich sogar bewusst gegen mehr als nur eine Umarmung entschieden gehabt, aber … 

Bevor Daniel ihn zurückküssen konnte, löste sich Jack von ihm. „Ich … gehe dann wohl besser mal. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag.“ Seine Hand lag immer noch auf Daniels Arm. 

Nein! hätte Daniel am liebsten gerufen, und Jack wieder an sich herangezogen. Stattdessen hörte er sich „Vielen Dank für den schönen Abend“ sagen. Erstaunlicherweise klang es gar nicht wie eine bloße Floskel. 

„Gerne.“ Noch eine Sekunde hielten ihre Finger den Kontakt, dann marschierte Jack mit entschiedenem Schritt aus dem Raum. 

Als er wieder in seinem Zimmer war, atmete er tief durch. Es war tatsächlich ein sehr netter Abend gewesen. Aber verflixt, Jack wusste nicht genau, was hier eigentlich gespielt wurde. Eine Neuverfilmung des Bodyguard? Oder spielten sie gar nicht? War Daniel wirklich interessiert? Und wenn ja, wem oder was galt sein Interesse? Wollte er mal einen Ex-Geheimagenten im Bett haben? Das Dumme war, Jack hätte noch nicht einmal unbedingt etwas dagegen, aber er wusste ganz genau, dass es eine sehr dumme Idee war, mitten in so einer stressigen Situation, wie es Personenschutz nun mal war, etwas mit dem Kunden anzufangen. 

Das war kein Filmklischee, sondern es konnte die Aufmerksamkeit vielleicht nur eine Sekunde mit Tagträumereien über den heißen Sex des Vorabends ablenken – und das konnte die entscheidende Sekunde sein, die ein Attentäter nutzen konnte. Es waren nur noch gut anderthalb Wochen, dann war sein Auftrag zu Ende und so lange würden er und Daniel wohl noch warten und ihre Finger bei sich behalten können. Auch wenn es ihm bei Daniels enttäuschtem Blick nicht leicht gefallen war, das Hotelzimmer zu verlassen. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Am nächsten Tag kam der Kinoabend nicht mehr zur Sprache, denn schon am Morgen mussten sie in einer Schule sein. Eine der Lehrerinnen hatte Daniels erstes Buch gelesen und sich gedacht, dass es vielleicht eine gute Idee wäre, einen „echten“ Historiker einzuladen und so das Interesse der Schüler an Geschichte zu wecken. Daniel war ein bisschen nervös, denn vor so jungem Publikum hatte er noch niemals über sein Buch gesprochen.

Ungefähr sechzig Schüler, zwischen zwölf und fünfzehn Jahre alt, hatten sich in einem großen Klassenzimmer eingefunden. Die Jüngsten saßen in den ersten Reihen und lauschten – meist – andächtig Daniels Worten. Die älteren Schüler waren nicht interessiert oder dachten es wäre cool so zu tun als wäre man gelangweilt. Aber da genügend Lehrer anwesend waren, waren sie wenigstens ruhig. 

Daniel las über blutige Fehden, Mord, Gier, verlorene Schätze, Riesen, Zaubertränke und Tarnkappen. Er malte die Weltesche Yggdrasil an die Wandtafel und Asgard, Midgard, Utgard und viele weitere Namen aus der nordischen Mythologie wie Thor, Loki, Odin, Heimdall und Freya folgten nach. Sie alle waren untereinander verwoben durch ein Netz von Liebschaften, Betrug, Verrat, Tod und Liebe. Und am Ende, indem er Beispiele aus Harry Potter und Filmen wie Beowulf anbrachte, gelang es ihm, die meisten seiner Zuhörer zu fesseln. Und mit Ragnarök, dem endgültigen Schicksal der Götter und dem Scheitern ihrer Welt entlockte er ihnen tatsächlich ein Seufzen. 

Jack, der inzwischen oft genug die Version für das erwachsene Publikum gehört hatte, mochte diese blutigere, mächtigere, farbenprächtige Version lieber. Und das nicht nur, weil er während dieser Lesung entspannter gewesen war, als er es normalerweise in den unübersichtlichen Einkaufszentren war. Daniel hatte den Kindern nahegebracht, dass Geschichte nicht zwangsläufig langweilig sein musste, sondern fast genauso spannend wie ein Computerspiel – das sich ja nicht selten an diesen geschichtlichen Vorgaben bediente – sein konnte. 

„Irgendwelche Fragen?“, erkundigte sich Daniel bei seinen jungen Zuhörern.  
Zu Beginn waren sie etwas zurückhaltend, aber nachdem einer der Lehrer etwas über Drachen und Schlangen gefragt hatte, begannen sie Daniel auszufragen. Nach vielen geschichtlichen Fragen wollte ein Junge wissen: „Ist es wahr, dass Sie einen Bodyguard haben, weil Ihnen jemand Drohbriefe geschickt hat? Meine Mutter hat mir das erzählt.“  
„Ja, das ist wahr. Leider gab es diese Briefe.“  
„Ist es gefährlich, ein Bodyguard zu sein?“, fragte ein Mädchen Jack.  
„Gefährlich? Es ist nicht gefährlicher als zum Beispiel ein Polizist zu sein oder bei der Feuerwehr zu arbeiten“, erwiderte Jack. 

Mit dieser Antwort verlagerte sich das Interesse dann auf Jack und sie begannen, ihn nach Waffen, Abhörgeräten und berühmten Personen, für die er schon mal gearbeitet hatte, zu fragen. Jack warf Daniel einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, der zuckte aber nur mit den Schultern und meinte flüsternd: „Solange sie irgendetwas lernen …“ 

Mit diesem Freibrief erzählte Jack ihnen dann etwas über Kampfsportarten, Ausdauertraining, Waffen, technische Fähigkeiten, Computerkenntnisse, Improvisationstalent und viel harte Arbeit. Er stellte es nicht als Traumjob dar, aber seine Begeisterung und seine Faszination waren in jeder seiner Antworten spürbar. 

„Und wenn jemand versuchen sollte Dr. Jackson zu erschießen, würden Sie sich dann in den Weg werfen, und die Kugel, die für ihn bestimmt ist, mit Ihrem Körper abfangen?“, erkundigte sich ein Mädchen mit glänzenden Augen, das offensichtlich der Ansicht war, dass das höchst romantisch wäre. 

Jack fühlte Daniels Augen auf sich ruhen und bestätigte: „Ja, das würde ich.“ Als das Gemurmel losging, fügte Jack noch hinzu: „Aber bevor ich das täte, würde ich versuchen, ihn auf den Fußboden zu schubsen.“ Er grinste breit. 

Daniel hatte keine Vorwarnung, als Jack ihm die Beine wegkickte, ihn schnappte, während er heftig mit den Armen ruderte und auf den Boden zu fallen drohte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung ging Jack mit ihm zusammen zu Boden. Für einen kurzen Moment lag Daniel auf Jack, dann drehte er ihn so, dass er mit seinem Körper Daniels Körper bedeckte. Ihre Augen trafen sich für eine Sekunde – Daniel völlig überrascht und Jack wie verrückt grinsend. In der nächsten Sekunde sprang Jack auf seine Füße und bot Daniel eine Hand an, um ihn heraufzuziehen. Zu ihrem Publikum sagte er. „Seht ihr, es gibt noch andere Methoden als heldenhaft zu sterben.“ 

„Noch mal! Noch mal!“, riefen die Kleinen, aber Daniel schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Nein, einmal ist genug.“ Er wandte sich an Jack. „Mehr als genug. Vielen Dank, Mr O’Neill, für Ihren … äh … absoluten pädagogischen Einsatz in dieser Sache.“ Er wischte den Staub von seinem Pullover und seiner Hose.  
„Besten Dank für Ihren Sportsgeist, Dr. Jackson“, antwortete Jack. 

Der Gong verkündete das Ende der Unterrichtsstunde und die Lehrer dankten Daniel und Jack für ihre Vorträge und ihre Geduld. Während die Schüler aus der Klasse stürmten, hörten sie, wie ein Mädchen sagte: „Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich Bodyguard.“ 

Nach diesem außergewöhnlichen Vormittag kam ihnen das Signieren am Nachmittag fast langweilig vor. Aber Daniel erfüllte alle Autogrammwünsche pflichtschuldig.  
Am Abend waren sie auf einer Vernissage eingeladen, auf der Künstler mit Schriftstellern zusammengearbeitet hatten. Das Ergebnis waren sehr spannende Bilder – manchmal ergänzten die Worte das Bild und trugen zur Atmosphäre bei, manchmal standen sie in einem brutalen Kontrast und verlangten vom Zuschauer, dass er darüber nachdachte. 

Aber Daniel war ziemlich müde und erschöpft und nach nur einer Stunde entschuldigte er sich. Sie fuhren heim und Daniel gähnte die ganze Zeit im Wagen. Jack, der gehofft hatte, noch ein paar private Worte mit Daniel wechseln zu können, war etwas enttäuscht. Nach einer kurzen Kontrolle von Daniels Hotelzimmer wünschte er Daniel eine gute Nacht und ging in sein eigenes Zimmer. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Am Dienstag fuhren sie an der Küste entlang nach San Diego. Daniels Terminplan war so voll, dass sie kaum Zeit hatten, etwas von der Stadt zu sehen. Es war fast eine Erleichterung, als sie am Freitag nach San Francisco fliegen konnten, denn hier hatten sie einen freien Nachmittag und erkundeten die Stadt. Sie überquerten die Golden Gate Bridge, kletterten auf den Telegraph Hill und schlenderten die Lombard Street hinunter. Es war schön, mal wieder frische Luft zu schnuppern nach den ganzen Tagen, die sie immer drinnen verbracht hatten, und sie genossen beide den warmen Sonnenschein und die leichte Brise, die vom Pazifik her wehte. In einem Straßenrestaurant an der Marina kauften sie zwei von den berühmten Krabbenbrötchen und nahmen sie mit an den Strand, wo sie sie aßen. 

„Bist du schon aufgeregt wegen heute Abend?“, fragte Jack.  
„Ich habe den Vormittag in der Schule überlebt, was soll mich da noch aus der Bahn werfen?“, lachte Daniel.  
„Aber es werden wirklich, wirklich viele Leute heute Abend zur Eröffnung der Buch-Woche kommen. Carter hat mir die Gästeliste geschickt.“  
„Aber diese Gäste werden – hoffentlich – nicht mit ihren Handys spielen, SMS verschicken und kleine Zettelchen durch den Raum geben, auf denen weiß Gott was steht. Es muss jedenfalls sehr witzig gewesen sein, denn jeder, der es gelesen hatte, hat mich dann angeschaut.“ 

„Daniel, die Mädchen waren vierzehn, fünfzehn Jahre alt. Ich denke, du bist der attraktivste Historiker, den sie je gesehen haben. Das, was da auf den Zetteln stand, war bestimmt nicht komisch, sondern versaut.“  
„Nicht jeder hat so … so …“ Er schob seine Brille nach oben.  
„So was?“, neckte Jack, als Daniel mitten im Satz aufhörte.  
„So versaute Gedanken wie du“, brachte Daniel den Satz zu Ende und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

Jack lachte lauthals. „Wenn es um dich geht vielleicht schon“, meinte er nach einem Moment und stand auf. „Wir gehen jetzt besser zurück, oder Carter bekommt noch einen Anfall.“  
„Nein, nein. Die ist nicht so zart besaitet. Denk dran, sie muss fast täglich mit Rodney zusammenarbeiten.“  
„Ja, das ist eine harte Schule. Das will ich glauben.“ 

Daniel legte einen zusammengerollten Pulli unter seinen Kopf und ließ sich nach hinten in den Sand fallen. Er beschattete seine Augen mit seiner Hand, schaute zu Jack auf und meinte: „Nur noch ein viertel Stündchen, komm, entspann dich.“ 

Jack setzte sich wieder, ließ sich nach hinten sinken und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen ab, konnte seine Wachsamkeit aber nicht ganz abschütteln. Er beobachtete die Leute am Strand, die zwei Männer mit ihrem Hund, die spielenden Kinder mit ihren Eltern. Er verfolgte ihre Bewegungen und setzte sich aufrecht hin, als ein Pärchen auf sie zukam. Die beiden schlenderten aber nur am Strand entlang und entfernten sich wieder von ihnen. 

Daniel bewarf ihn mit einer Muschel. „Hör auf paranoid zu sein.“  
„Ich kann nicht raus aus meiner Haut“, meinte Jack. „Und du weißt doch …“  
„Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht, das predigt mir Rodney auch immer“, vollendete er für Jack den Satz.  
„Hey! Ich wollte sagen: Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein.“  
„Absolut dieselbe Kategorie“, lachte Daniel und ließ eine ganze Hand voll Sand auf Jacks Oberschenkel rieseln. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Am Abend holte Jack Daniel an seinem Zimmer ab und pfiff anerkennend, als er ihn sah. Er trug einen mitternachtsblauen Anzug und Jack musste denken, dass er einfach schick darin aussah. Schick und verführerisch. Daniel sah Jacks eleganten dunkelgrauen Anzug und musste seinerseits denken, dass Jack sehr heiß aussah. Keiner der Männer sprach es laut aus, aber die Bewunderung in ihren Blicken war nicht zu übersehen. 

Sie trafen sich mit Sam und machten ihr Komplimente für ihr rot-schwarzes Kleid, bevor sie in ein Taxi stiegen. 

Auf der Fahrt zum San Francisco Hotel meinte Daniel: „Übrigens, Jack, ich denke, wir sollten den Bodyguard-Teil heute etwas runterspielen. Die meisten, wenn sie nicht gerade erst gestern aus der Wildnis zurückgekehrt sind, werden zwar wissen, wer du bist, aber man muss es ihnen ja nicht so deutlich auf die Nase binden.“  
„Was genau meinst du damit?“, fragte Jack stirnrunzelnd.  
„Ich möchte nicht, dass es als … Misstrauen meinen Kollegen gegenüber rüberkommt – und sie sind so eine Art Kollegen, da ein großer Teil von ihnen denselben Beruf wie ich hat – selbst wenn wir nicht direkt zusammenarbeiten. Da ich nicht glaube, dass sonst noch jemand mit Leibwächter unterwegs ist, möchte ich nicht, dass du mit auf die Bühne kommst, wenn ich meinen Vortrag halte. Der dauert auch nur gut fünf Minuten und …“  
„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage!“ Aus jedem einzelnen Wort war die Ablehnung herauszuhören. 

„Aber Jack! Wie sieht denn das aus!“  
„Wie sieht tot aus?“, fragte Jack kalt.  
„Aber …“  
„Jeder Ober, der dort herumläuft, jede Bedienung, jeder Reporter oder Fernsehheini – es brauchen nicht deine hochgeschätzten Kollegen sein, falls du für sie die Hand ins Feuer legen willst – könnte einer der beiden Briefschreiber sein. Das Personal hat keinen besonderen Sicherheitscheck durchgemacht, da heute Abend kein hochrangiger Politiker erwartet wird. Du siehst also, mit ein bisschen Vorplanung kann man sich auch als verrückter Fan zu dieser Veranstaltung ohne Problem einschmuggeln.“  
„Es sieht aber blöd aus!“, beharrte Daniel.  
„Du im Leichenschauhaus sieht noch blöder aus. Denk dran, die liegen in diesen Schubladen und haben die kleinen Zettelchen am großen Zeh baumeln.“  
Wider Willen musste Daniel grinsen. „Das soll mich jetzt überzeugen?“  
„Yep.“

Daniel schaute unglücklich drein, doch bevor er erneut argumentieren konnte, meinte Sam: „Daniel, du hast doch sicher wieder Bilder in deinem Vortrag, oder?“  
„Ja …“, erwiderte er mit fragendem Unterton.  
„Wie wäre es denn, wenn Mr O’Neill mit auf die Bühne käme und für dich die Technik übernehmen würde? Auf ein Handzeichen von dir projiziert er das neue Bild? Er wäre ganz in deiner Nähe, aber er hätte eine Aufgabe und würde nicht wie ein Leibwächter dort rumstehen.“  
„Würdest du das tun?“, fragte Daniel hoffnungsvoll an Jack gewandt.  
„Sicher. Wenn du mir vorher erklärst, was ich wann zu tun habe, und ich nicht wie der Trottel vom Dienst dastehe.“  
„Das sollten wir wohl hinkriegen. Prima Idee, Sam.“  
„Und es erspart Ihnen weitere hitzige Debatten“, grinste Jack schief.  
„Nur das war mein Ziel“, bestätigte Sam ebenfalls grinsend und drückte Daniels Hand. 

Die Eröffnung der jährlichen Buch-Woche fand im Ballsaal des historischen San Francisco Hotels statt. Farbige Tiffany-Fenster, alte Wandteppiche, marmorne Treppenhäuser und Säulen und eine antike Holztäfelung bildeten ein sehr festliches Ambiente. 

Jack hatte nicht übertrieben, es waren wirklich jede Menge Leute dort. Verleger und Schriftsteller, Reporter aber auch der Bürgermeister und Geschäftsleute. Sehen und gesehen werden war die Devise. Sam kannte etliche der Leute aus dem Literaturbetrieb und stellte Daniel und auch Jack vor, denn Daniel hatte darum gebeten, dass Jack heute Abend nicht nur als sein namenloser „Schatten“ da war. 

Sie nippten an Champagnerschalen, aßen sich durch winzige Kaviar- und Lachshäppchen und waren nur froh, dass sie am Strand schon die Krabbenbrötchen gehabt hatten, denn die kleinen Canapés waren zwar nett anzusehen, aber füllten nicht einmal den Bodensatz in seinem Magen, wie Jack so anschaulich bemerkte. 

„John!“, rief Sam plötzlich und winkte in die Menge hinein. Ein hochgewachsener, dunkelhaariger Mann näherte sich ihnen mit einem Lächeln.  
„Sam, Daniel!“ Aus dem Händeschütteln wurde nichts, da er in einer Hand einen Teller und in der anderen ein Glas hielt.  
„Darf ich vorstellen: John Sheppard, Jack O’Neill“, meinte Daniel zu Jack und beobachtete ihn genau.  
„Wow!“ Jack grinste breit und strahlte. „Wow!“  
„Sehr erfreut.“ John nickte ein bisschen überwältigt von der offenen Begeisterung. 

Daniel erklärte lächelnd: „Jack ist mein Bodyguard, Sie haben sicher darüber gelesen. Und Sie, John, sind Jacks absoluter Lieblingsautor. Er hat mich sogar dazu gebracht, im Flugzeug den ersten Band der ‚Atlantis’-Reihe anzufangen.“  
„Oh, das freut mich.“ John warf Jack ein Lächeln zu. 

Jacks Augen scannten noch einmal kurz die Umgebung, dann meinte er: „Wir müssen uns unbedingt mal darüber unterhalten, warum der Captain in Band vier, als sie in die Hand der Vertainii zu fallen drohen, dem ersten Offizier befiehlt, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Denn zu zweit wären ihre Chancen doch viel größer gewesen.“  
„Ja, er hat aber doch, und das zu Recht, gehofft, dass es ihr gelingen würde, den Anti-Alpha-Graviton-Disruptor zu aktivieren.“  
„Aber doch erst in allerletzter Sekunde.“  
„So ist das nun mal, wenn man fünfhundert Seiten zu füllen hat“, meinte John lächelnd.  
„Auch wieder wahr.“ 

„Entschuldigt, wenn ich euren Anti-Sonstwas-Disruptor-Austausch mal kurz störe, aber wo ist eigentlich Rodney?“  
„Er ist in Denver wegen dieser Urheberrechtsverletzung bezüglich des Namens ‚Cheyenne Mountain Press’. Es gibt da in New Orleans einen Online-Versand, der unter genau demselben Namen firmiert. Ich denke, die Sache wird zu Rodneys Gunsten ausgehen, da er beweisen kann, dass er den Namen schon seit über zwanzig Jahren verwendet, aber die Verhandlungen sind noch bis nächsten Dienstag angesetzt.“  
„Ja, ich habe davon gehört, ich wusste nur nicht, dass das diese Woche war.“  
„Setzen Sie sich zu uns, John?“, erkundigte sich Sam, die jetzt einen der Tische nahe der Bühne ansteuerte.  
„Ja, gerne.“ 

Es folgten die allbekannten Begrüßungsreden, jeder dankte jedem, sehr darauf achtend, bloß niemanden Wichtiges zu vergessen, der sich dann auf den Schlips getreten fühlen könnte. Es war ein fein choreographiertes Ritual, dem sich niemand entziehen konnte. Immerhin hielt die Vertreterin für die Autoren eine ganz witzige Rede, indem sie es wie eine Oskar-Danksagung aufbaute und wirklich allen, von ihren Eltern bis zu ihrem Hund für die Unterstützung dankte. 

Dann kamen sie zu dem Teil, den das Wort „Buch-Woche“ eigentlich implizierte. Im zweiten Teil des Abends waren einige Autoren eingeladen, ein paar kurze Passagen aus ihren Neuvorstellungen vorzulesen und ein paar Worte dazu zu sagen. Das Spektrum war riesig und reichte von Sachbüchern, die sich mit der richtigen Pflege des Aquariums beschäftigten, über Ratgeber zur Geldanlage, bis hin zu epischen Fantasy-Romanen, blutrünstigen Vampir-Geschichten, elegischen Südstaaten-Dramen und sperriger New-Wave-Lyrik. 

Es war ziemlich unterhaltsam und kurzweilig, denn niemand wollte sich natürlich vor so einem kritischen Publikum blamieren. Da Daniel nicht der Einzige war, der mit einer Powerpoint-Präsentation arbeitete, fiel es gar nicht besonders auf, als er mit Jack zusammen auf die Bühne kletterte, als er an der Reihe war. Fünf Minuten waren wirklich nicht lang und so hatte Daniel Stunden um Stunden darüber gebrütet, was er in seinen Vortrag packen wollte, welches Kapitel am interessantesten war. Im Endeffekt hatte er sich dann für eine Kurzfassung des Schulvortrags entschieden und nach einer knappen wissenschaftlichen Einleitung kam er zu den unterhaltsamen Anekdoten. 

Jack war mit der Aufgabe, zur rechten Zeit die Enter-Taste am Computer zu drücken, nicht gerade überfordert und hatte deshalb noch Zeit, kurze Blicke ins Publikum zu werfen. Die Gäste saßen an ihren Tischen, aßen, tranken, unterhielten sich leise, Bedienungen liefen umher und schenkten Getränke nach, einzelne Gäste standen immer mal wieder auf, um den Ballsaal zu verlassen. Aber niemand benahm sich verdächtig. 

Umso überraschter war er deshalb auch, als sich wenige Meter vor der Bühne plötzlicher dichter, gelber Rauch zu entwickeln begann und innerhalb weniger Sekunden die vorderen Tische und das Podium einnebelte. Da keine Detonation zu hören war und es nirgends brannte, lieferte Jacks Gehirn innerhalb weniger Sekunden die Antwort: modifizierte Feuerwerkskörper oder Paintball-Rauchgranaten. Innerhalb genau derselben Sekunden bildete sich in seinem Kopf auch die Frage nach dem Warum und schickte die Antwort – als Ablenkungsmanöver – gleich hinterher. Jemand wollte etwas von Daniel. Jack stürzte sich auf Daniel, von dem ihn nur wenige Meter trennten. 

Inzwischen kreischten die ersten Stimmen hysterisch; Befehle wie: „Auf den Boden!“ und „Raus hier!“ wurden gebrüllt. Man hörte lautes Husten von den Menschen, die direkt den Rauch einatmen mussten, und aufgeregtes: „Ich will nicht sterben!“ Stühle krachten auf den Boden, Gläser gingen zu Bruch und orientierungslose Leute stürzten nach links, rechts und auch auf die Bühne. 

„Bewahren Sie Ruhe!“, brüllte Jack in das Mikrophon, das er sich von Daniel geschnappt hatte. „Das ist kein Feuer! Das ist nur ein Feuerwerkskörper! Gehen Sie ruhig und langsam zu den Türen!“ Er ließ das Mikrophon einfach auf den Boden fallen und ein schrill kreischender Ton erfüllte den ganzen Saal. „Scheiße!“ Er bückte sich und machte es aus. „Wir müssen weg hier, hinter die Bühne!“ 

Jack versuchte Daniel gleichzeitig zu schieben, den Raum im Blick zu behalten, nach links und rechts zu schauen und sich in dem dichten, gelben Rauch zu orientieren, was verdammt schwierig war. Diese Rauchgranaten waren nur zum Gebrauch im Freien zugelassen – und das mit gutem Grund. Hier im Saal konnten sie ihre volle Wirkkraft entfalten und Jack wurde es klar, dass es nicht nur eine Rauchgranate war, sondern zwei: Jemand hatte eine vor und eine auf die Bühne geworfen. 

Ein sechster Sinn ließ ihn sich in dem Moment nach links drehen, in dem er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas aufblitzen sah, und so konnte er Daniel noch zu Boden schubsen, als eine Klinge millimeterbreit an ihnen vorbeiflog. Hart schlugen sie beide auf dem Boden auf, Jack kam wie beabsichtigt auf Daniel zu liegen, sodass er ihn mit seinem Körper schützen konnte. Das hier war weit von dem spielerischen Vorzeige-Training in der Schule entfernt. „Unten bleiben, unten bleiben!“, befahl Jack drängend und hob seinen Kopf ein paar Zentimeter an. 

Sein erster Reflex war es, seine Waffe zu ziehen. Aber bei diesen Sichtverhältnissen und vor allem diesem Durcheinander war es nutzlos. Die Gefahr, jemand Unbeteiligten zu treffen, war viel zu groß. So beschränkte sich Jack darauf, Daniel aus der Schusslinie zu halten. Daniel hustete stark und auch Jack bekam Atemprobleme und tränende Augen. Er blinzelte heftig, als sich ein großer Schatten näherte, und machte sich bereit, den Angreifer mit einem gezielten Tritt außer Gefecht zu setzen. Der Mann streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus … 

„Kommen Sie.“ Er erkannte die gedämpfte, leicht verzerrte Stimme nicht, da der Mann sich eine feuchte Serviette vors Gesicht gebunden hatte, die seinen Mund und seine Nase bedeckte, was bei diesem Rauch eine sehr weise Entscheidung war. Erst als der Mann sich runterbeugte, konnte Jack seinen Fußstoß gerade noch ablenken, als er im letzten Moment ganz charakteristische schwarze Haare erkannte, die wild in alle Richtungen abstanden. 

„Sheppard.“ Jack ergriff erleichtert die dargebotene Hand und gemeinsam halfen sie dem heftig hustenden Daniel auf die Beine. Sheppard gab sein feuchtes Tuch an Daniel weiter und zusammen bahnten sie sich einen Weg hinter die Bühne. Schon wenige Meter reichten, um den Rauch dünner werden zu lassen, sodass sie keine Mühe hatten, den Ausgang zu finden. 

Hustend und um Atem ringend stolperten sie in den Gang vor dem Ballsaal. Im ganzen Flur standen Menschentrauben. Aufgeregt und schrill redeten sie wirr durcheinander oder lehnten einfach nur sitzend oder stehend an der Wand, die Augen geschlossen. 

Immerhin erschienen jetzt auch die Sicherheitsleute des Hotels und versuchten die Gäste zu beruhigen. Jack, Daniel und John sahen durch eine nicht ganz geschlossene Tür des Ballsaals, dass die Rauchbombe inzwischen ausgebrannt war und die starke Klimaanlage bereits begann, den gelben Rauch abzuziehen und die Luft wieder zu klären. 

Vom Angreifer natürlich keine Spur, es konnte jeder der Angestellten und jeder der Gäste gewesen sein. 

„Bist du verletzt?“ Jack legte Daniel eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
Daniel schüttelte den Kopf, hustete noch einmal kurz und meinte dann: „Nichts passiert. Vielleicht ein paar blaue Flecke, das ist aber auch alles. Danke, Jack. Ich … Oh, verflucht ...“ 

Jack sah, wie Daniel erst in diesem Moment klar wurde, in welcher Gefahr er geschwebt hatte, denn all sein Blut wich ihm aus dem Gesicht. Sein Blutdruck ging in den Keller und Jack stützte ihn, als ihm die Beine wegzusacken drohten. John ergriff Daniels zweiten Ellbogen, um ihn auf den Füßen zu halten. 

„Irgendwer hat … mich wirklich angegriffen.“ Noch immer klang völlige Ungläubigkeit aus Daniels Worten, aber er riss sich soweit zusammen, dass er wieder ohne stützende Hände stehen konnte.  
„Irgendwer hat seine Drohungen wahr gemacht“, bestätigte Jack.  
„Dann war es nicht nur ein Werbegag?“, meinte Sheppard.  
„Nein. Es hat Drohbriefe gegeben und McKay hat sie dann zum Anlass genommen, mich zu engagieren.“ 

„Ich sollte Rodney einen Präsentkorb schicken. Denn wenn er nicht diese Idee gehabt hätte, wer weiß, was heute passiert wäre.“ Daniel zitterte leicht und schlang seine Arme um seinen Oberkörper.  
Jack rieb mit seiner Hand beruhigende Kreise auf Daniels Rücken. Ob er damit mehr Daniel oder sich selbst vergewissern wollte, dass noch mal alles gut gegangen war, wollte er in diesem Moment nicht analysieren. 

Sam bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge und rief dann erleichtert: „Hier seid ihr. Alles in Ordnung mit euch?“  
Alle drei nickten und Daniel meinte: „Alles bestens.“ 

Sam warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu, ging aber nicht näher darauf ein. „Wie ich sehe, hat John euch gefunden. Ich habe sofort die Polizei alarmiert, die sollten eigentlich jede Minute hier eintreffen. Habt ihr irgendwas oder irgendwen erkennen können?“  
„Nichts. Dieser gelbe Rauch hat alles sehr effektiv vernebelt.“ 

Sie hörten das typische Geräusch von Polizeisirenen, dann betraten auch bereits die ersten Polizisten das Hotel. Eine kleine, energische Frau hatte das Kommando.  
„Mein Name ist Detective Fraiser und ich leite die Untersuchungen in diesem Fall. Gehen Sie bitte alle in den Ballsaal zurück, und denken Sie gar nicht erst daran, das Hotel zu verlassen, bevor man nicht mit Ihnen gesprochen hat. Mit jedem einzelnen von Ihnen!“  
Dann befahl sie dem Hotelmanager für Getränke zu sorgen und reservierte für sich selbst einen kleinen Konferenzraum, in dem sie die Befragungen durchführen wollte. 

Als Erstes gingen die Polizisten umher und nahmen die Personalien auf. Als Daniel seinen Namen angab, wurde er in den kleinen Konferenzraum gebeten. „Detective Fraiser möchte Sie als Erstes sprechen.“ Jack, Sam und John begleiteten Daniel.  
„Heißen Sie alle Daniel Jackson?“, fragte Detective Fraiser mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.  
„Ich bin Jack O’Neill und war mit Daniel zusammen auf der Bühne, als die Rauchbombe geworfen wurde“, erklärte Jack. „Ich bin seine Leibwächter und ich werde ihn nicht allein lassen.“ Jack parierte Fraisers Blick.  
„Und ich bin seine Managerin“, schickte Sam etwas kleinlauter hinterher. 

„Mister?“ Ein sarkastischer ‚Und-was-haben-Sie-für-eine-Ausrede?’-Blick traf John.  
„John Sheppard. Äh … Ich bin mit Daniel und Sam befreundet und wir haben gemeinsam an einem Tisch gesessen.“  
„Okay.“ Sie warf einen abwägenden Blick in die Runde, dann kam sie zu einem Ergebnis: „Mr O’Neill kann bleiben, Sie beide bitte ich noch einen Augenblick vor der Tür zu warten.“ 

Daniel nickte Sam und John zu, und die beiden verließen den Raum. 

Detective Fraiser wandte sich an Daniel: „Dr. Jackson, der Angriff ist während Ihres Vortrags geschehen, während Sie und Mr. O’Neill auf der Bühne waren. Können Sie mir schildern, was genau passiert ist?“ 

Daniel schilderte den Ablauf, wie plötzlich überall gelber Rauch gewesen war und Jack ihn im nächsten Moment auch schon zu Boden geworfen hatte. Seine Aussagen waren nicht sehr präzise. Er konnte sich zwar noch genau erinnern, an welcher Stelle in seinem Manuskript er gewesen war, welches das nächste Bild gewesen wäre, von dem eigentlichen Überfall hatte er aber nur Rauch und Fußboden mitbekommen. Er entschuldigte sich, keine Details zur Aufklärung beisteuern zu können. 

„Das ist verständlich, Mr Jackson“, beruhigte Detective Fraiser ihn. „Ihr Gehirn hat einfach für einen Moment abgeschaltet. Wahrscheinlich können Sie mir genau sagen, wie die Maserung des Fußbodens ist, oder ob Sie in dem Moment daran gedacht haben, dass Sie jetzt Flecken auf Ihrem Anzug haben werden.“  
„Das ist wahr“, gestand Daniel erstaunt. „Ich musste in dem Moment nur daran denken, dass Jack ein anderes Aftershave als sonst benutzt hat.“ 

Fraiser ließ ein kleines Lachen hören, Jack meinte erfreut: „Das stimmt!“ und Daniel schlug die Hand vor Augen, als ihm klar wurde, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. 

Jacks Aussagen zu dem Angriff waren wesentlich detaillierter, er konnte sogar ungefähre Zeitangaben machen, wie viel Zeit zwischen dem Wurf der Rauchgasbombe und dem Werfen der Klingen beziehungsweise. Messer, vergangen waren. Aber auch er hatte keinen Blick auf den Angreifer werfen können.  
„Irgendwo auf der Bühne müssen doch noch die beiden Klingen, die er geworfen hat, liegen. Vielleicht bringt uns das weiter“, schlug Daniel vor.  
„Meine Leute sichern den Tatort und sofern der Täter nicht noch Gelegenheit hatte, die Messer einzusammeln, werden sie sie finden. Aber ich fürchte, Fingerabdrücke werden nicht drauf sein. Kommen wir zu Verdächtigen, Mr Jackson. Wer könnte ein Interesse daran haben, Sie zu töten?“ 

Jack und Daniel erzählten ihr von den anonymen Drohbriefen. Sie mussten sich Schelte anhören dafür, dass sie nicht gleich die Polizei eingeschaltet hatten. Aber Daniel konnte Detective Fraiser dann halbwegs überzeugen, dass man nicht wegen jedes merkwürdigen Fanbriefs gleich zur Polizei rennen könnte. „Außerdem habe ich mit dem Engagieren eines Leibwächters ja privat Vorsorge getroffen, damit mir nichts geschieht.“ 

Fraiser hörte sich noch an, was in den Briefen stand, befragte Jack zu seinen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen und versprach auf Jacks Drängen hin, ihnen in den nächsten Tagen Bescheid zu geben, was die weitere Befragung der Gäste ergeben habe. 

„Die ganzen Reden sind doch auch gefilmt worden“, gab Daniel zu bedenken.  
„Ich bin sicher, dass meine Leute sich das Filmmaterial bereits haben aushändigen lassen“, erwiderte Detective Fraiser.  
Jack fügte noch hinzu: „Und wie ist es mit persönlichen Camcordern oder Handys? Wer weiß, vielleicht hat zufällig jemand etwas drauf, was auf der offiziellen Version nicht zu sehen ist? Sie wissen schon, man hat seine Freunde beim Witzchen machen gefilmt und im Hintergrund spaziert plötzlich der Verdächtige rum.“  
„Das scheint mir mehr in den Bereich von Mr Jackson und seinen Schriftsteller-Kollegen zu gehören, solche Zufälle sind im wirklichen Leben leider relativ selten“, erwiderte Fraiser lächelnd. „Aber wir werden sehen, ob jemand während der Ereignisse zufällig auf den Auslöser gedrückt und etwas Interessantes aufgenommen hat.“ 

Detective Fraiser stellte noch ein paar Standardfragen, was sie heute im Verlauf des Tages so gemacht hatten, wo sie wann gewesen waren, ob sie sich noch an irgendetwas Verdächtiges erinnern konnten. „Selbst wenn es Ihnen im ersten Moment nicht merkwürdig vorkam, vielleicht gibt es etwas, das Ihnen jetzt im Rückblick, da Sie sozusagen mehr Puzzlesteine haben, wieder einfällt? Ein Taxifahrer, ein Zimmermädchen? Jemand, dem Sie in den letzten Tagen mehrmals an verschiedenen Stellen über den Weg gelaufen sind? Ein Zufall, der im Rückblick vielleicht kein Zufall gewesen ist, sondern jemand, der ihre Gewohnheiten ausspionieren wollte?“ 

„Dafür sind wir noch nicht lange genug in San Francisco. Wir sind ja erst heute Morgen angekommen. Um schon ‚Gewohnheiten’ zu entwickeln ist es vielleicht noch etwas früh.“  
Detective Fraiser dankte ihnen für ihre Hilfe, gab ihnen noch ihre Telefonnummer, für den Fall, dass ihnen noch etwas einfallen würde, und entließ sie dann.  
„Schicken Sie doch bitte Mrs Carter und Mr Sheppard rein. Ihnen steht es dann frei, ins Hotel zurückzukehren. Wenn ich noch eine Frage habe, werde ich mich an Sie wenden.“ 

Jack wollte sofort zurück. „Es ist sicherer im Hotel als hier in dem ganzen Durcheinander.“  
„Wir warten auf Sam und John, denn bei dem ganzen Polizeiaufgebot hier, glaube ich, gibt es im Moment keinen sichereren Ort als dieses Hotel.“  
„Na schön.“ 

Die Sicherheit war auch mehr ein Vorwand gewesen, Jack wollte vor allen Dingen zurück, weil er Daniel von hier wegbringen wollte. Weil er sich ganz in Ruhe und ohne die vielen Mitmenschen, die Daniel schon sehr genau beobachteten, anhören wollte, wie er das Ganze verkraftet hatte. Jack wollte einfach sicher gehen, dass Daniel so ruhig war, wie er sich nach außen gab. 

Sam und John trudelten im Abstand von wenigen Minuten bei ihnen ein und sie beschlossen ins Hotel zurückzukehren. Auf der Fahrt erkundigte sich Sam mehrmals, ob Daniel sich auch wohlfühle? Ob ihm nicht kalt sei? Ob er keinen Schock habe? Ob sie ihm ihre Jacke geben solle? Ob …  
„Sam! Stopp!“, lächelte Daniel und nahm ihre Hand in seine. „Es geht mir gut. Wirklich. Natürlich bin ich etwas entsetzt, dass jemand meine schöne Rede unterbrochen hat, bevor ich ganz fertig war, aber ich werde drüber hinwegkommen.“ 

„Wir hätten die Promotionstour doch abblasen sollen“, machte sie sich Selbstvorwürfe.  
„Es ist ja an keinem typischen Termin der Tour passiert“, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Auf die Buch-Woche wäre ich auch gegangen, selbst wenn ich nicht mein Buch vorgestellt hätte.“  
„Ohne die Promotour hättest du aber nicht so im Rampenlicht gestanden.“  
„Ohne die ganze Bodyguard-Sache, und wie sie in den Medien aufgebauscht worden ist, auch nicht. Das ist doch immer ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Wer Publicity will, muss auch mit den negativen Begleiterscheinungen leben.“ 

Sam seufzte schwer und Daniel drückte sie einmal kurz an sich.

Im Hotel angekommen, gingen sie alle zusammen in Daniels Hotelzimmer und schalteten den Fernseher ein. Tatsächlich gab es bereits einen kurzen Bericht in den Nachrichten über den „Zwischenfall“. Ein Augenzeuge schilderte für die Kamera höchst dramatisch, wie er die Minuten erlebt hatte, und mit brechender Stimme vertraute er der Reporterin an, dass er geglaubt habe, sein letztes Stündlein habe geschlagen. 

„Wenn man ihn so reden hört, kann man den Eindruck gewinnen, als habe es eine Riesenexplosion gegeben und eine bis an die Zähne bewaffnete Sondereinheit der Terrorabwehr habe den Ballsaal gestürmt“, grummelte Jack.  
„Er ist im Fernsehen, Jack, was hast du denn da erwartet?“  
„Vielleicht hat sogar der Sender ihn um mehr Pathos gebeten, das ist alles möglich.“ 

Daniels Handy klingelte, und als er abhob, konnten auch die anderen Rodneys Stimme hören, so aufgeregt und laut brüllte er in das Telefon. „Geht es dir gut, Daniel? Alles in Ordnung? Sie haben gesagt, niemand wurde verletzt?“  
Daniel hielt das Handy zwanzig Zentimeter vom Ohr weg. „Ja, alles bestens. Ich schätze, du schaust gerade Nachrichten?“  
„Ja! Oh Gott! Das ist so fürchterlich!“ 

„Beruhige dich, Rodney. Nichts ist passiert. Dank deiner Voraussicht hatte ich ja einen Leibwächter und – ich sage es nicht gerne, das weißt du, weil es dein Ego nur noch mehr streichelt – aber dieses Mal hattest du absolut recht.“  
„Rühr dich nicht aus dem Hotel, Daniel! Ich nehme gleich morgen früh den ersten Flug und komme!“ 

Jack drehte Daniels Hand, die das Telefon hielt, so, dass er hineinsprechen konnte. „Mr McKay, wir haben die Sache unter Kontrolle. Auch die Polizistin, die die Untersuchungen leitet, macht einen sehr kompetenten Eindruck. Sie können natürlich gerne kommen, aber ich versichere Ihnen, es ist nicht nötig. Daniel, Sam und ich sprechen mit der Polizei ab, wie wir weiter vorgehen werden. Wir gehen kein unnötiges Risiko ein.“ Außerdem war Jack nicht überzeugt, dass McKays Anwesenheit, in dieser Verfassung, in der er sich befand, eine Bereicherung für sie wäre. 

Johns Lippen formten lautlos: „Darf ich?“, dann nahm er das Handy von Daniel und sagte eindringlich: „Rodney, beruhige dich erst mal. Ich rufe dich gleich von meinem Zimmer aus an und dann beratschlagen wir, was zu tun ist, okay?“  
„John?“ In dem einen Wort schwang so viel Erleichterung mit, dass Sam sich zu Jack und Daniel drehte und fragend die Augen aufriss. 

Daniel zuckte mit den Schultern, Sam drehte das Fernsehgerät leiser und schamlos lauschten sie, wie John jetzt sagte: „Ja, Rodney. Ich bin hier. Ich …“  
„Warst du auch im Saal, als es passierte?“ Rodneys Stimme überschlug sich fast.  
„Ja. Wir haben gemeinsam am Tisch gesessen. Ich …“  
„Es tut mir ja so leid! Das habe ich nie gewollt. Das musst du mir glauben! Ich schwöre es!“ So flehend hatten sie Rodney noch nie gehört. 

„Rodney, verdammt, es war meine Idee, allein auf die Buch-Woche zu fahren.“  
„Was?“ Rodney schien eine andere Antwort erwartet zu haben.  
John runzelte die Stirn. „Wie?“  
„Was hat das mit der Buch-Woche zu tun?“  
„Ähm … Rodney, du machst gerade wenig Sinn. Was hältst du davon, ich gehe jetzt in mein Zimmer und dort erzählst du mir in Ruhe alles der Reihe nach, okay?“  
„O… okay.“ McKay war sichtlich darum bemüht nicht seine Fassung zu verlieren.  
„Ich gebe dich jetzt noch mal an Daniel zurück, einverstanden?“  
„Nein, nein. Sag ihm nur, er soll das Hotel nicht verlassen und ruf mich so schnell es geht zurück.“  
„Mach ich. Bis dann.“ 

John legte auf. Er räusperte sich. „Irgendetwas scheint Rodney da missverstanden zu haben. Ich rufe ihn besser mal zurück.“  
„Und … ähm … wenn Sie ihn dazu überreden können, vorerst zu bleiben, wo er ist, wäre das vielleicht nicht schlecht.“ Jack fuhr sich mit der Hand, die nicht auf Daniels Oberschenkel lag, durchs Haar.  
„Ich versuche es.“ John verabschiedete sich bis zum nächsten Morgen. 

„Was war das jetzt?“, fragte Sam an Daniel gewandt, nachdem John den Raum verlassen hatte. „War das gerade Mr ‚Großklappe’ McKay, der sich von John sagen ließ, was er jetzt tun soll?“  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihn das so mitnimmt“, grübelte Daniel.  
„Wie viel bringen du und Sheppard ihm als Autoren denn so ein?“, erkundigte sich Jack.  
„Jack! Du glaubst doch nicht, dass Rodney …“  
„Angst um seine Investitionen hat?“, beendete Jack den Satz. „Klang doch fast so, oder?“  
„Rodney ist manchmal etwas … brüsk, aber das traue ich ihm dann doch nicht zu“, nahm Sam den Verleger in Schutz.  
„Geld bringt nur in wenigen Leuten das Gute hervor“, meinte Jack nur. 

Sam erhob sich und kniete sich vor den kleinen Kühlschrank. „Noch jemand etwas zu trinken?“, fragte sie.  
„Nein, danke. Ich denke, wir warten morgen früh ab, hören was Detective Fraiser herausgefunden hat und sehen dann, ob es noch sicher genug ist, die weiteren Termine durchzuziehen oder nicht.“  
„Die Diskussion hatten wir doch schon mal. Die Tour wird nicht abgeblasen“, sagte Daniel.  
„Das war, bevor die Drohungen konkret waren.“  
„Ich …“  
„So lange ich für deine Sicherheit verantwortlich bin, liegt die letzte Entscheidung bei mir.“  
„Jack!“  
„Gewöhn dich dran.“  
„Aber …“ 

„Wisst ihr, Jungs, ich denke, ich werde auch ins Bett gehen.“ Sam war schon auf dem strategischen Rückzug. „Wir sehen uns morgen zum Frühstück.“  
„Sam, aber die Vorträge …“, appellierte Daniel an seine Agentin.  
„Mach das mit Jack aus. Gute Nacht.“ Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich. 

„Feigling!“, rief ihr Daniel noch hinterher. Dann wandte er sich an Jack. „Jack, wir …“  
„Hast du es noch immer nicht begriffen? Das ist jetzt mehr als nur eine bescheuerte Briefschreiberin, die dich gerne als Samenspender benutzen will. Du könntest tot sein!“ Voller unterdrückter Wut über Daniels Sorglosigkeit und Fehleinschätzung der Situation, packte Jack Daniel an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn. „Tot!“  
„Hey! Ich habe es begriffen. Ja! Wenn nicht tot, so könnte ich doch im Krankenhaus liegen oder gerade auf dem OP-Tisch zusammengeflickt werden.“  
„Ganz genau!“  
„Eben!“  
Sie starrten sich an. 

Natürlich wollte Jack, dass keinem seiner Klienten etwas passierte, während er für ihn verantwortlich war. Das war schlecht für seine Reputation und auch für sein Selbstverständnis, mit dem er seine Arbeit ausführte. Aber mit Daniel war es mehr. Er wollte auch auf einer Ebene, die nichts mit „Arbeit“ zu tun hatte, Schaden von Daniel abhalten. Es war ihm klar, dass Daniel erwachsen, halsstarrig und selbstbewusst genug war, sein Leben zu meistern. Doch Jack verspürte den Wunsch, persönlich dafür zu sorgen, dass er keine weiteren schlechten Erfahrungen machte. 

Dieser Beschützerinstinkt, der Daniel in die Rolle der Jungfrau in Nöten drängte, würde bestimmt „sehr gut“ bei dem dickköpfigen Autor ankommen, musste Jack reumütig denken. 

„Scheiße, Daniel.“ Er nahm frustriert seine Hände von Daniels Schultern und rieb sich durch den Nacken. „Ich gehe jetzt wohl auch besser.“ Wenn nicht, würde er die leicht vorgeschobene Unterlippe, die eigentlich zeigte, dass Daniel noch mit ihm schmollte, die er aber nur sexy und küssenswert fand … wohl im Endeffekt doch noch küssen. Und gerade jetzt, in dieser besonders angespannten Situation, wäre das sicher das absolut falsche Signal. 

Jack nahm seine Jacke von der Sofalehne, suchte den Schlips, den er schon kurz nach dem Eintreten abgenommen hatte, und fand ihn auf dem niedrigen Beistelltischchen.  
„Bis morgen.“ 

Daniel biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er wollte jetzt nicht allein sein. Er war absolut überzeugt davon, dass dann die Alpträume kommen würden, denn ihm war klar, dass er den Angriff noch nicht verarbeitet hatte. Er wollte Jack gegenüber aber auch nicht klein beigeben und seine Angst eingestehen.  
„Ähm … Sam hat gesagt, wir sollen das Vortragsprogramm absprechen.“  
„Morgen, Daniel. Wir treffen uns zum Frühstück.“ Jack schaute sich noch kurz um, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte, dann ging er zur Tür. „Schlaf gut.“ 

„Jack, bitte bleib.“ Mit zwei raschen Schritten war Daniel bei Jack und hielt ihn am Oberarm fest.  
„Das ist keine gute Idee, Daniel.“  
„Die beste!“  
„Nein.“  
„Doch! Warum nicht?“  
„Wenn ich bleibe, kann ich die Finger nicht bei mir behalten“, erklärte Jack ohne Beschönigung. 

„Das ist das Letzte, das ich will“, sagte Daniel mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich weiß genau, wo ich deine Finger spüren möchte.“  
„Lass uns das verschieben, bis der Auftrag zu Ende ist“, versuchte Jack noch einmal an Daniels Vernunft zu appellieren, aber so ganz überzeugt klang er nicht. 

Daniel spürte diese winzige Unsicherheit in Jacks Stimme und Haltung natürlich sofort und meinte nur: „Du bist doch ein Leibwächter. Und ich möchte nur, dass du deines Amtes waltest. Komm schon, Jack.“ Er nahm Jack das Jackett wieder aus der Hand und legte es über die Lehne des Schreibtischsessels. 

„Wenn du mal immer so versessen darauf wärst, dass ich meines Amtes walte“, grummelte Jack, ließ sich von Daniel aber Richtung Schlafzimmer schubsen.  
„Bin ich. Ich verspreche, morgen auf deine Vorschläge zu hören. Denn du musst mir glauben, ich habe keine Absicht … meine so Erfolg versprechende Laufbahn als Schriftsteller schon so früh zu beenden“, beendete er den Satz triumphierend.  
„Gut zu wissen, dass dir wenigstens der Ruhm am Herzen liegt“, stichelte Jack. 

Daniel schubste Jack rückwärts auf das Bett und hechtete hinterher. „Mir liegen andere Dinge noch mehr am Herzen, aber ich wollte dich nicht überfordern.“ Das Lachen in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.  
„Wer hier das Zeug hat wen zu überfordern, werden wir ja noch sehen, Jungspund!“ Jack zog an der Fliege, die Daniel immer noch trug, und ließ sie dann achtlos neben dem Bett auf den Boden fallen. 

„Jack.“ Daniel schaute in die braunen Augen, die von Lachfältchen umgeben waren, ließ seinen Blick einen Moment auf den schmalen Lippen ruhen, die leicht geöffnet waren, weil Jack ihn offen anlächelte. 

Jack schien gemerkt zu haben, dass sich Daniels Stimmung etwas gewandelt hatte, denn er legte Daniel eine Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herunter. „Das ist eine ganz unprofessionelle Entscheidung“, wisperte er, ehe er seine Lippen auf Daniels presste. 

Unprofessionell oder nicht, es war das, worauf es die letzten Tage unweigerlich hinausgelaufen war. Daniel öffnete seine Lippen sofort, um Jack zu schmecken, ihn willkommen zu heißen, seine Zunge hungrig um Jacks Zunge zu schlingen. Er gestand sich ein, dass das Nicht-Allein-Sein-Wollen nur ein triftiger Vorwand gewesen war. Dies war es, was er eigentlich gewollt hatte. 

Von hungrig wechselte der Kuss zu erforschend, zu sanft und genießerisch, bis Jack sich wieder um die Vorherrschaft bemühte und Daniel dagegen hielt.  
Jack rollte Daniel von sich herunter, was den Kuss unterbrach, sodass er neben ihm zu liegen kam. „Wenn du den Smoking noch mal irgendwann anziehen willst, sollten wir vielleicht erst mal unsere Hosen fein säuberlich auf den Stuhl da legen?“  
„Du bist so unromantisch!“, beschwerte sich Daniel lachend, sprang aber aus dem Bett und machte genau das, was Jack gesagt hatte.

Jack streifte auch rasch seine dunkelgraue Hose ab und faltete sie zusammen. Dann hob er noch einladend die Bettdecke an.  
Daniel wollte gerade drunterkriechen, als er rief: „Warte!“ und aus dem Schlafzimmer stürzte.  
Eine Minute später kehrte er mit einer Tube und ein paar Kondomen zurück, die er nachlässig auf das Nachttischchen warf. Dabei schaute er Jack fragend aber auch hoffnungsvoll an.  
„Gut mitgedacht.“  
Daniel strahlte, denn das war ihm Antwort genug. 

Eilig packte Daniel sein Hemd am Kragen und zog es sich über den Kopf, nachdem er nur die drei obersten Knöpfe aufgemacht hatte – und blieb stecken, denn die Manschetten aufzuknöpfen hatte er vergessen.  
„Mhm … Jack. Ähm… könntest du mir wohl helfen?“ Er streckte seine durch das Hemd „gefesselten“ Hände dem anderen Mann hin.  
„Vielleicht sollte ich dich lieber so lassen?“, neckte Jack. „Dann könnte ich das Tempo bestimmen?“ 

Daniel, der sich den nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Vorschlag tatsächlich ernsthaft durch den Kopf gehen ließ, erwiderte: „Ich … habe so etwas noch nie gemacht, aber … es klingt nicht schlecht.“  
„Oh! Wow!“ Daniel hatte ihn angenehm überrascht.  
„Aber vielleicht nicht jetzt, denn jetzt würde ich dich sehr gerne anfassen.“ Er gab seiner Stimme bewusst oder unbewusst ein weicheres Timbre.  
„Na, komm her.“ Jack fummelte an den verdeckten Knöpfen herum, bis er sie endlich aufbekam und Daniel sich des Hemdes entledigen konnte.  
Kaum waren Daniels Hände frei, kümmerte er sich hastig um die Knöpfe an Jacks Hemd. 

„Hey, wir haben Zeit. Die ganze Nacht“, forderte ihn Jack zu mehr Geduld auf und schnappte sich eine von Daniels Händen, um sie in seiner festzuhalten.  
„Wir hatten Vorspiel seit du in mein Apartment getreten bist“, beschied ihm Daniel. „Entschuldige bitte, dass ich jetzt zur Sache kommen möchte.“  
„Warum diese Ungeduld?“  
„Ich … ich … wahrscheinlich habe ich doch noch mehr Adrenalin im Blut von dem Angriff als ich gedacht habe und das muss ich jetzt irgendwie abbauen.“  
„Medizinisch gesehen ist das recht unwahrscheinlich.“ Jacks Hände streichelten Daniels Arme.  
„Du willst ja nur hören, dass du so heiß bist, dass ich nicht anders kann!“  
„DAS ist mal eine Antwort.“ Jack lachte frech.  
Daniel beugte sich vor und küsste ihn. 

Sie rangelten ein wenig, ließen ihre Hände über den Körper des anderen gleiten, lernten die empfindlichen Stellen kennen. Aber auch die Stellen, an denen ein erotisch gemeintes Streicheln einfach nur kitzelte und sie dann beide zum Lachen brachte. Dann gab es noch die blauen Flecken, die Daniel sich beim Fall zugezogen hatte, und Jack kümmerte sich mit Lecken, Küssen und gemurmelten Entschuldigungen liebevoll um jeden einzelnen. 

Daniel drängte und drängelte, Jack hielt ihn in Schach und zwang ihm sein langsameres Tempo auf, bis Daniel in einer Mischung aus Frustration und haltloser Erregung wimmerte und keuchte. Er warf seinen Kopf auf dem Kopfkissen hin und her, während Jack mit entsetzlicher Langsamkeit seinen steinharten Penis leckte. Ihn mal mit mehr und mal mit weniger Druck anfasste und Daniel so stets auf der Kippe hielt. 

Daniel fühlte wie er von Wogen des Wohlempfindens überspült wurde und zusammenhängende Gedanken immer schwieriger wurden. Er wollte, dass die Woge sich aufbaute, um endlich zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Er wusste aber auch, dass dieser Moment davor unendlich kostbar war, weil er versprach, dass dieses Kribbeln, dieses Ziehen noch nicht zu Ende war, dieses Sehnen noch weiter andauerte. Und er wollte Jack, wollte in Jack sein, wenn sie gemeinsam den Punkt, hinter den es kein Zurückkehren mehr gab, überschritten. Daniel zwang sich, seine Gedanken noch einmal zusammenzureißen. 

„Jack?“  
„Mhmm?“ Jack ließ nicht von seinen sanften Küssen ab.  
„Ich … will in dir sein, wenn es passiert.“  
„Was?“ Jack hob seinen Kopf an.  
„Wieso ‚Was’?“  
„Äh … eigentlich bin ich ein Top.“  
„Oh. Ich eigentlich auch.“ 

Leicht erstaunt schauten sie sich an. Da hatte wohl jeder von ihnen vorschnell vom anderen etwas angenommen, was so nicht stimmte.  
„Oh, verflixt“, rief Jack halb lachend, halb ratlos. „Was … was heißt denn ‚eigentlich’?“, erkundigte er sich hoffnungsvoll. 

„ ‚Eigentlich’ heißt, dass ich … dass ich“, Daniel überlegte für ein paar Sekunden, ob er den einfachen oder den ehrlichen Weg wählen sollte. „Es heißt, dass ich selten jemandem so vertraue, dass ich mich in seine Hände begebe“, entschied er sich für die Wahrheit. „Ich habe es einmal getan, bei einem Studienkollegen. Und anschließend, nachdem wir uns zerstritten hatten, hat er damit im ganzen Institut herumgeprahlt. Mit sehr abwertenden Worten. Ich habe zugesehen, dass das nie wieder passiert ist.“  
„Das tut mir leid.“ 

Daniel zuckte die Schultern. „Das ist lange her. Und was heißt ‚eigentlich’ bei dir?“  
„Dass ich es als Top lieber mag. Wie du weißt, habe ich gern alles unter Kontrolle. Vielleicht eine Berufskrankheit, keine Ahnung. Es fühlt sich für mich einfach richtiger an. Ich möchte … und ja ich weiß, das klingt kitschig … auch im Bett irgendwie … beschützen.“ Jacks Hände beschrieben unsichere Kreise und es war klar, dass er mit Worten nur sehr unzulänglich das ausdrücken konnte, was er meinte. 

Daniel kannte Jack längst nicht so lange, wie er damals Stephen Raynor gekannt hatte. Und doch ertappte er sich dabei, dass er Jack mehr vertraute, als er es jemals bei Stephen getan hatte. Dort war immer ein Rest von Vorsicht gewesen, den er auch nur in den Wind geschlagen hatte, weil er eine Beziehung hatte retten wollen, die bereits am Zerbrechen gewesen war. Er sah jetzt ganz genau, dass er sein Zugeständnis damals als Kitt eingesetzt hatte – aber es war so kläglich gescheitert, wie er das bei logischer Betrachtung vielleicht hätte voraussehen können. 

Jetzt musste er sich entscheiden, ob er Jack einen solchen Vertrauensvorschuss gewähren konnte oder nicht. 

Jack rutschte auf dem Bett nach oben, bis er wieder auf Augenhöhe mit Daniel war. Seine Finger glitten nach wie vor streichelnd über Daniels Brust, fuhren die Rippenbögen nach und rubbelten über die Brustwarzen, die sich sofort verhärteten. Er mochte ja voreilig und naiv gewesen sein, aber er hatte sich immer ausgemalt, dass Daniel auf seine Stärke, seine körperliche Kraft reagieren würde und sich ihm hingeben wollte. Als er ihn, ganz am Anfang, gegen die Wand gepresst hatte, war ihm nicht entgangen, dass Daniel mit einer Erektion darauf reagiert hatte. Nicht bei einem einzigen seiner Tagträume war er auf die Idee gekommen, dass es auch anders herum sein könnte. Nun, das versprach ja interessant zu werden in Zukunft – wenn es zu einer Fortführung der Beziehung käme – wenn sie jedes Mal neu aushandeln müssten, wer oben und wer unten war! 

Und interessant war doch das Beste, was einer Beziehung passieren konnte, musste Jack mit plötzlicher Erkenntnis denken. Denn kaum etwas war schlimmer als Langeweile, weil sie sie den Partner nach Abwechslung suchen ließ. Das würde ihm mit Daniel sicher nicht passieren. 

„Also schön …“, „In Ordnung …“ sagten sie beide zur selben Zeit und mussten grinsen.  
„Du zuerst.“  
„Nein du.“  
„Verdammt, Jack, das ist Kindergartenniveau!“  
„Ja, es hat etwas davon, nicht wahr?“ Belustigt küsste Jack Daniels Mundwinkel und leckte einmal über die Lippen. „Was wolltest du also sagen?“ 

„Der Klügere gibt nach.“ Daniel seufzte. „Ich wollte nur sagen … dass wir … dass ich dir vertraue.“ Er schaute Jack erwartungsvoll und ein bisschen nervös an.  
Jacks Züge entspannten sich und mit warmer, leiser Stimme meinte er: „Und ich wollte dir gerade entgegenkommen und meinerseits … äh … du weißt schon was.“  
„Sind wir jetzt weiter als gerade?“ Daniel grinste und streichelte über Jacks Arm. „Oder haben wir nur das Problem von ‚keiner will’ auf ‚beide wollen’ verschoben?“  
„Wir haben beide unsere Bereitschaft demonstriert und können jetzt schauen, wie es sich entwickelt, okay?“  
„Okay.“ 

Jack drehte Daniel mit einem Griff, den er nur beim Geheimdienst gelernt haben konnte, auf den Bauch und rollte sich über ihn. Daniel wehrte sich und kämpfte gegen Jack. Als Jack dagegen hielt, entwickelte es sich wieder zum Kräftemessen. Er versuchte Jack abzuwerfen, aber der hielt ihn eisern fest. Das verstand Jack also unter „schauen wir mal, wie es sich entwickelt“! Das hätte er sich ja irgendwie denken können. Daniels Enttäuschung wuchs und er versteifte sich unwillkürlich. 

Plötzlich fühlte sich Jack wie ein 1a-Idiot! Die ganze Zeit machte er Daniel durch Langsamkeit verrückt und in dem Moment, wo er ihm sagte, dass er ihm vertraute, wurde er zum … Höhlenmenschen! Er hatte wirklich mehr Blut im Schwanz als im Hirn! „Es tut mir leid. Bitte entspann dich wieder.“ Jack gab Daniels Hände frei. Er blieb über ihm liegen und hauchte winzige Küsse in seinen Nacken und auf seine Schultern. „Bitte.“ 

Nach einem an den Nerven zerrenden langen Moment, wich die Spannung wieder aus Daniels Körper. 

Als Daniel nichts sagte, nahm Jack das als gutes Zeichen. „Denk daran, wie nah du gerade schon warst, lass mich einfach weitermachen“, lockte Jack und strich Daniels Rückgrat mit seinen Fingerknöcheln rauf und runter, bis Daniel sich in die Berührung hineinlehnte. „Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dich ... ähm … später auch … ranlasse.“ Jack stolperte über die letzten Worte und räusperte sich. 

Daniel fand es beruhigend, dass auch ein sonst so selbstsicherer Ex-Geheimagent Wortfindungsstörungen haben konnte. Vielleicht … Er buckelte leicht gegen Jack, aber nicht so, dass Jack es als Befreiungsversuch werten konnte. Er teste Jacks Bereitschaft ihn sanft festzuhalten, ohne ihn wirklich einzuengen und spürte dessen ganzes Gewicht auf sich lasten. Er war von Jacks Körper und Wärme umhüllt und gestand sich ein, dass es sich gar nicht schlecht anfühlte. Er stellte fest, dass er das Wissen um Jacks gezähmte Kraft mochte. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit – und das passte zu Jack, passte perfekt zu seiner ganzen Art. 

„O… Okay“, wisperte er ins Kopfkissen. Er vertraute Jack sein Leben an – da konnte er ihm wohl auch seinen Hintern anvertrauen. Daniel war sich bewusst, dass es nicht so simpel war, aber als Begründung machte es sich im Moment gut. Er ließ die Spannung aus seinen Muskeln weichen. 

Jack quittierte dieses Zeichen des Einverständnisses mit Küssen, die sich von Daniels Hüfte aus langsam auf Daniels Hintern vorarbeiteten. Jack schob erst ein Knie, dann ein zweites zwischen Daniels Beine, sodass er sich dazwischen knien konnte. Mit einem tiefen Atemholen spreizte Daniel seine Beine noch ein wenig mehr, damit er bequem Platz fand. 

Daniel konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er sich das letzte Mal so ausgeliefert aber auch so begehrt gefühlt hatte. Jacks Küsse bedeckten seine Schulterblätter, wechselten mit kleinen Bissen ab, als er zu Daniels Taille kam. Jacks Hände kneteten seinen Hintern und massierten seine kräftigen Muskeln, bis Daniel Laute des Wohlbehagens ausstieß. „Das fühlt sich so gut an“, nuschelte er halb gegen seine Unterarme, halb in das Kopfkissen. 

„Dein Privatmasseur, mit dem ganz speziellen Service“, scherzte Jack. Noch einen Moment hielt er die Massage aufrecht, dann zogen seine Hände sanft die beiden Hälften von Daniels Hintern auseinander. 

Noch ehe sich Daniel richtig überlegt hatte, wie er in diesem Moment aussehen musste und ob ihm das nicht schon zu intim war, spürte er Jacks Zunge dort. „Uoah.“ Was für ein Gefühl! Alle hochempfindlichen Nerven an dieser Stelle wurden stimuliert und Daniel jagte es einen angenehmen Schock das Rückgrat rauf. Er stöhnte laut auf und drückte seine Hüften etwas nach oben, um Jack entgegen zu kommen. „Oh mein Gott, hör bloß nicht auf.“ 

Er hörte Jack lachen, spürte ihn lachen und dachte, wie seltsam es wäre, das an so einer Stelle zu spüren. Doch ehe er sich eine passende Bemerkung zurecht gelegt hatte, drang Jacks Zunge in ihn. Ein heiß-weißer Strahl raste bis in seine Fußsohlen und ließ ihn erzittern. Sein einziger Gedanke war nur, wie gut, wie fantastisch sich das anfühlte. Und wenn Jack so weitermachte, würde er kommen, bevor Jack in ihm war. 

Jack war froh, dass sein „Ablenkungsmanöver“ so ein durchschlagender Erfolg war. Daniel bog sich ihm entgegen, flehte „mehr, mehr“ und schien auch verdrängt zu haben, dass er vor nicht ganz einer Stunde noch dagegen angekämpft hatte. Und auch als Jack seine Zunge erst durch einen, dann durch zwei Finger ersetzte, verspannte er sich keine Sekunde. Dieses Vertrauen verursachte Jack einen Kloß im Hals – er war sich bewusst, dass das kein Geschenk war, das Daniel leichtfertig gab. Jetzt war er verantwortlich, sich dem Vertrauen würdig zu erweisen. Rasch zog er sich ein Kondom über, dann kehrten seine Finger zurück, um Daniel zu verwöhnen und vorzubereiten. Erst als er sich absolut sicher war, dass es mit keinerlei Schmerzen für Daniel verbunden war, drang er langsam in ihn. „Okay?“ Eng und warm umschloss ihn Daniels Körper. 

„Ja.“ Und es war mehr als in Ordnung. Jack bewegte sich vorsichtig in ihm und fragte noch zwei Mal „Okay?“, bis Daniel leicht atemlos „Fester!“ sagte. Erst dann wurden Jacks Stöße tiefer und härter. Er traf jedes Mal genau die richtige Stelle und Daniel rutschte immer tiefer in einen warmen See voller Wohlbefinden. Es schlug ihm von allen Seiten entgegen, sein ganzer Körper schien eine einzige erogene Zone zu sein und selbst dort, wo sein Penis gegen das glatte Laken rieb, bauten sich Kaskaden von kleinen, angenehmen Schockwellen auf. Er presste sich Jack entgegen, versuchte ihn noch tiefer in sich zu spüren, bot sich ihm noch schamloser dar, indem er seine Beine weiter spreizte. Aber Jack blieb bei seinen zärtlichen Bewegungen, zog Daniel unweigerlich mit, aber nicht in harten, stolpernden Sätzen, sondern mit gleitenden, fließenden Abläufen, verengte er die Spirale der Lust, bis Daniel nur noch aus dem Gedanken „Jetzt, jetzt, jetzt“ bestand. 

Er schien das wohl laut gesagt, geflüstert, gefleht oder was auch immer zu haben, denn Jack schob seine Hand unter seinen Bauch, umfasste sein Glied, strich auf und ab und meinte ruhig: „Dann komm.“ 

Daniel ließ sich fallen und kam. 

Jack, der sich in den letzten Minuten sehr zurückgehalten hatte, lockerte seine verkrampften Finger, die neben Daniels Fingern das Kopfkissen umkrallt hatten, und ließ sich ebenfalls fallen. Er braucht nur sieben, acht Bewegungen, dann ergoss er sich stöhnend in Daniel, der dies mit einem aufseufzenden „gut“ kommentierte. Er blieb noch einen Moment auf Daniels Rücken liegen, atmete gegen dessen verschwitzte Haut, genoss den Geruch nach Sex und Erfüllung, ehe er sich von ihm herunterrollte, das Kondom entsorgte und sich dann von Daniel in eine schlappe Umarmung ziehen ließ. 

Daniel legte seine Stirn gegen Jacks, schlang einen Arm um Jacks Taille und seufzte tief auf, als Jacks Hand sich auf seine Hüfte legte und sein Daumen winzige Kreise streichelte.  
„Glaub aber ja nicht, dass du mich jetzt für immer … umgedreht hast“, merkte Daniel träge an, und seine Finger glitten über Jacks verschwitzte Schläfen und glätteten die kurzen Haare dort. „Aber ein paar Mal seltener können wir die Diskussion jetzt schon führen.“ Es war genau das, was er gebraucht hatte. Sanft und langsam, in deutlichem Gegensatz zu der Hektik der letzten Tage und Stunden. 

„Das ist gut. Ich freue mich aber auch schon auf Rangeleien um die Vorherrschaft“, grinste Jack.  
„Ich auch.“ Daniel hob den Kopf ein paar Zentimeter, um Jack in die Augen zu schauen. „Wir werden sehr gut darin sein.“ Er strahlte Jack begeistert an.  
„Oh ja, das werden wir.“ Jack besiegelte den Pakt mit einem weiteren Kuss. 

Als Jack nach der Bettdecke griff, zupfte Daniel eine handvoll Papiertücher aus der Box und reichte welche an Jack. Notdürftig machten sie sich sauber, dann zog Jack die Decke über sie beide. Schon kurze Zeit später waren sie eingeschlafen, auch wenn Daniel vor zwei Stunden noch geschworen hätte, dass er in dieser Nacht kein Auge zubekommen würde. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie waren bisher noch nie gemeinsam in einem Bett aufgewacht, aber dank der gemeinsamen Zeit im Apartment kannten sie den anderen schon vor dem Frühstück, vor dem Duschen, vor dem ersten Kaffee. Und so war es auch okay, dass Jack trotz der gemeinsam verbrachten Nacht, mit seiner üblichen Routine fortfuhr und vor dem Frühstück eine Runde joggen ging. Neu war nur, dass er Daniel zu dieser Ankündigung einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte, ihm durchs Haar wuschelte und ihm empfahl, nicht wieder einzuschlafen. 

Daniel grummelte irgendetwas schwer Verständliches in die Zudecke, die er bis übers Kinn gezogen hatte. Jack konnte nur „Hummeln im Hintern … selber Schuld … kein Blowjob … Sam fragen“ ausmachen. Da Jack sicher war, dass der letzte Teil des Gemurmels nicht mit dem ersten in Verbindung stand, gab er Daniel noch einen aufmunternden Klaps auf die Schulter, dann war er verschwunden. 

Eine dreiviertel Stunde später war er wieder zurück und hatte als Symbol des guten Willens einen Becher dampfenden Kaffee mitgebracht. Daniel kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer und stürzte sich dankbar auf das Gebräu. 

„Sheppard hat kurz nachdem du weg warst angerufen und gesagt, dass er auf dem Weg ist, um Rodney vom Flughafen abzuholen“, meinte er zwischen zwei kleinen Schlückchen.  
„Vom Flughafen? McKay ist also doch nach San Francisco gekommen?“  
„Offensichtlich. Frag mich nicht warum. Aber aus irgendeinem Grunde ist es wohl absolut notwendig, dass Rodney mit uns spricht. Sheppard wollte mir am Telefon aber nicht sagen, worum es geht, nur dass es sehr wichtig ist. Sie kommen hierher. Sam auch. Ich habe Frühstück für alle aufs Zimmer bestellt.“ 

Jack runzelte die Stirn, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Okay. Ich springe noch schnell unter die Dusche … oder möchtest du noch mal auf dein Angebot von heute früh zurückkommen?“ Jack ließ seine Hand über Daniels Arm gleiten.  
„Schlechtes Timing.“ Daniel schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, legte seine Finger über Jacks und drückte sie sanft. „Der Zimmerservice wird gleich klopfen und so viel Hetze vor dem Frühstück ist gar nicht gut.“  
„Na schön. Dann schleife ich meinen Astralkörper jetzt mal ins Bad.“  
„Mach du das.“ Daniels Blick enthielt ein eindeutiges Versprechen für später. 

Schon nach wenigen Minuten hörte Jack den Zimmerservice, der gegen ein entsprechendes Trinkgeld einen Tisch für fünf Personen in Daniels Zimmer eindeckte. Dann kam Sam, und gerade als er sich noch etwas Rasierwasser ins Gesicht klatschte, klopften auch Sheppard und McKay an. Sie begrüßten sich alle kurz und nahmen am Tisch Platz. 

„So, dann lassen Sie mal hören, Mr McKay, warum Sie persönlich hier sind.“ Auffordernd schaute Jack den anderen Mann an, der bisher nur in seinem Kaffee rumgerührt hatte und außer der Begrüßung noch keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte.  
McKay warf einen bittenden Blick auf Sheppard. 

„Rodney, wir haben doch alles besprochen.“ Sheppards Ton war eindringlich.  
„Ich … ich … John, sag du es ihnen.“  
„Du hast es dir eingebrockt, du wirst es jetzt auch klarstellen.“ Sheppard verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

Rodneys Blick wandelte sich von flehend und hilfesuchend zu herausfordernd. „Also schön“, bemerkte er patzig. „Der zweite Satz der Erpresserbriefe ist von mir.“ Er stellte seine Kaffeetasse mit so viel Wucht auf die Untertasse, dass etwas überschwappte. 

Einen Augenblick sagte niemand etwas, dann fragte Daniel zögerlich nach: „Du hast die Briefe geschrieben?“  
„Sag ich doch.“  
„Rodney!“ Sheppard funkelte ihn wütend an.  
„Ja, ja, ja … es tut mir leid. Ich … ich dachte, dass Daniel nur mit den beiden Briefen von dieser Hathor niemals zustimmen würde, das Ganze an die Presse zu geben. Da habe ich auch noch zwei … drei geschrieben, um den Druck zu erhöhen.“ Rodney schaute niemanden an und versuchte den verschütteten Kaffee mit einer Serviette aufzutunken. „Ich habe mir nichts Böses dabei gedacht.“ 

„Sie haben überhaupt nicht gedacht!“, donnerte Jack.  
„Habe ich wohl!“  
„Sie haben Daniels Leben in Gefahr gebracht! Sie haben ihm seelische Pein zugefügt, weil er Ihren Bockmist lesen musste! All die Gemeinheiten! All die haltlosen Anschuldigungen!“  
Rodney lief rot an. „Ich habe …“  
„Hey!“, unterbrach Sam die beiden Streithähne. „Es geht um Daniel und Daniel hat ja wohl das meiste Recht etwas dazu zu sagen.“  
„Ich …“  
„Rodney, halt die Klappe!“ fuhr sie ihn an. 

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Daniel, der etwas betäubt von dieser überraschenden Wahrheit war. „Ähm … Das ist sehr … unschön. Ja. Ähm … Wie passt Jack in das Bild?“, fragte er das, was ihm auf einmal am Wichtigsten schien.  
„Die Idee kam mir ganz spontan“, erwiderte Rodney mürrisch. „Eigentlich wollte ich nur eine Pressekampagne daraus machen, dann fiel mir aber ein, wie viel wirksamer es ist, noch einen Leibwächter zu engagieren.“ 

Sheppard warf seine Serviette auf den Tisch, stand auf, atmete tief durch und zog Rodney am Ellbogen.  
„Aua!“  
„Ich will dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen“, erklärte er um Ruhe bemüht, und zerrte den anderen Mann am Arm aus dem Sessel.  
„John, ich …“  
Unerbittlich schleifte Sheppard McKay mit sich, bis sie am Fenster standen. Daniel schaltete das Radio mit leiser Musik ein, damit die beiden wenigstens ein bisschen Privatsphäre hatten. 

Die Pantomime-Show war noch aufschlussreich genug.  
Rodney wedelte wild mit den Armen rum, war verstockt, und gab sich ein wenig wie ein trotziger Sechsjähriger. Sheppard redete ruhiger auf ihn ein, fasste ihn am Arm, legte seine Hand auf Rodneys Schulter und strich ihm über den Nacken. 

Sam schaute Daniel fragend an, der zuckte die Schultern und Jack wisperte: „Haben die was miteinander?“  
„Keine Ahnung. Rodney hat mir nie etwas gesagt“, meinte Daniel.  
„Mir auch nicht“, bestätigte Sam. 

Sie waren jetzt offensichtlich im zweiten Akt angekommen, denn Sheppards Finger rutschten etwas nach vorne, sein Daumen streichelte Rodneys Wange. Rodney schaute ihn mit großen, ziemlich verzweifelten Augen an und schien immer noch zu verhandeln, aber längst nicht mehr so vehement. Sheppard schüttelte den Kopf und Rodney sackte ein wenig in sich zusammen. Sheppards Zeigefinger ging unter Rodneys Kinn, er hob es an und zwang Rodney, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.  
Spätestens jetzt rechnete Sam mit einer lautstarken Explosion, denn sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass McKay sich so etwas gefallen ließ und irgendwem erlaubte, seine Autorität so in Frage zu stellen. 

Stattdessen nickte Rodney zögerlich und legte seinerseits Sheppard eine Hand gegen die Brust. 

Und irgendwie erstaunte es die aufmerksamen Zuschauer jetzt kaum noch, als Sheppard sich etwas vorbeugte und Rodneys Lippen in einem unendlich zarten Kuss einfing. Ganz plötzlich schien das der einzige logische Schluss für diese kleine Szene zu sein. 

Jack zog eine Augenbraue etwas spöttisch nach oben, Sam hielt die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut loszulachen.  
„Er hat seinen Meister gefunden“, wisperte Daniel das, was alle dachten und grinste auch unendlich breit. Wie schön, dass er auch noch erleben durfte, dass es jemanden gab, der Rodney McKay mundtot machen konnte! 

Für einen Moment schien McKay jedenfalls seine Umgebung vergessen zu haben, denn er zog Sheppard fest auf sich und küsste ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihm keiner am Tisch so recht zugetraut hatte, da sie nur den „offiziellen“ McKay kannten. John erwiderte den Kuss ebenso stürmisch. Dann schienen sie sich wieder ihrer Umgebung bewusst zu werden, denn sie ließen voneinander ab. Rodney war etwas rot im Gesicht, aber das konnte auch von der Aufregung oder der Leidenschaft kommen. Sheppard vergrub etwas linkisch seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und die beiden kamen zum Frühstückstisch zurück. 

„Äh … ja“, begann Rodney. „Das da …“, er wedelte mit seiner Serviette Richtung Fenster, „… vergessen wir’s. Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte … warum ich eigentlich hier bin … Daniel, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so gekommen ist. Das habe ich nicht bedacht. Ich wollte wirklich nur Publicity für dich, da schien mir die Sache mit den Briefen … wie eine gute Idee. Und auch jetzt finde ich noch, alles in allem betrachtet … Aua!“ 

Rodney funkelte John empört an. „Also es war keine gute Idee“, brachte er seine Entschuldigung lahm zu Ende. 

„Aber mit dem Angriff habe ich überhaupt nichts zu tun! Glaubt mir, mir blieb bald das Herz stehen, als ich das im Fernsehen gesehen habe! Ich fürchtete, dass John … und du und Sam auch … und Sie natürlich auch Mr O’Neill“, fügte er noch pflichtschuldig hinzu, „zu Schaden gekommen wäret! Das waren so schreckliche Minuten, bis ich endlich einen völlig unfähigen Polizisten in der Leitung hatte, der sich nach langem Zureden endlich mal bequemte, mir zu sagen, ob es Verletzte gegeben hatte!“ 

„Boah, McKay“, meinte Jack kopfschüttelnd. „Ich glaube, ich bin froh, nicht tagtäglich mit Ihnen zusammenarbeiten zu müssen.“  
„Hallo?! Ich …“  
„Rodney“, Daniel unterbrach ihn rigoros. „Wenn ich noch mal rekapitulieren darf: Als du Jack eingestellt hast, hatten wir noch gar kein Problem.“  
„Na ja … nein, nicht direkt. Aber jetzt.“  
„Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Inwieweit die beiden Sachen jetzt zusammenhängen, sei erst mal dahin gestellt. Wir sollten uns jetzt überlegen, ob…“  
„Die heutigen Termine habe ich abgesagt, damit wir eine Strategie planen können“, warf Sam ein.  
„Dann sollten wir jetzt mal Detective Fraiser anrufen und fragen, ob die Auswertungen der Überwachungskameras etwas ergeben haben“, schlug Jack vor und setzte es auch gleich in die Tat um.

Nachdem er sein Telefonat beendet hatte, erklärte er: „Fraiser hat noch ein paar Leute vom Personal zu befragen und kommt dann zu uns. Wir sollen hier im Zimmer auf sie warten.“  
„Dann können wir ja erst mal in Ruhe frühstücken“, schlug Rodney vor und griff schon nach dem Toastbrot.  
„Und ein paar Dinge klären“, sagte Daniel sehr pointiert und schaute dabei Rodney an. Da ihm aber einfiel, dass er ohne Rodneys verrückte Idee niemals Jack kennen gelernt hätte, fiel das „Kreuzverhör“ dann weit milder aus, als es Rodney eigentlich verdient hatte. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Fraiser erschien vierzig Minuten später mit einer DVD, die sie in einen Laptop einlegte, den sie ebenfalls mitgebracht hatte.  
„Da haben meine Leute alle Mitschnitte der Kameras, Handys und Camcorder draufgespielt, die wir auftreiben konnten. Schauen wir in Ruhe durch, ob Sie Leute erkennen, die dort nicht hingehören.“ Sie startete die DVD. 

Es kamen etliche Leute zusammen, die einer von den Fünfen kannte. Aber das führte nicht weiter, denn alle diese Leute standen auch auf der Gästeliste und hatten ein Recht dort zu sein. Sie achteten auch auf das Personal, aber niemand machte sich durch irgendetwas verdächtig. Manche Handybilder waren aber auch so pixelig oder so dunkel und verwackelt, dass Rodney mehr als einmal moserte, wie man nur so unfähig sein könnte, mit einem Stück Technik dermaßen dilettantisch umzugehen. 

„So, und hier bei 21:17 achten Sie mal ganz genau auf die Person am linken Bildrand“, meinte Detective Fraiser und ließ die DVD langsamer abspielen. „Und ja, Mr McKay, die Bildqualität ist wieder bedauerlich schlecht“, fügte sie noch süffisant hinzu. 

Man sah im Vordergrund zwei Personen, die in bester Stimmung waren und dann so sehr lachten, dass eine von ihnen etwas von dem Champagner, den sie gerade trank, über den ganzen Tisch prustete. John kommentierte als Erstes die fehlenden Tischsitten. 

Von Fraiser aber vorgewarnt, sahen sie im Hintergrund schemenhaft eine Figur, die etwas in der Hand hielt, es fallen ließ und nach links aus dem Blickfeld verschwand. Man hätte es für eine Serviette halten können, wenn sich nicht genau an dieser Stelle nach wenigen Sekunden dicker, gelber Rauch entwickelt hätte. 

„Woah! Das ist er! Da hat tatsächlich jemand den Attentäter drauf! Kann man das noch ein bisschen ranzoomen?“, fragte Jack.  
Janet Fraiser wählte einen Bildausschnitt und der Computer vergrößerte das Bild. Sie justierte noch ein wenig die Einstellungen, dann meinte sie: „Das ist das klarste Bild, das wir bekommen können.“  
„Aber, aber, das ist kein Mann, das ist eine Frau!“, rief Sam und rutschte näher an den Bildschirm heran. 

„Das nehmen wir auch an“, bestätigte Detective Fraiser. „Wir haben Körpergröße und Umrissformen extrapoliert und es sollte sich dabei um eine etwa 1,70 bis 1,80 große, schlanke Frau handeln.“  
„Irgendetwas an ihr kommt mir bekannt vor.“ Jack runzelte die Stirn und zermarterte sich sein Hirn, wo er sie schon mal gesehen hatte.  
„Zeigen Sie uns noch mal die ganze Sequenz“, bat Daniel.  
Fraiser kam seinem Wunsch nach. 

„Das ist die Origin-Tussi!“, rief Jack auf einmal.  
„Du könntest recht haben. Ja, ich bin mir jetzt auch recht sicher, das ist Adria Maldoran.“ Daniel warf Jack einen begeisterten Blick zu. Sie kamen voran! Er hätte zwar nie gedacht, dass Mrs Maldoran derartig neidisch auf seinen Erfolg war – aber man lernte ja nie aus. 

Sie erklärten Detective Fraiser, woher sie Adria Maldoran kannten. Fraiser telefonierte sofort mit ihrem Büro und ordnete an, die Adresse von Mrs Maldoran ausfindig zu machen und die Autorin aufs Polizeirevier zu bringen.  
Sie schauten noch den Rest der DVD an, ohne neue Erkenntnisse zu gewinnen und gerade als Detective Fraiser gehen wollte, erhielt sie die Information, dass Adria Maldoran nicht in ihrer Wohnung war und die Vermieterin sie auch bereits seit mehreren Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hatte. 

„Das ist sehr schlecht.“ Fraiser runzelte die Stirn und klickte mit einem Kugelschreiber auf die Tischplatte. „Das heißt, mit diesem Angriff ist noch nicht Schluss. Es ging nicht nur darum, Mr Jackson in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Sie will mehr – und wird es wohl noch einmal versuchen.“ 

„Also ist hier und jetzt Schluss mit den Buchvorstellungen“, erklärte Sam kategorisch.  
„Nein!“ Daniel drehte sich zu Jack. „Du garantierst doch meine Sicherheit, nicht wahr?“ 

Jack war von Daniels Vertrauen gerührt. „So gern ich das täte, aber garantieren kann ich das nicht“, meinte Jack sanft. „Sam hat recht. Das Risiko ist zu groß.“  
„Verdammt! Wenn sie will, kann sie mich auch in meiner Wohnung in Denver überfallen, auf dem Weg zum Supermarkt, wenn ich … spazieren gehe, oder was weiß ich. Ich kann mich doch die nächsten Wochen und Monate jetzt nicht verstecken!“ 

„Daniel hat recht“, bezog John Partei. „Wäre das hier einer meiner Romane, wären die Aliens bestimmt nicht so dumm, noch mal an derselben Stelle zuzuschlagen. Sie würden sich etwas Neues überlegen – und das könnte überall sein.“  
„Welche Aliens?“, fragte Fraiser völlig perplex. 

„Er schreibt Science-Fiction-Romane“, erklärte Rodney, ehe John antworten konnte.  
„Aha.“ Es sah nicht so aus, als wäre Fraiser ein großer Fan davon.  
„Wir sollten ihr eine Falle stellen“, erklärte John.  
„Eine Alien-Falle?“, höhnte Fraiser. Dann setzte sie sich gerader hin. „Entschuldigung, das war sehr unprofessionell. Aber ich werde sicher keinen Zivilisten in Gefahr bringen, um einen Verbrecher zu fangen – auch wenn das in Ihren Romanen so funktioniert, Mr Sheppard.“ 

Daniel meinte nachdenklich: „Johns Idee könnte aber funktionieren. Wenn wir sie glauben machen …“  
„Meine Herren! Das sind Buch-Ideen! Wir sind hier in der Wirklichkeit!“, rief Fraiser. 

„Lassen Sie Daniel doch mal ausreden“, mischte sich Jack ein. „Denn es ist doch wirklich so, solange sie nicht gefasst ist, ist er nicht sicher.“ Auch wenn es ihm sehr gefiele, auf unbestimmte Zeit noch Daniels Leibwächter zu sein, so war Jack doch klar, dass das keine dauerhafte Lösung war.  
„Danke, Jack. Wenn wir sie glauben machen, dass der Täter gefasst wurde, wir meinen Bodyguard abziehen, die zusätzlichen Sicherheitsmaßnahmen beenden, dann …“  
„Ähh … Daniel … an so etwas hatte ich eigentlich nicht gedacht.“  
„Glauben machen, habe ich gesagt. In Wahrheit gibt es weiter Polizisten in Zivil.“ 

Rodney schnipste mit den Fingern: „Daniel gibt ein Interview, in dem er sich sehr erleichtert zeigt, dass der Alptraum jetzt zu Ende ist und er endlich wieder wie ein freier Mann leben kann. Wenn sie das nicht anlockt – dann weiß ich auch nicht.“ 

Eine hitzige Debatte folgte, aber im Endeffekt war es das, worauf sie sich einigten. Das Interview sollte noch in die Abendzeitungen gebracht werden, dann würden sie ihr einen Tag zur Vorbereitung geben und in zwei Tagen sollte Daniel dann – scheinbar ohne jede Begleitung – allein in einen Starbucks gehen, der mit Polizisten in Zivil bestückt war. Sie würden die heute ausgefallen Vorträge übermorgen in San Francisco nachholen, sodass diese ganze Aktion auch in keinen neuen Zuständigkeitsbereich, was die Polizei betraf, fallen würde. 

Jack beschloss, sich für diese Aktion noch ein wenig Verstärkung zu besorgen und seinen alten Kumpel Tealc auf ein paar Tage nach San Francisco einzuladen. Davon brauchte aber keiner zu wissen und auf Tealcs Diskretion konnte er sich absolut verlassen. 

Rodney und Sam organisierten einen Termin mit der Presse, und auch Fraiser bereitete ein kurzes Statement von Seiten der Polizei vor. Das blieb aber so vage, dass man ihr nachher keinen Strick draus drehen konnte. Nur zusammen mit Daniels Interview war man versucht, dort Sachen hineinzulesen, die sie so niemals gesagt hatte.

Am frühen Nachmittag, nachdem alles in die Wege geleitet worden war, gingen Daniel, Jack, Sam, Rodney und John noch gemeinsam essen, bevor Rodney wieder nach Denver zurückflog. 

Rodney war froh, auf einem Essen in der Öffentlichkeit bestanden zu haben, denn so konnten sie ihn nur leise und ohne Aufsehen zu erregen zu diesen vermaledeiten Erpresserbriefen befragen. Er gab sich einigermaßen zerknirscht, und sie ließen nach einer Weile tatsächlich von ihm ab. 

Stattdessen fragte Sam: „Ach, Rodney, John, was läuft denn da so zwischen euch?“ Sie grinste verschmitzt. Falls die beiden gehofft hatten, dass niemand die Sprache darauf brachte, hatten sie sich getäuscht.  
„Nach was sah es denn aus?“, schnappte Rodney. „Die Besprechung für Johns neues Buch?“  
„Ach, bekommen diesen Service jetzt alle Autoren?“, neckte Daniel.  
„Pfft! Manche von unseren Autoren willst du nicht mit der Kneifzange anfassen! Äh … Anwesende natürlich ausgenommen.“  
„Natürlich.“ Daniel nickte grinsend und fügte noch ein aufforderndes: „Also?“ hinterher. 

„Rodney und ich sind seit gut einem Jahr zusammen.“ John sah offensichtlich keinen Sinn darin, weiter ein Versteckspielchen zu betreiben, obwohl die Fakten auf dem Tisch lagen.  
„Ja“, bestätigte Rodney. „So lange halte ich es schon mit dem Dummkopf aus.“  
„Und ich mit dem miesepetrigen Tyrannen.“ 

Der Blick, den sie sich zuwarfen, verriet, dass keine der Antworten ernst gemeint war. Daniel versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie ein Zusammenleben mit Rodney wohl aussehen musste. John war auf den ersten Blick der Einfachere, aber wer wusste schon, welche Macken er so hatte? 

„Aber habt ihr nicht zwei verschiedene Adressen?“, fragte Sam.  
„John hat sein Mini-Apartment behalten. Einmal weil es besser aussieht …“  
„Und weil ich mich dahin zurückziehen kann, wenn mich die Muse küsst und ich mal drei, vier Tage nichts als Schreiben im Kopf habe.“ 

„Leider“, seufzte Rodney. „Oh, oh, das kam jetzt falsch raus!“ Er ruderte mit den Händen und hätte beinahe ein Glas umgestoßen. „Ich meinte nur … das sollte nicht heißen, dass ich den Sex vermisse, sondern … ich …“  
Sheppard zog die Augenbrauen hoch und Rodney fiel auf, was er gerade gesagt hatte. 

„Oh Mist! Das kam auch falsch raus! Natürlich vermisse ich den Sex, aber … aber … ich glaube, ich halte jetzt besser den Mund.“  
Sheppard legte seine Hand über Rodneys und stimmte liebenswürdig zu. „Ich glaube auch, das wäre besser.“  
„Ha, bild dir nur nichts ein, wenn du jetzt das letzte Wort hast!“  
„Keine Sorge, ich nehme es nicht in meine Liste auf.“  
„Du hast eine Liste?“  
„Rodney!“  
„Oh. Nein, nein, natürlich nicht.“ Er trank gierig sein Glas leer und meinte dann an Sam gewandt: „Frage beantwortet?“  
„Danke. Ich habe einen interessanten Einblick gewonnen.“ Sie lachte offen.  
„Gern geschehen“, kommentierte Rodney säuerlich. „Okay, nachdem ich jetzt so zur Auflockerung des Essens beigetragen habe, wird es wohl Zeit für mich zum Flughafen zu fahren.“  
„Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde, Rodney.“ 

Daniel bestellte noch eine Runde Kaffee für alle, das Patentrezept in allen Situationen. Jack brachte das Thema auf Johns neues Buch. Sie fachsimpelten ein wenig und alle steuerten mehr oder weniger verrückte Vorschläge für den Fortgang der Story bei. 

„Ich würde gerne mal lesen, wie die Atlantis auf einem Unterwasser-Planeten landet“, meinte Jack.  
„Oder sie könnten eine Welt anfliegen, auf der noch eine Kultur herrscht, die der der alten Ägypter nachempfunden ist“, brachte Daniel sein Fachgebiet ins Spiel.  
„Der Captain könnte seine Vorliebe für seinen männlichen Wissenschaftler entdeckte“, konnte es Sam nicht ganz lassen.  
„Das wird dann wohl eine neue Reihe werden“, lachte John. 

„Hey, die Idee hat was! Ich bin überzeugt, dass die sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht schlecht verkaufen würde. Denn Romane mit schwulen Helden sind doch gerade groß im Kommen.“ Rodney sah sofort einen Vorteil für seinen Verlag und die anderen sahen schon die Dollar-Zeichen in seinen Augen aufblitzen.  
Daniel lachte: „John, ich sehe schon, was du als nächstes schreiben wirst.“  
„Nein, nein!“, beschwerte sich Jack. „Ich will erst wissen, wie es mit der ‚Atlantis’ weitergeht, ehe ich ‚Queer as Folk’ im Weltall will.“  
„Jack, ich lasse niemanden zurück“, grinste John. „Die ‚Atlantis’ wird ihre Mission beenden, ehe ich irgendwelchen schwulen Captains hinterherjage.“  
„Das ist gut zu hören.“ 

Sie alberten noch herum, konstruierten die wildesten Szenarien für mögliche Bestseller, überboten sich in Unglaublichkeiten und beinahe wäre Rodney zu spät zum Flughafen gekommen …

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der restliche Tag verlief ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Daniel nahm noch einen Termin im Literatur-Institut wahr. Den Abend verbrachte er mit Sam und Jack, ehe er Jack „ganz unauffällig“ in dessen Hotelzimmer folgte. Jack brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihn hinauszuwerfen. Und da er schon einmal gegen seine Prinzipien gehandelt hatte – was sollte es da noch schaden, es auch ein zweites Mal zu tun? 

Als Jack allerdings am Sonntagmorgen um sechs Uhr zweiunddreißig schon anfing neben ihm unruhig herumzuwühlen, überlegte sich Daniel schlaftrunken, ob es nicht doch besser gewesen wäre, in der Nacht noch in sein eigenes Bett zu gehen. Dann könnte er jetzt wenigstens in Ruhe weiterschlafen und würde nicht zu dieser unchristlichen Zeit schon von einem verdammt munteren Jack geküsst.  
Okay, das Küssen war nicht das Problem, das nahm er auch gerne im Halbschlaf wahr, aber wie jemand so munter sein konnte, wollte um diese Uhrzeit nicht in seinen Schädel. 

„Ich gehe ein Ründchen joggen, Schlafmütze.“  
„Tu dir keinen Zwang an“, nuschelte Daniel.  
„Willst du mitkommen?“ In Jacks Stimme war viel zu viel Gelächter.  
„Sehe ich so aus?“ Daniel öffnete ein Auge und blinzelte Jack an. Der Mann hatte tatsächlich schon seine Jogging-Klamotten an und band jetzt gerade seine Turnschuhe zu. „Warum kann man das nicht zu einer zivilisierten Zeit machen?“ 

„Weil du morgens den Strand noch für dich hast, weil es deinen Tag wunderbar beginnen lässt, weil du dich danach fit und munter fühlst, weil …“  
„Überzeugt. Danke, danke.“ Daniel schenkte Jack ein kleines Lächeln und streckte seine Hand aus. „Komm her.“  
Jack ließ sich heranziehen. „Ich bin rechtzeitig zurück, sodass wir vor dem Frühstück noch ein halbe Stunde für ein O’Neill Special haben“, versprach er breit grinsend.  
„DAS klingt schon eher nach einem guten Tagesanfang.“ 

Noch ein Kuss, dann verschwand Jack mit einem letzten Winken in Daniels Richtung. 

Nur um keine fünf Minuten später wieder an die Tür zu klopfen. 

Oh nein, was war denn nun? „Jack?“, rief Daniel vom Bett aus. Vielleicht ließ es sich ja klären, ohne dass er aufstehen und sein warmes Bett verlassen müsste.  
„Hab meinen Schlüssel vergessen“, keuchte es atemlos von der anderen Seite der Tür.  
„Ach verflixt.“ Missmutig rollte sich Daniel aus dem Bett und da er den Schlüssel auf Anhieb nicht sah, schlurfte er zur Tür.  
Er öffnete und meinte gähnend: „Hättest du dir nicht an der Rezeption einen Ersatzschlüssel geben las…?“ 

Ein unbekannter Mann, den man nur mit dem Wort „bullig“ beschreiben konnte, schubste ihn kräftig rückwärts in den Raum. Er ging zu Boden und sah von dort aus, wie ein zweiter Mann das Hotelzimmer betrat und sofort die Tür schloss. 

Bevor Daniel noch irgendein Wort herausbringen konnte, kniete der erste schon neben ihm und verband ihm den Mund mit einem breiten Klebestreifen. Voller Panik, keine Luft zu bekommen, schlug Daniel heftig um sich. Er versuchte sich wegzurollen, aber jetzt war auch Eindringling Nummer zwei zur Stelle. Sie rollten ihn auf den Bauch und fesselten seine Hände mit Plastikfesseln, wie sie die Polizei manchmal verwendete, hinter seinem Rücken. Dann rollten sie ihn wieder auf den Rücken zurück. 

Der erste holte ein Foto aus seiner Jackentasche, sie verglichen es mit Daniel und nickten. 

„Gut. Dann werden wir dich mal zu ihr bringen. Du solltest doch wissen, dass man mit solchen Sachen nicht durchkommt. Wenn du ihr ein Kind gemacht hast, sollst du dafür gefälligst auch zahlen.“  
„Mhmmhppphmmm!“, versuchte Daniel zu protestieren, aber sie zogen ihn unsanft auf seine Beine.  
„Hey, Will, so können wir ihn nicht mitnehmen.“  
Nummer zwei zeigte auf Daniels Boxershorts, die das Einzige waren, das er trug. 

„Stimmt, Mann.“ Will schaute sich kurz um, dann hob er Daniels Jeans vom Boden auf, dort wo er sie in der Nacht vorher achtlos hatte fallen lassen.  
„Wenn du nicht so halbnackt durch die Gegend gezerrt werden willst, dann bist du uns jetzt behilflich, dich anzuziehen. Wenn du rumzickst, nehmen wir dich so mit. Verstanden?“ 

Daniel nickte, die Panik machte ihn im Augenblick seltsam gefühllos und von der Realität abgehoben. Es war, als würde es einem anderen Mann passieren.  
Will hielt ihm die Hose hin und Daniel stieg hinein. Will zog den Reißverschluss hoch und knöpfte den Knopf zu. Sein Kumpan hatte inzwischen einen von Jacks Pullovern ausgesucht und gemeinsam streiften sie ihm den Pullover über den Kopf, über die gefesselten Hände. Er roch Jacks Aftershave in dem Pullover und ja, er wusste, dass das pathetisch war, aber dieser Geruch brachte ihn wieder zu sich selbst zurück. 

Daniel überlegte fieberhaft, ob er irgendeine Möglichkeit hatte, Jack wissen zu lassen, was passiert war. Er hatte gegen zwei Leute keine Chance freizukommen, das war ihm klar. Er gab sich noch einen Moment passiv, bis sie ihm ein Paar Socken und Schuhe angezogen hatten, dann riss er sich los. Das Überraschungsmoment war auf seiner Seite und es gelang ihm die Stühle umzureißen, die Stehlampe umzuwerfen und den Tisch so anzurempeln, dass alle Gläser und Flaschen, die drauf standen, zu Boden fielen und zersplitterten. 

„Scheiße!“ 

Ein gezielter Tritt gegen den Fernseher ließ auch diesen zerspringen, dann hatten sie ihn gestellt, warfen sich über ihn und rangen ihn zu Boden.  
„Scheiße! Verdammt!“ Der Bullige verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Was soll denn das? Glaubst du etwa dich kann jemand hören?“ Da seine Stimme dazu unsicher klang, war es wohl genau das, was er befürchtete.  
„Wir sollten weg hier!“, rief der andere ungeduldig. 

Daniel hatte sich einen der größeren Glassplitter geschnappt und verbarg ihn jetzt in seinen Händen unter dem Pullover. Das war zwar eine mickerige Waffe, aber wer wusste schon, wozu sie noch mal gut sein könnte.  
Während sie ihn auf die Beine rissen, schnitt er sich kurzentschlossen in die Hand und sah zu, dass ein paar Tropfen Blut auf den Teppichboden tropften.  
Einer der beiden Komplizen kontrollierte, ob der Gang frei war, dann brachten sie Daniel in den Aufzug und fuhren mit ihm in die Tiefgarage. 

Hänsel und Gretel, dachte Daniel am Rande einer erneuten Hysterie, als er auch noch einen Bluttropfen gegen die Wand des Aufzugs schmierte. Bevor er ins Auto gezerrt wurde, gelang es ihm noch eine blutige Markierung auf den Zement der Tiefgarage fallen zu lassen. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst noch tun konnte, um Jack zu helfen, ihn zu finden. 

Oh Gott, Jack wäre wütend auf ihn, dass er sich so leicht hatte überrumpeln lassen. Und Jack wäre außer sich vor Sorge, etwas das Daniel noch viel mehr bedrückte. Jack würde sich Vorwürfe machen, weil er zum Joggen gegangen war, weil er sich auf diesen Plan eingelassen hatte. Denn jetzt hatte offensichtlich nicht nur Adria ihre Chance gesehen, sondern auch noch jemand anderes von dem Daniel mal ganz stark vermutete, dass es jene verrückte Hathor war. So hatte sich die Sache mit dem „Kind machen“ jedenfalls angehört. Verdammt! 

Er hatte keine Chance herauszufinden, wohin sie fuhren, denn die Scheiben in dem kleinen Lieferwagen waren verdunkelt und sie hatten seinen Kopf nach unten gedrückt. Nach etwa fünfundvierzig Minuten hielt der Wagen endlich an. Daniel war unendlich dankbar dafür, denn wegen des orientierungslosen Fahrens, war ihm ziemlich übel. Er war sehr froh, als er frische Luft atmete. Wenn auch nur für wenige Sekunden, denn dann wurde er unsanft in ein Gebäude geschubst. Es hatte aber ausgereicht, um Daniel sehen zu lassen, dass sie in einer Gegend mit Lagerhäusern waren, wahrscheinlich außerhalb von San Francisco. 

Er wurde eine Treppe hinaufgeschubst und seine Panik wuchs wieder an. In einem langen Flur öffneten die Männer die dritte Tür und Daniel sah ein ganz normales Büro mit Regalen, Stühlen, Schreibtisch, Computer und Photokopierer vor sich. 

Die Frau, die hinter dem Computer am Schreibtisch gesessen hatte, erhob sich und kam auf die drei zu.  
„Dann habt ihr ihn gefunden. Sehr gut. Die Bezahlung erfolgt wie vereinbart. Bitte wartet jetzt draußen.“  
Die beiden Männer nickten und verließen den Raum. 

Die Frau zog Daniel den Klebestreifen vom Mund, lächelte ihn an und meinte: „So, Daniel, wir beiden müssen mal reden …“ 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack kam verschwitzt zum Hotel zurück, freute sich auf eine Dusche und noch mehr darauf, sein Versprechen an Daniel einzulösen. Da sein Kopf mit so ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt war, brauchte er auch deutlich mehr als eine Schrecksekunde, nachdem er die Tür aufgeschlossen und „Ich bin da“ gesagt hatte, um festzustellen, dass etwas in dem Zimmer ganz und gar nicht in Ordnung war. 

„Verflucht!“ Jack sprintete zum Bad. Aber auch der letzte Funken Hoffnung, dass Daniel sich dort verbarrikadiert haben könnte, schwand, als sich die Badezimmertür ohne Probleme öffnen ließ.  
„Verdammt, Daniel!“ Jack schlug die Faust gegen die Wand. Dann zwang er sich zur Ruhe und schaute sich die Zerstörungen genauer an. Jede Menge umgeworfenes Mobiliar, ein zersplitterter Fernseher, das sah nach einem harten Kampf aus. Er sollte Fraiser und die Spurensicherung anrufen. 

In dem Moment klingelte das Zimmertelefon. Das konnte er gerade gar nicht gebrauchen! „Was?“, bellte er in den Apparat.  
Die Dame von der Rezeption hüstelte: „Ähm, hier ist ein Mr Tealc für Sie. Wollen Sie …?“  
„Schicken Sie ihn rauf in mein Zimmer, und rufen Sie die Polizei. Detective Fraiser!“ 

Eine Minute später betrat ein sehr muskulöser, dunkelhäutiger Mann, in einem T-Shirt das für sein Kampfsport-Studio warb, das Zimmer.  
„O’Neill.“ Er nickte Jack zu.  
„T! Gut, dass du da bist!“ Jack erhob sich vom Boden, wo er einen Flecken untersucht hatte, der sehr nach Blut aussah, und kam auf ihn zu. 

„Du warst mit der Einrichtung des Zimmers nicht zufrieden?“, erkundigte sich Tealc. „Es gibt andere Methoden, seinem Unmut Ausdruck zu verleihen.“  
Jack seufzte. „Das wäre es besser mal. Jemand hat Daniel entführt, während ich joggen war.“  
„Aus deinem Zimmer?“  
„Äh … ja.“  
Tealc legte den Kopf leicht schief und wartete auf eine weitere Erklärung. 

„Okay, okay. Vielleicht habe ich gestern nicht erwähnt, dass Daniel … dass ich mit Daniel …“ O’Neill guckte überall hin, nur nicht Tealc an.  
„Du hast das Bett mit ihm geteilt, O’Neill?“  
Erfreut reckte Jack seinen Zeigefinger in die Höhe. „Das trifft’s!“ Dann wurde er wieder ernst und zeigte auf den Flecken: „Wahrscheinlich Blut. Fraiser soll herausfinden, ob es Daniels ist. Oder es gibt uns Aufschluss über den Angreifer.“

„Im Aufzug ist ebenfalls Blut“, teilte ihm Tealc mit.  
„Wo?“  
„Ein paar Tropfen an der Wand.“  
„Vielleicht eine Spur!“ Nachdenkend lief Jack auf und ab. „Wenn du jemanden entführen willst, muss du ihn aus dem Hotel bekommen, nicht wahr? Der Aufzug führt doch in die Tiefgarage. Komm, lass uns runterfahren!“  
„Und Detective Fraiser?“  
„Wird mich anrufen, wenn sie eingetroffen ist.“ 

Sie fuhren in die Tiefgarage und fanden nach etwas Suchen auch die Blutspur, die dann an einem Parkplatz endete.  
„Hier ist er vermutlich in den Wagen gestoßen worden.“  
„Wir fragen den Parkwächter, ob ihm irgendetwas aufgefallen ist. So viele Autos sind hier heute früh sicher noch nicht durchgekommen“, schlug Jack vor. 

Sie hatten Glück, die Schicht des Parkwächters hatte noch nicht gewechselt und der Mann konnte ihnen tatsächlich ziemlich genau Auskunft darüber geben, wer zwischen viertel vor sieben und viertel vor acht, die Tiefgarage verlassen hatte.  
Sie hatten gerade Details zum letzten Wagen notiert, als Detective Fraiser anrief. Sie bedankten sich bei dem Parkwächter und trafen sich mit der Polizistin.  
Fraiser ließ sofort die Spurensicherung ran und Jack und Tealc berichteten ihr, was sie bisher herausgefunden hatten. 

Ein paar Minuten später fanden sich Sam und John ein, weil sie zum Frühstück verabredet waren. Jack stellte ihnen Mr Tealc vor und erklärte ihnen kurz, was vorgefallen war. Sie waren entsprechend schockiert von der Entführung zu hören. 

„Sie können inzwischen überall sein“, seufzte Sam. Jack warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Alle Flughäfen überwachen und die Passierlisten kontrollieren!“, ordnete Fraiser an. 

John schaute sich derweil die Liste mit den Wagen an und strich einige durch.  
„Was machen Sie da?“, fragte Fraiser misstrauisch.  
„Würden Sie jemanden in einem Sportwagen mit nur zwei Sitzen entführen?“  
„Nein.“ 

„Die beiden Porsche, das BMW Coupé und auch der alte Pontiac Firebird sind keine Wagen, in die man bequem drei Leute reinbekommt. Die passen aber zur Klientel dieses Hotels. Und niemand fährt einen knallgelben Lamborghini, wenn man jemanden entführen will. Viel zu auffällig. Aber es gibt drei kleine Lieferwagen, und vier Limousinen, die in Frage kämen. Bei zwei Lieferwagen konnte sich der Parkwächter sogar noch an die Firma erinnern. Schauen wir doch mal, wo die hier in der Bay-Area sitzen, denn ich glaube nicht, dass man Daniel stundenlang durch die Gegend fahren wird.“  
„Kein schlechter Ansatzpunkt“, sagte Fraiser überrascht. 

Sie fanden eine Wäschefirma, mit der das Hotel schon seit Jahren arbeitete, und einen Heizungs- und Installationsservice – den niemand im Hotel kannte, mit dem niemand einen Termin vereinbart hatte!  
Ein Anruf bei der Firma jedoch ergab, dass die Verwaltung auch keinen Auftrag für das Hotel vorliegen hatte. Alle Lieferwagen waren mit den Monteuren unterwegs, niemand wurde vermisst. Die Firma hatte ihren Sitz auf der anderen Seite der Bucht, in Dublin. 

„Und wenn die auf eigene Rechnung arbeiten?“, gab Sam zu bedenken. „Und die Firma gar nichts davon weiß?“  
„Bei der Heizungsmontage fahren sie auch noch ein paar Kidnapping-Opfer durch die Stadt?“ Jack, der eifrig auf seinem Laptop herumtippte, klang nicht sehr überzeugt.  
Sam zuckte die Schultern. 

„Detective Fraiser, muss man für die Brücken in San Francisco nicht Maut bezahlen?“, erkundigte sich Tealc.  
„Ja, aber nur stadteinwärts.“  
„Das ist bedauerlich. Dann sind sie wohl auch auf keiner Überwachungskamera der Mautstationen drauf.“

„Je nachdem auf welcher Spur sie gefahren sind, könnten sie zufällig mit auf dem Überwachungsvideo drauf sein. Ich habe noch vier Leute zur Verfügung. Zwei schauen die Videos durch und zwei fahren nach Dublin und versuchen herauszufinden, was der Lieferwagen hier in der Tiefgarage gemacht hat. Cadman, wie weit sind Sie mit der Spurensicherung?“  
„Ich habe alles ins Labor geschickt“, antwortete die junge Frau. „Aber so wie es bis jetzt aussieht, rührt die Verwüstung nicht von einem Kampf her, sondern hier hat jemand mit Absicht dafür gesorgt, dass es so aussieht.“ 

„Wieso?“, fragte Sam.  
„Wahrscheinlich, um ein Zeichen zu hinterlassen. Hier, sehen Sie“, Cadman fuhr mit einem Kugelschreiber die Umrisse entlang, „jemand hat mit Absicht in den Fernseher getreten, deshalb ist er zersplittert.“  
„Gute Arbeit, Laura“, lobte Fraiser.  
„Daniel Jackson hat große Geistesgegenwart gezeigt “, meinte Tealc anerkennend. 

Die Polizei packte ihre Ausrüstung wieder ein, Fraiser versprach sie über die Ermittlungen auf dem Laufenden zu halten, dann waren die vier allein. 

Jack bestellte vier Mal Frühstück aufs Zimmer und Tealc erkundigte sich: „Was hast du jetzt vor, O’Neill?“  
„Duschen und frühstücken.“ Jack ging in Richtung Dusche.  
Tealc fragte nicht nach, aber Sam rief: „Jack! Sie können Daniel doch nicht einfach so … ich meine, irgendetwas müssen wir doch tun können.“  
„Ich denke O’Neill will uns nicht den ganzen Tag mit seinem männlich-markanten Schweißgeruch beglücken“, stellte Tealc ruhig fest und Jack zeigte ihm über seine Schulter einen Stinkefinger. 

„Wir fahren dann nach Sausalito, nicht wahr?“, fragte John mit einem breiten Grinsen.  
„Hey! Wie kommen Sie darauf?“ Jack drehte sich um und schaute John erstaunt an.  
„Auf Ihrem Bildschirm“, er zeigte auf Jacks Laptop, „ist eine Karte von Sausalito. Da ich nicht glaube, dass Sie auf Tourist machen wollen, gibt es dort irgendetwas, was mit dem Fall zu tun hat.“ 

„Wow! Sie sollten Krimis schreiben!“ Jack wandte sich an den Rest. „Ratet mal, wer in Sausalito einen Antiquitäten-Shop betreibt.“ 

Das Frühstück wurde gebracht und so lange mussten sie ihre Neugier zurückstellen. Währenddessen sprang Jack schnell unter die Dusche und als er zurückkam, beantwortete er seine Frage selbst. „Vala Maldoran, Adrias Mutter. Was für ein Zufall, nicht wahr?“ 

„Sollten wir das nicht Detective Fraiser sagen?“ Schon griff Sam nach ihrem Handy.  
„Nope.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Weil ich nicht vorhabe, Vala Maldoran einen Durchsuchungsbefehl zu präsentieren. Und auf den müssten wir erst warten, wenn wir die Sache über Fraiser laufen lassen.“  
„Sie wollen dort einbrechen?“  
„Ich will mich nur mal kurz umschauen, ob Daniel dort im Keller sitzt.“ Seelenruhig aß Jack seinen Toast.  
„Ich werde dich begleiten, O’Neill.“ 

„Ihr werdet mich alle begleiten. Denn während du und ich“, er nickte Tealc zu, „uns ein bisschen umschauen, werden John und Sam ganz offiziell in diesem Antiquitätenladen schwierige und sehr verwöhnte Kundschaft spielen. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut der Laden gesichert ist, aber wenn ihr beiden die Verkäufer auf Trab haltet, und womöglich sogar Mrs Maldoran selbst, ist uns schon gedient.“  
„Ich habe so etwas noch nie gemacht, aber für Daniel bin ich dabei“, verkündete Sam tapfer.  
„Wir werden uns umsehen, umhören und die Leute ablenken“, bestätigte John. 

Jack überprüfte seine Ausrüstung und seine Waffe und zog bequeme Schuhe an. Sam fand ein Kostüm mit passender Handtasche und John ein Jackett mit Schlips. Sie sahen so aus, als könnten sie sich teure Antiquitäten für ihre Wohnung leisten.

Sie fuhren mit Johns Mietwagen nach Sausalito rüber, doch heute hatte niemand Augen für die Schönheit der Golden Gate Bridge, sondern sie stöhnten über den ganzen sonntäglichen Ausflugsverkehr. Sie verließen die Interstate 101 oberhalb von Sausalito und fuhren durch etliche Villenviertel hinunter Richtung Hafen. Mrs Maldoran hatte ihren Laden in der Caledonia Street, keine zehn Minuten zu Fuß von den Touristenshops in der Bridgeway entfernt. Sie parkten ihren Wagen vor einem Delikatessenladen, nur zwei Häuser von „Valas Kostbarkeiten“ entfernt. 

Sie hatten sich die Straße und die Lage des Ladens bereits auf einer hochauflösenden Karte im Internet angeschaut und wussten deshalb, dass es einen eng mit Bäumen und Büschen bewachsenen Hinterhof gab. Dorthin begaben sich Tealc und Jack. Sam und John betraten den Laden durch die Vordertür – und fanden sich in einer glitzernden, völlig überladenen Schatzhöhle von Ali Baba wieder. 

„Wahnsinn!“  
„Gefällt es Ihnen?“ Eine herbe Schönheit mit dunklen Haaren trat hinter einem mit roten Drachen verzierten chinesischen Paravent hervor und strahlte Sam an. „Vala Maldoran. Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?“  
„Ich bin überwältigt.“ Sams Blick wanderte über mannshohe Vasen, hölzerne Truhen, alte Waffen und verblichene Tapisserien. Wie viel davon wirkliche Antiquitäten waren, konnte sie nicht beurteilen.  
„Meine Frau und ich suchen etwas Dekoratives für unser Esszimmer“, improvisierte John. Wenn er sich nicht auf etwas Bestimmtes festlegte, konnte er die Suche immer wieder hinauszögern.  
„Irgendein bestimmter Stil?“ 

Sam war nicht der Ansicht, dass hier irgendetwas Stil hatte, aber das behielt sie für sich. „Vielleicht etwas … das uns an das Meer erinnert?“  
„Hmm. Hier habe ich einen alten Sextanten aus dem 17. Jahrhundert. Französische Wertarbeit, mit Emaille-Einlegarbeiten.“  
„Was denkst du, Schatz?“, fragte Sam.  
John fiel gerade noch rechtzeitig ein, dass er „Schatz“ war, und er fragte: „Ist der nicht etwas groß?“ 

Damit begannen sie ihr Spielchen. Was der eine gut fand, lehnt der andere ab. Sie fassten alles an, ließen sich alles zeigen und stritten doch wieder nur.  
Vala bewahrte wirklich lange Ruhe. Doch nach einer halben Stunde platzte sie raus: „Sie brauchen kein neues Esszimmer, Sie brauchen einen Eheberater!“  
„Aber …“  
„Nur weil wir uns nicht sofort auf einen Wandbehang einigen können?“ Sam gab sich pikiert.  
„Sofort? Ich glaube, es gab noch nicht einen Gegenstand, bei dem Sie auch nur ansatzweise derselben Meinung waren!“ 

Ehe das Gespräch sich verselbständigen konnte, ging die Ladenglocke und O’Neill und Tealc erschienen.  
„Schauen Sie sich einfach noch allein um, wenn Sie mich brauchen, rufen Sie.“ Damit wandte sich Vala den Neuankömmlingen zu. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, meine Herren?“ 

„Wir suchen Ihre Tochter, Adria Maldoran.“ O’Neill kam ohne Umschweife zur Sache, das hieß wohl, sie hatten Daniel nicht im Keller gefunden.  
„Was hat das unglückselige Kind denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“ Vala seufzte tief auf.  
„Sie ist in einen Erpressungs- und Entführungsfall verwickelt.“  
„Aktiv oder passiv?“  
„Aktiv.“ O’Neill nickte. „Wir haben Grund zu der Annahme, dass sie Daniel Jackson, einen Autor, den sie vor ein paar Tagen auf einer Lesung getroffen hat, in ihrer Gewalt hat.“  
„Warum sollte Sie einen Autor entführen?“  
„Wir dachten, bei dem Motiv könnten Sie uns helfen.“ 

Vala ging zu Sam und John und meinte: „Wir schließen jetzt. Konnten Sie sich zu etwas entschließen?“  
„Nein, wir müssen es noch durchdiskutieren. Vielen Dank für Ihre Mühe.“  
Vala geleitete die beiden mit einem gequälten Lächeln zur Tür und schloss hinter ihnen ab. Dann bat sie Jack und Tealc in ihr Büro. 

„Mr …?“  
„O’Neill, Privatdetektiv“, stellte sich Jack nicht ganz richtig vor. „Hammond Securities“. Er reichte ihr seine Karte. Tealc verzichtete darauf, ihr eine Visitenkarte von seinem Kampfsportstudio zu geben.  
Sie las Jacks Karte und steckte sie dann in die Hosentasche. „Ich möchte nicht glauben, dass Adria in so etwas verwickelt ist. Aber seit sie die ‚Origin’-Bücher für den ‚Prior Verlag’ schreibt, hat sie sich sehr zu ihrem Nachteil verändert.“  
„Inwiefern?“ 

„Sie wissen, dass ‚Origin’ so ein esoterischer Mumpitz ist, nicht wahr? Nun, sie versucht mich laufend dazu zu bekehren. Will, dass ich ihr auf dem rechten Pfad zur Erleuchtung folge und auf den Grund meines Selbst schaue, um dann für ihre wahre Lehre wieder ein paar Tausender springen zu lassen. Das ist alles, woran ihnen liegt. Das Seelenheil ist denen so etwas von schnuppe … Aber Adria geht da voll drin auf.“ 

„Sie war nicht sehr erfreut, dass Dr. Jacksons Bücher, die sich mit einem ähnlichen Themenkreis beschäftigen, mehr Erfolg haben als ihre.“  
„Das glaube ich gerne.“  
Tealc ergriff das Wort: „Wir wissen, dass Adria zurzeit in San Francisco ist. Sie ist auf der Eröffnungsgala der ‚Buch-Woche’ gesehen worden. Haben Sie eine Vermutung, wo sie sich aufhalten könnte?“ 

Vala lief im Zimmer auf und ab. „Bei mir hat sie sich nicht blicken lassen.“  
„Hat sie ein bestimmtes Hotel in San Francisco, in dem sie immer wieder absteigt?“  
„Nein. Wenn sie hier ist, wohnt sie auch bei mir.“  
„Haben Sie irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt, wohin sie Daniel gebracht haben könnte?“  
„Nein.“  
„Hat sie noch weitere Freunde hier in der Bay Region?“  
„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.“

Jack wollte nicht, dass ihre einzige Spur so ergebnislos im Sande verlief. Aber er wusste auch nicht, was er noch fragen könnte.  
„Okay. Dann danke ich Ihnen für Ihre Mühe – und wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, Sie haben meine Telefonnummer.“  
„Tut mir leid.“ Vala geleitete die beiden Männer zur Tür und als sie die Tür aufschloss, meinte sie auf einmal: „Warten Sie … halt … der Prior-Verlag hat ein Auslieferungslager in Oakland.“

„Das … würde passen.“ Jack schaute Tealc an.  
„Sind Sie im Besitz der Adresse?“, erkundigte sich Tealc.  
Aber Jack hatte schon sein Smartphone herausgezogen und suchte bereits eifrig. „Prior Press, Oakland – da ist es!“ Er tippte mit seinem Finger auf das Display. „In der Hafengegend.“ 

„Mit vielen leer stehenden Büros“, meinte Vala. „Fahren wir hin!“  
„Wir??“  
„Natürlich wir. Ich bleibe doch nicht hier. Vielleicht kann ich meinem fehlgeleiteten Kind gut zureden, ehe es noch mehr Blödsinn anstellt. Und – falls Sie mich nicht mitnehmen, bin ich mit meinem eigenen Wagen bestimmt schneller da. Los, worauf warten Sie noch?“ 

Vala war dann etwas erstaunt, als auch die nörgeligen „Kunden“ in das Auto stiegen – aber auf der Fahrt nach Oakland erklärten sie ihr den Sachverhalt. Sie nahm es ausgesprochen gut auf, dass sie ihren Keller durchsucht hatten und hoffte nur, dass nichts zu Bruch gegangen war. Ansonsten schien sie das Abenteuer außerordentlich zu genießen.  
Sie riefen von unterwegs Detective Fraiser an, sagten ihr, wohin sie fuhren, täuschten aber eine Netzstörung vor, ehe sie Gegenfragen stellen konnte, und legten auf.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Daniel war felsenfest überzeugt gewesen, dass die Unbekannte namens Hathor ihn entführt hatte. So war er einen Moment baff gewesen, als er stattdessen Adria Maldoran gegenüberstand. 

Was wollte Adria mit dieser Entführung erreichen? Schließlich stimmten die Kunden durch ihr Kaufverhalten darüber ab, wer die Bestsellerlisten anführte. Wenn sie sich schlecht vermarktet fühlte, so war er sicher nicht derjenige, der das ändern konnte. 

Adria zog Daniel den Klebestreifen vom Mund, lächelte ihn an und meinte: „So, Daniel, wir beiden müssen mal reden …“  
Daniel befeuchtete seine brennenden Lippen mit seiner Zunge. „Worüber?“  
„Geistigen Diebstahl, Plagiate, Bestsellerlisten …“  
„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn wir in einem ähnlichen Themengebiet schreiben.“ Daniel versuchte so sachlich wie möglich zu klingen. Ihm war klar, dass jemand, der vor einer Entführung nicht zurückschreckte, auch sonst gefährlich sein könnte. Außerdem hatte er nicht die beiden Kampfmaschinen vor der Tür vergessen. 

„Wir schreiben dort nicht zufällig! Sie haben für Ihr erstes Buch meinen Entwurf gestohlen!“ Wütend funkelte sie ihn an.  
„Das ist doch Unsinn. Ich habe Sie vor ein paar Tagen zum ersten Mal getroffen.“  
„Man muss jemanden nicht kennen, um seinen Text zu kopieren. Dazu braucht man nur einen Computer und mein Manuskript!“ 

„Ich habe noch nie ein Manuskript von Ihnen gelesen! Ich hatte ja schon genug Mühe, mich durch die ersten Kapitel Ihres fertigen Buches zu quälen! Meinen Sie, ich hätte auch nur das geringste Interesse daran, mir Ihre unkorrigierten, unfertigen Entwürfe anzuschauen?“  
„Und dennoch haben Sie es getan!“, schrie sie ihn an.  
„Einen Dreck habe ich!“, gab Daniel schneidend zurück, alle guten Vorsätze vergessend. 

Sie starrten sich an, Adria drehte sich um, ging hoheitsvoll um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich dahinter. 

„Vor vier Jahren habe ich an den Cheyenne-Mountain-Verlag meinen ersten Entwurf der ‚Origin’-Bücher geschickt. Das Manuskript ist mit dem üblichen nichtssagenden Anschreiben zurückgekommen. Aber nur ein dreiviertel Jahr später erscheinen die ‚Götter aus der Wüste’. Gleiches Thema, gleiche Vorgehensweise – mündliche Überlieferungen und Legenden. Nur die Schlussfolgerung aus diesen Quellen ist eine andere.“ 

„Mein Gott! Sie haben mir doch selbst gesagt, dass Sie gerade an einem Buch über den nordischen Sagenkreis arbeiten. Ich gehe doch auch nicht hin und rufe jetzt: ‚Plagiat!’. Es soll tatsächlich vorkommen, dass zwei Autoren über dasselbe Thema schreiben“, fügte er noch süffisant hinzu.  
„Das ist doch kein Zufall. Ihr Verlag lehnt mein Buch ab und kaum ein Jahr später landen Sie damit einen Bestseller!“ 

Das Schlimme war, Daniel konnte mit Adria mitfühlen. Wahrscheinlich fühlte es sich für sie wirklich wie Diebstahl an. Er könnte ihr noch hunderte Male versichern, dass er ganz sicher in ihren Schriften keine Inspiration für seine suchen würde, sie würde es ihm einfach nicht glauben. 

Stattdessen fragte er: „Was wollen Sie eigentlich von mir? Warum haben Sie mich entführen lassen? Ich meine, das, was Sie mir bisher gesagt haben, hätten Sie mir doch zum Beispiel auch auf der Eröffnung der Buch-Woche sagen können.“ Im Moment würde er noch zurückhalten, dass sie schon Beweise hatten, dass sie die Rauchgranaten geworfen hatte. Er würde erst mal sehen, was sie dazu sagte.  
„Was ich will? Ich will von Ihnen eine handschriftliche Bestätigung, die ich an die Presse geben kann. Ich will schwarz auf weiß, dass Sie sich an meinem geistigen Eigentum bedient haben! Der Ruhm für Ihr erstes Buch gebührt mir!“ 

Keine Geldforderung? Keine Drohung, den Planeten mit seinem Nachwuchs zu bevölkern? Es ging tatsächlich um Ruhm und Ehre? Daniel war verblüfft, selbst wenn Ruhm natürlich auch oft in klingende Münze umgesetzt werden konnte. 

Und da war noch etwas, was er nicht verstand. „Warum auf einmal jetzt, nach so vielen Jahren? Wenn Sie sich so sicher waren, warum sind Sie nicht zu einem Anwalt gegangen und haben mich und Cheyenne Mountain Press verklagt?“  
„Weil ich kein Geld für einen Anwalt hatte! Prior Press hat mir sogar einen Vorschuss gewährt, damit ich meine Miete bezahlen konnte. Damals dachte ich, ich müsste es einfach hinnehmen. Bis ich dann las, dass es auch noch andere Leute gibt, die mit Ihren Geschäftsmethoden nicht einverstanden sind und Ihnen Drohbriefe schreiben. Das hat mich auf die Idee gebracht.“  
„Aber in den Briefen ging es doch niemals um Plagiatsvorwürfe!“ 

Oh verflucht, da war Rodneys ganzer Leibwächter-Plan ja gehörig nach hinten losgegangen. Aber Daniel konnte es nicht über sich bringen, Rodney wirklich böse zu sein, denn die letzten vierzehn Tage mit Jack wollte er auf keinen Fall missen. Aber jetzt musste er versuchen Adria hinzuhalten, in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, damit er Jack und der Polizei Zeit verschaffte, ihn zu finden. Denn Daniel war felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass Jack sofort die richtigen Rückschlüsse gezogen hatte und nichts unversucht lassen würde, ihn zu finden. 

„Das sagen Sie jetzt! Ich bin jedenfalls durch die Berichterstattung auf die Idee gekommen, Ihnen etwas Angst einzujagen.“  
„Warum haben Sie dann ein Messer nach mir geworfen? Das geht ja wohl schon in den Bereich der Körperverletzung.“  
„Nur eine Rauchgranate wäre wohl kaum genug gewesen. Und so habe ich zwei Küchenmesser mitgenommen. Eine andere ‚Waffe’ hatte ich nicht zur Hand. Ich hatte niemals die Absicht, Sie damit zu töten.“

„Das sagen Sie jetzt!“, gab ihr Daniel ihre Worte zurück. „Also schön, angenommen ich glaube Ihnen, Sie haben mir Angst gemacht. Und nun?“  
Sie schob ihm einen Stapel Briefpapier und einen Kugelschreiber hin. „Da! Setzen Sie eine Stellungnahme für die Presse auf, in der Sie Ihren geistigen Diebstahl eingestehen.“  
„Selbst wenn ich wollte – Ihre Handlanger haben mich gefesselt.“ Er würde ganz sicher kein solches Schreiben aufsetzen! 

Sie rief die beiden Männer rein, die fesselten Daniels Füße an den Stuhl und erst danach lösten sie die Fesseln auf seinem Rücken.  
„Ist ihr Freund Rechts- oder Linkshändler?“, fragte Will.  
„Rechtshändler.“  
Sie banden auch Daniels linke Hand an den Stuhl, dann begaben sie sich wieder vor die Tür. 

„Wundern die sich nicht, wie Sie Ihre ‚Freunde’ behandeln?“, erkundigte sich Daniel spöttisch.  
„Oh, ich habe sie glauben lassen, Sie hätten mich geschwängert und wären ohne Unterhaltszahlungen auf und davon. Von daher war die Bezeichnung ‚Freund’ gar nicht so ironisch gemeint.“  
„Und das haben sie Ihnen abgenommen?“  
„Ich hatte doch ein Bild aus unserer glücklichen Zeit.“ Sie lächelte zuckersüß. 

„Wie das?“  
„Das Photo von uns beiden, als Sie das Buch signiert haben.“ Der Triumph war Ihrer Stimme anzuhören. „Und von dort habe ich auch eine Schriftprobe. Wenn Sie also glauben, durch ein bloßes Verstellen Ihrer Handschrift das Dokument ungültig zu machen – vergessen Sie’s. Ich weiß, wie Sie schreiben.“  
Sie nahm Daniels Buch aus der Schublade ihres Schreibtisches und schlug die erste Seite auf. „Also schreiben Sie: heutiges Datum, Ihre Adresse und dann oben, in die Mitte, in Großbuchstaben ‚Pressemitteilung’.“ 

Verflucht! Sie hatte verdammt gut mitgedacht, denn Daniel hatte tatsächlich vorgehabt, seine Buchstaben nach links tanzen zu lassen, damit er mit Fug und Recht behaupten konnte, das sei nicht seine normale Handschrift. Wenn sie allerdings Vergleichsmöglichkeiten vorliegen hatte …  
Also begann er langsam und bedächtig zu schreiben und setzte wie selbstverständlich eine falsche Hausnummer in seine Adresse. Er kam bis zu „Pressemit…“ als sie ihm wütend das Blatt wegriss.  
„Keine Tricks! Glauben Sie ja nicht, ich würde Ihre richtige Adresse nicht kennen!“ 

„Hören Sie, das glaubt Ihnen sowieso keiner. Es ist Ihnen doch klar, ich werde widerrufen.“  
„Sie werden die nächsten drei Tage keine Möglichkeit haben zu widerrufen. Und wenn Sie es dann tun, wer weiß, wie viele Ihnen dann noch glauben. Und selbst wenn, es bleibt immer etwas hängen und Ihr Ruf ist beschädigt. Wir werden ja sehen, ob das nächste Buch dann immer noch ein Bestseller wird.“  
„Adria, Sie werden damit nicht durchkommen.“ Daniel versuchte ihr lang und breit zu erklären, welche Anwälte Rodney einschalten konnte, wie Ihr Ruf anschließend leiden würde, warum das Ganze eine sehr dumme Idee war … 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Hafen von Oakland war trotz des Sonntags recht belebt, aber die Lagerhäuser von Prior Press lagen etwas am Rande und dort war es ruhiger.  
„Da steht ein blauer Ford Taurus! Der stand auf der Liste aus dem Hotel“, rief Sam plötzlich.  
John parkte ganz in der Nähe, aber nicht in Sichtweite. 

„Okay. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass wir es mit mehreren Leuten zu tun haben. Das wird sie nicht alles allein gemacht haben. Vielleicht sind sie sogar bewaffnet. Von daher gehen Tealc und ich vor, ihr folgt erst auf unser Handzeichen, klar?“, fragte Jack. 

Alle nickten und Tealc knackte in einer halben Minute das Schloss einer Seitentür von Prior Press. Schnell schlüpften sie durch die Metalltür. Sam nahm sogar ihre Pumps, die bei jedem Schritt klackerten, in die Hand. Sie standen in einer großen Lagerhalle. Regale voller Bücher, ein Gabelstapler und zwei Firmenwagen – aber keine Personen. Niemand arbeitete heute dort. 

„Irgendwo müssen hier Büroräume sein.“ Jack schaute sich um, aber von der Lagerhalle gingen keine Türen ab.  
„Dort ist eine Treppe“, sagte John, der um eine Ecke gebogen war, und alle folgten ihm. 

Sie schlichen leise die Treppe nach oben und als sie vorsichtig um die Ecke schauten, sahen sie einen langen Flur, in dem zwei Männer auf und ab patrouillierten und sich unterhielten.  
„… Kinder von Marcia, meiner Schwester, sind absolut verwöhnt. Wenn da kein Markenname drauf steht, ziehen sie’s nicht an. Und was das kosten muss!“  
„Wem sagst du das. Warum meinst du, mache ich hier den Nebenjob? Bei meiner Frau muss es auch immer Armani oder wie die Italiener alle heißen sein. Ich habe schon so oft zu ihr gesagt, ‚Carla’, habe ich gesagt, ‚tut es das T-Shirt nicht auch für die Hälfte des Geldes?’ Aber sie sagt dann immer ‚Will, das kannst du doch nicht von mir verlangen. Was sollen dann meine Freundinnen sagen’. Ich habe dann gesagt …“ 

„Das sind die Entführer?“, flüsterte John ungläubig.  
„Mehr Muskeln als Hirn.“ Jack zuckte die Schultern. „Was aber nicht heißt, dass sie nicht bewaffnet sind. Wir müssen sie ausschalten, bevor sie jemanden alarmieren können.“  
„Ausschalten?“ Sam schluckte sichtbar.  
„Kampfunfähig machen, aber nicht töten“, erklärte Tealc. 

Am Ende des Flures angekommen, wendeten die Männer und kamen jetzt direkt auf die Treppe zu.  
„T, wenn sie hier auf dieser Seite umdrehen, nimmst du den linken und ich den rechten. Einverstanden?“  
Tealc nickte und sie begaben sich in Startposition. 

„… eine einfache, blaue Jeans, die fast einen halben Monatslohn gekostet hat!“  
„Unglaublich. Und weißt du …“ 

In dem Moment, als die beiden Männer sich auf den Rückweg machen wollten, sprangen Tealc und Jack aus ihrem Versteck hervor. Mit zwei gezielten Handkantengriffen, fällten sie die beiden Entführer, die dort zusammensackten, wo sie gestanden hatten. Tealc und Jack fingen die Körper auf und ließen sie leise zu Boden gleiten. Sie fesselten ihnen die Hände auf dem Rücken.

Jack zog aus seiner Hosentasche eine Rolle Pflaster, das er aus dem Erste-Hilfe-Kissen im Wagen mitgenommen hatte. Er reichte es an Sam. „Sobald sie zu sich kommen, klebt ihr ihnen das über den Mund.“  
„Okay.“ Sam und John nickten und machten sich an die Arbeit. 

Mit einem Ohr an den Türen horchend gingen sie von einem Zimmer zum anderen. Nicht alle Türen waren abgeschlossen. Bei denen, die es waren, knackten Jack und Tealc die Schlösser, um hineinspähen zu können. Doch ein Raum nach dem anderen war menschenleer. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

„… nur noch Ihre Unterschrift.“  
„Ich unterschreibe das nicht.“  
„Ach, Daniel. Wir sind jetzt schon so weit gekommen. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass ich einen der beiden Männer da draußen hereinbitte, oder?“ 

Nein, das wollte Daniel natürlich nicht. Daniel wollte aber auch nicht, dass Adria ihn in ein anderes Versteck brachte, wenn sie hatte, was sie wollte. Je länger er hier blieb, desto mehr Chancen gab er Jack, ihn zu finden. 

„Ob mit oder ohne Unterschrift, das Dokument nützt Ihnen sowieso nichts.“  
„Wir fangen nicht wieder an, darüber zu diskutieren. Also los, unterschreiben Sie.“  
„Aber, Adria, wenn Rodney die …“ 

Die Tür flog auf. Im selben Moment stürzte sich Tealc auf Adria, Jack platzierte sich zwischen Adria und Daniel und schaute sich rasch um. 

„Sie ist allein hier drin, im Gang sind zwei weitere Männer“, brachte Daniel schnell hervor. Jack war gekommen. Er hatte ihn gefunden. Eine Welle von Erleichterung durchflutete ihn und aus einem Impuls heraus fegte er das fast vollendete „Geständnis“ zu Boden.

„Die beiden auf dem Flur, sind das alle, Daniel Jackson?“, fragte Tealc, der Adrias Hände fesselte.  
„Ja.“ 

„Bist du verletzt?“ Jack ließ seinen Finger über die Schwellung auf Daniels Wange gleiten, wo ihn einer der beiden Entführer geohrfeigt hatte. „Wir haben überall Blut gefunden.“  
„Das war Absicht, ich hatte mich mit einer Scherbe geschnitten.“  
„Hey! Zu viele Krimis geschaut?“, neckte Jack, der versuchte seine Emotionen im Zaum zu halten, nun da sie Daniel unverletzt wieder hatten. Jetzt wäre sicher nicht die Zeit für einen Gefühlsausbruch, so sehr ihm auch danach war. 

John, Sam und Vala betraten neugierig den Raum, nachdem die lauten Stimmen bis draußen gedrungen waren.  
„Daniel!“ Sam stürzte auf ihn zu und musterte ihn besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Yep. Wenn Jack mich losgemacht hat, bin ich fast wie neu“, log er und zeigte mit seinem Kinn auf Jack, der auf dem Fußboden hockte und seine Beine von den Fesseln befreite. 

„Adria!“ Vala ging zu ihrer Tochter und baute sich vor ihr auf. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Dieses Mal hast du den Bogen wirklich überspannt!“  
„Ich habe nur getan, was ich schon hätte vor drei Jahren tun sollen!“  
„Blödsinn! Schreib das, was die Leute lesen wollen, dann kannst du auch deine Neidkampagnen einstellen!“  
„Mutter!“  
„Komm mir jetzt bloß nicht mit irgendwelchem Mutter-Gedönse! Man entführt nicht irgendwelche Leute, nur weil man sauer auf sie ist.“ 

Vala drehte sich zu Daniel um. „Sie sind also Daniel Jackson?“  
„Äh … ja.“ Daniel schüttelte die linke Hand aus, die Jack gerade befreit hatte, um die Blutzirkulation wieder anzuregen.  
Ihr Blick musterte ihn einmal von Kopf bis Fuß. „Niedlich“, war ihr abschließendes Urteil. 

Daniel schluckte hektisch und suchte Jacks Blick. Der zuckte mit den Schultern und wisperte tonlos, so dass Daniel es von seinen Lippen ablesen musste: "Finde ich auch."

Vala wandte sich wieder an ihre Tochter. „So etwas fesselt man doch nicht bewegungsunfähig an einen Stuhl. Ts, ts, ts.“ Enttäuscht schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Mutter!”  
Daniel starrte seine Füße an. 

„Wie konnten die Männer überhaupt ins Hotelzimmer gelangen?“, fragte Jack Daniel das, was ihn schon die ganze Zeit auf der Fahrt beschäftigt hatte. „Ich meine, du bist zwar kurzsichtig, aber du kannst mich doch unmöglich mit einem von ihnen verwechselt haben.“ Er grinste schief und tätschelte Daniels Wade und Daniels Knie, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie ihn tatsächlich zurückhatten.

Daniel erklärte ihm die Sache mit dem angeblich vergessenen Schlüssel. „Wirklich, ich dachte du wärst es.“ Er ließ seine Finger einmal über Jacks Schläfen gleiten und hoffte Jack würde verstehen, warum er so eklatant jegliche Vorsicht außer Acht gelassen hatte. 

Jack erhob sich aus seiner knieenden Stellung. „Das heißt, Sie observieren Daniel schon seit einigen Tagen?“, erkundigte er sich bei Adria.  
„Ja. Ich wollte ihn eigentlich durch einen falschen Zimmerservice entführen lassen. Aber da Sie gestern bei ihm geschlafen haben und er heute Nacht bei Ihnen, war das schlecht möglich. So kam mir Ihre morgendliche Joggingrunde gerade recht.“  
„Keine Gewohnheiten entwickeln, eine der ersten Regeln“, Jack nickte reumütig. „Ich bin zu nachlässig gewesen.“ Er warf Daniel einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Daniel legte seine Finger darüber und drückte sie beruhigend. 

Daniel sah, dass sowohl Sam als auch John aus dieser Aussage Adrias ganz andere Schlüsse gezogen hatten.  
John beugte sich zu Daniel und wisperte, nur für Daniel hörbar: „Rodney wird einen Anfall bekommen, wenn er das hört“, er grinste über beide Ohren.  
„Das ist mir so egal“, flüsterte Daniel zurück.

Weitere Vertraulichkeiten wurden unterbunden, denn Schritte erklangen auf dem Flur und eine bekannte Stimme befahl wütend: „Bringt diese verschnürten Pakete runter in den Polizeiwagen!“ 

Dann stürmte auch schon eine sehr erzürnte Detective Fraiser in den Raum. Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.  
„Was haben Sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, auf eigene Faust Räuber und Gendarm zu spielen?“  
„Tealc und ich sind sehr gut für dieses ‚Spiel’, wie Sie es nennen, ausgebildet. Unsere Referenzen liegen draußen verschnürt im Flur“, fügte Jack noch kalt hinzu.  
„Sie haben keine Polizeigewalt!“  
„Und Sie hätten vor Montag keinen Durchsuchungsbefehl bekommen!“ 

Fraiser atmete tief durch.  
„Wie konnten Sie so schnell hier sein?“, fragte Jack überrascht.  
„Schon vergessen? Ich war bereits in Dublin, den Lieferwagen überprüfen.“  
„Und?“  
„Nichts. Er hat dort in der Nähe des Hotels einen Bekannten besucht. Alles völlig koscher.“ Sie wandte sich an die junge Frau von der Spurensicherung: „Cadman, walten Sie Ihres Amtes. Wir fahren jetzt alle zusammen aufs Revier, wo ich Ihre Aussagen aufnehmen werde.“ 

Niemand widersprach. Die gesamte Truppe setzte sich in Bewegung und fuhr nach San Francisco zurück. Der restliche Sonntag ging dafür drauf, die Lücken, die die Geschichte noch hatte, zu klären. Vala zahlte eine hohe Kaution für ihre Tochter und so durfte sie sie bis zur Verhandlung mit nach Hause nehmen.  
Als sie um kurz nach sechs dann endlich alle gehen durften, stellte Daniel fest, dass er außer dem Kaffee auf der Polizeistation noch nichts in den Magen bekommen hatte. Tealc und Jack erinnerten sich, dass das Frühstück auch ihre letzte Mahlzeit gewesen war, und nur Sam und John hatten noch ein Eis gegessen, während sie auf Jack und Tealc gewartet hatten. Da sie alle viel zu erschöpft und emotional aufgedreht waren, bestellten sie einfach den Pizza-Service ins Hotel. 

Nachdem sie gesättigt waren, riefen sie Rodney an und berichteten ihm von dem Ausgang der Affäre. Als er hörte, indirekt dafür verantwortlich zu sein, dass Adria überhaupt erst auf die Idee gekommen war Daniel zu entführen, entschuldigte er sich bei Daniel. Zum ersten Mal klang es so, als ob er es auch ehrlich meinte. 

Die zerknirschte Stimmung hielt an, bis er erfuhr, dass in dem Protokoll auf der Polizeistation jetzt vermerkt war, dass Daniel und sein Bodyguard an zwei Abenden hintereinander das Zimmer geteilt hatten. „Sag mir, dass es nur das Zimmer war, Daniel“, jammerte Rodney, bar jeden Feingefühls.  
„Den Gefallen kann ich dir leider nicht tun.“  
„Daniel, du weißt, wir …“  
„McKay“, mischte sich Jack ein. „Daniel kann sein … äh … Liebesleben leider nicht an Ihrer Werbestrategie ausrichten.“ 

McKay polterte los: „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich einen hässlichen, kleinen, x-beinigen – hey, warten Sie mal!“ Man hörte Rodney richtig denken, dann fuhr er mit deutlich mehr Begeisterung in der Stimme fort: „Ich denke, wir können mit der jetzigen Situation auch leben. Unser gutaussehender Autor verliebt sich halt in seinen gutaussehenden Leibwächter und …“ 

Daniel unterbrach ihn. „Und das Ganze wird nicht vermarktet. Hörst du, Rodney? Schlachte wegen mir die Entführungsgeschichte so aus, wie du willst. Aber kein Wort über Jack und mich. Wenn jemand fragt, sagen wir, Jack sei zu meiner Sicherheit in meinem Hotelzimmer gewesen. Klar, Rodney?“  
„Aber …“  
„Wenn du nicht willst, dass es auch eine Geschichte über einen schwulen Verleger und seinen Erfolgsautor gibt, tust du das, worum Daniel dich bittet“, bemerkte John kompromisslos.  
„John!“  
„Rodney?“ Es war wahrscheinlich gut, dass Rodney in dem Augenblick das breite, siegessichere Grinsen von John nicht sehen konnte.  
Denn so bemerkte er tatsächlich kleinlaut: „Okay.“ 

\-------------------------------------------------------

Rodney hielt sich an sein Versprechen – oder Johns Drohung – jedenfalls verlief die letzte Woche der Promotionstour, die sie noch nach Portland, Seattle und dann rüber nach Salt Lake City führte, bestens. Es bestand sehr viel Medieninteresse, aber jeder nahm Jack den Beschützerpart ab. Sie lieferten den Medien auch keinen neuen Nachschub für Spekulationen, sondern hielten sich sehr zurück und benahmen sich so „beruflich“ wie möglich. Und wenn Daniel spät abends doch noch in Jacks Zimmer ging, oder Jack über den Balkon in Daniels Zimmer schlich, bekam es jedenfalls niemand mit. 

Am Freitagabend endete Jacks Auftrag für den Cheyenne-Mountain-Verlag und er fragte Daniel, ob er ihn mit nach Colorado Springs begleiten wollte. Sie fuhren in Denver vorbei, damit Daniel eine Tasche mit frischer Wäsche zusammenstellen konnte – dann verbrachten sie ein ganzes Wochenende mit Nichtstun, im Garten sonnen, Videos schauen und essen, was immer man ins Haus bestellen konnte. Und sie verbrachten Stunden um Stunden im Bett, auf dem Sofa, unter der Dusche … um so viel wie möglich über die Vorlieben des anderen herauszufinden. 

Am Montag begann wieder Jacks regulärer Arbeitsalltag und Daniel kehrte nach Denver in sein Apartment zurück, das ihm jetzt verdammt leer erschien. 

 

Epilog 

Zwölf Tage hatten sie sich nicht gesehen. Zwölf lange Tage! Jack war nach George Town auf die Kaimaninseln geflogen, um dort mit Ferretti die illegalen Kontenbewegungen von Kinsey nachzuvollziehen. Endlich hatte ein Informant ausgepackt und es sah ganz so aus, als würden sie den sauberen Herrn Senator dieses Mal mit Dreck am Stecken erwischen. Ein ganzer Wust von unlauteren Machenschaften war ans Tageslicht gekommen, die Geldgeschäfte des Senators waren noch gar nicht mal der schlimmste Posten. 

Jack hatte zwar fast jeden Abend mit Daniel telefoniert, sie hatten sich mit viel Gelächter und wenig Erfolg sogar im Telefonsex versucht. Aber das ersetzte es nicht, den anderen Mann in den Armen zu halten. Ja, Jack gab es ja inzwischen vor sich selbst zu, es hatte ihn schwer erwischt. Er sah in seinen Tagträumen Daniel schon bei sich einziehen, denn Platz gab es genug im Haus. Aber er wusste auch, dass der Autor seine Freiheit hoch schätzte und ein solches Angebot noch viel zu früh käme. So waren sie die fünf Wochen vor seinem Auftrag auf den Kaimaninseln immer zwischen Denver und Colorado Springs hin- und hergependelt, manchmal auch nur für drei, vier Stunden. 

Und heute Abend hatte Daniel versprochen herzukommen. Jack war schon seit dem späten Morgen zurück, hatte aufgeräumt, war einkaufen gewesen und hatte beschlossen, sich an ein selbst gekochtes Abendessen zu wagen und nicht Fertigpizza aufs Blech oder Steaks auf den Grill zu schmeißen. 

„Mhmmm, das riecht ja verführerisch“, meinte eine Stimme von der Küchentür her.  
„Daniel!“  
„Ich dachte du wärst im Garten, am Grill, da habe ich gar nicht erst geklingelt. Als dann die Terrassentür offen war, bin ich gleich dort hereingekommen.“  
Jack wollte schnell die Finger abtrocknen und sich Daniel zuwenden, doch Daniel schmiegte sich bereits von hinten an ihn und meinte: „Bleib so.“ 

Er presste sich mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen Jacks Rücken, schlang seine Arme um Jacks Taille und hauchte ihm winzige Küssen in den Nacken. „So gut.“ Er küsste Jacks Ohr. „Ich habe dich vermisst“, murmelte er gegen Jacks Hals. Seine Hände streichelten über Jacks Brust.  
„Dito.“ Jack stützte sich mit den Händen auf der Arbeitsplatte ab und reckte Daniel seinen Hintern ein paar Zentimeter entgegen. Er genoss die Wärme, die Daniels Körper abstrahlte, das Wissen, dass Daniel da war, und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, damit sich ihre Lippen finden konnten. 

„Jack“, hauchte Daniel und nahm das Wort wie einen Talisman mit in den ersten Kuss.  
Jack schmeckte nach all den Sachen, die er bereits zubereitet und probiert hatte und nach denen es auch in der Küche duftete. Vermischt mit seinem Aftershave war er ganz einfach Jack und Daniel öffnete seinen Mund mit einem leisen Stöhnen. Himmel, hatte er ihn vermisst! Mehr als er sich eingestehen wollte, mehr als er Jack wohl eingestehen würde, denn es machte abhängig. Und Daniel fühlte sich schon verdammt abhängig von Jack. Er hatte nicht nur ihre Nähe vermisst, er hatte sogar Jacks frühes Aufstehen, seine manchmal etwas misslungenen Witzchen und ihre Streitereien vermisst. 

Und er hatte Jacks Körper vermisst. Die festen, kantigen Formen, die durchtrainierten Bauchmuskeln, über die er gerade seine Finger streichen ließ, die nackte, warme Haut. Verführerisch glatt an einigen Stellen, männlich behaart an anderen, und so empfindlich, so empfänglich, wenn er mit seinen Fingernägeln drüberglitt oder Küsse an die richtigen Stellen hauchte. Ja, er brauchte mehr davon. Daniel beendete ihren Kuss, der auch langsam unbequem für Jack werden musste, so wie er seinen Kopf nach hinten gedreht hatte. Seine Finger glitten zu Jacks Gürtel, lösten ihn, öffneten den Knopf der Jeans und zogen den Reißverschluss herunter.

Meine Güte, er war doch nicht mehr siebzehn! Aber Daniels Gegenwart, Daniels Finger und Daniels leise gemurmelten „Jacks“, brannten mit Feuerstößen durch seinen Körper, machten ihn innerhalb von wenigen Minuten hart und atemlos. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl sich so jung, so begehrenswert zu fühlen und mit der gleichen Intensität nach einem anderen Menschen zu hungern. Und als Daniels Finger in seine Boxershorts glitten, seine heiße, empfindliche, nackte Haut berührten, entwich ihm ein langgezogenes Stöhnen, das ihm eigentlich peinlich sein sollte. Doch als Daniel es mit einem atemlosen „Ja, ja, ja“ beantwortete und sein Glied fester umfasste, war es ihm ganz egal, wie es sich wohl angehört hatte. 

Für ein paar Augenblicke waren da nur Daniels Hände, die ihn verwöhnten. Wunderbar zu dem warmen Licht in der Küche passten, zu den letzten Sonnenstrahlen, die alles in einen rot-goldenen Schimmer tauchten, zu den köstlichen Gerüchen nach Essen, zu der Intimität des Raumes und der Handlungen. Wie eine private, schillernde Seifenblase umhüllte sie dieser Moment ganz, schloss sie ein und bestand nur aus Wohlempfinden. 

Er platzte erst, als es auf dem Herd blubberte und zischte und das Wasser, das Jack in einem Topf angesetzt hat, den Deckel jetzt ungeduldig anhob und zum Spucken und Britzeln brachte. Doch ganz wollte Jack die Stimmung noch nicht aufgeben. Deshalb schob er den Topf einfach zur Seite, auf eine unbenutzte Platte, und drehte sicherheitshalber alle Schalter auf ‚Null’. Als er alles gesichert hatte, stellte er fest, dass Daniel sein momentanes Abgelenktsein ausgenutzt und ihm die Hose und Unterwäsche bis auf die Knie heruntergezogen hatte, während er dabei hinter ihm zu Boden geglitten war. 

Daniel überlegte sich, ob Jack eine Ahnung hatte, wie sehr es ihn anmachte, wenn er an dem Herd herumhantierte, während er an seiner Jeans herumfummelte? Diese Allerweltstätigkeiten, die im krassen Gegensatz zu der erotischen Spannung, die in der Küche herrschte, standen, ließen Daniels Puls schneller rasen. Und er wollte jetzt mehr, mehr von der Haut, von der er so oft phantasiert hatte, als er allein in seinem Apartment gewesen war. Seine Finger umfassten den Bund von Jacks Hose und glitten behutsam mit seiner Jeans und Unterwäsche an Jacks Beinen entlang. Er genoss den Akt des Entblößens. 

Er kniete sich hinter Jack und glitt mit seinen Händen die Oberschenkel wieder hinauf, strich die Innenseiten entlang und brachte Jack mit sanftem Druck dazu, die Beine so weit zu öffnen, wie es die heruntergerutschten Hosen erlaubten. Er zog Jack an den Hüften näher zu sich heran. Jack musste einen Ausgleichschritt machen, um das Gleichgewicht nicht zu verlieren, und so streckte er ihm jetzt seinen Hintern vornüber gebeugt in einer sehr eindeutigen Pose entgegen, da seine Hände noch auf der Anrichte ruhten. 

Er hätte Jack gerne gesagt, was für einen tollen Hintern er hatte, wie atemberaubend er so aussah, aber er brachte die Worte nicht über die Lippen. Einmal wollte er nicht die knisternde Stimmung, die nur aus schwerem Atmen und leisem Stöhnen bestand, stören, dann war er sich auch nicht sicher, ob er die richtigen Worte fand, die weder nach Kitsch noch nach Pornofilm klangen. So beugte er sich schweigend vor, küsste Jacks Hintern, umfasste ihn mit seinen Händen und ließ den Eindruck der Nähe auf sich wirken. Endlich, endlich. 

Wow und Doppel-Wow! Einige Partien von Jacks Körper standen unter Strom, er konnte jeden Lufthauch, jedes Härchen, jede Berührung von Daniels Fingern und Zunge dort fühlen. Andere Partien rückten in den Hintergrund, wurden aber nicht dumpf und taub, sondern vibrierten wie in einem Hintergrundsummen; gaben die Leinwand ab für die Muster, die Daniels Finger zeichneten. Für einen Moment überlegte sich Jack, sich einfach fallen zu lassen, sich ganz dem Moment hinzugeben, dann aber wusste er, dass er nicht so passiv bleiben konnte, dass er auch seine Hände auf Daniels Körper legen wollte. 

„Warte“, sagte er und drehte sich etwas mühsam mit seinen heruntergerutschten Hosen herum. Das brachte sein Glied genau auf die Höhe von Daniels Mund und der beugte sich ohne zu zögern vor und nahm Jack in seinen Mund. 

„Daniel“, Jacks Hände gingen auf Daniels Kopf, strichen durch die gerade ziemlich kurzen Haare und Jack stöhnte, als Daniels Zunge verboten gute Dinge tat. Als er über Daniels Schläfen strich, erspürte er Daniels Brille. Er schaute nach unten, zog sie Daniel von der Nase und brachte sie auf der Fensterbank in Sicherheit. Das erinnerte ihn auch wieder daran, warum er sich eigentlich umgedreht hatte. Er zog Daniel an den Oberarmen hoch und küsste ihn. „Nackte Haut“, wisperte er und begann an Daniels Gürtel herumzufummeln. 

Daniel war ihm behilflich. Ein bisschen weniger Kleidung war wirklich eine gute Idee. Er kickte seine Schuhe weg und half Jack, ihm die Hose über die Hüften zu streifen, aus der er dann stieg. Jacks Hand schob sich schon in seine Unterwäsche und Daniel schloss für einen Moment entzückt die Augen. Die langen, schlanken Finger berührten ihn an all den richtigen Stellen und fachten seine Erregung an. Schnell streifte er auch die Shorts ab. 

„Ich will dich“, murmelte er gegen Jacks Wange, während er sich an ihn presste.  
„Ich dich auch“, erwiderte Jack und brachte ihre Körper noch enger zusammen. Ihre Glieder rieben aneinander und schickten gebündelte Knäuel von Lust durch ihre Körper. Jacks Finger glitten in die Vertiefung zwischen Daniels Pobacken, Daniels Finger taten bei Jack dasselbe. 

„Oh“, meinte Daniel und hob seinen Kopf an. „Das war bei dir ganz wörtlich gemeint, nicht nur so eine Redewendung, nicht wahr?“  
„Und bei dir wohl auch“, grinste Jack.  
„Du wolltest es doch bestimmt schon immer mal auf dem Küchentisch machen“, lockte Daniel.  
„Nein.“ Jack lachte herausfordernd, wenn auch nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß, denn wenn Daniel sich jetzt vorbeugen würde, hätte er nichts dagegen. 

„Komm schon, Jack. Die letzten Tage haben mich ganz ungeduldig gemacht.“ Er schlang Jack seine Arme um den Hals und rieb sich schamlos und aufreizend gegen den anderen Mann.  
Jack unterstützte diese Umarmung und presste Daniel fest gegen sich. Sein Zeigefinger glitt über Daniels Anus, neckend aber nie eindringend.  
Daniel, der Schuft, kopierte die Bewegung. 

Sie hatten bisher nur selten eine Patt-Situation gehabt, in der keiner nachgeben wollte, und wenn, dann hatten sie sich meist für eine neunundsechziger Stellung entschieden. Hier, auf dem gefliesten Küchenboden schied das aber wohl aus.  
Daniel biss in Jacks Ohrläppchen.  
Jack keuchte. „Daniel. Ich … ich …“ Sie mussten diese Situation dringend diplomatisch auflösen. Jack griff zwischen ihre Körper und umfasste Daniels und seine Erektion gleichzeitig. „So, ja? Nachher … nach dem Essen … haben wir noch Zeit für mehr.“ 

Was sollte Daniel schon sagen? Es fühlte sich fantastisch an, Jacks Finger dort zu spüren, gegen Jacks Härte zu reiben und zu wissen, dass der andere Mann genauso erregt von dem Gedanken war wie er. Er legte seine Finger über Jacks und gemeinsam suchten und fanden sie einen Rhythmus. Es war das Beste zweier Welten. Sie wussten, was sie selbst mochten, konnten den Druck und die Geschwindigkeit anpassen, und doch war es das Gefühl einer anderen Hand, das die Empfindungen noch weiter nach oben peitschte. 

Wortlos, mit immer schnelleren Bewegungen, immer mehr Reibung und einem innigen Kuss brachten sie sich gegenseitig über die Klippe. Spürten diesen Moment wie eine Entladung zwischen ihnen. Daniel kam als Erster und als Jack das spürte, die klebrige Flüssigkeit an seinen Fingern fühlte, kam er ebenfalls. Ihr Sperma vermischte sich und dieser Gedanken ließ Daniel noch einmal laut aufstöhnen. Das Bild in seinem Kopf war fast noch erotischer als die tatsächlichen Gegebenheiten. 

Sie standen noch einen Moment aneinandergelehnt, genossen das Abebben der Hitze und des Wohlbefindens, bis Jack die Stimmung brach.  
„Willst du auch ein Küchentuch?“  
„Mhm? Was?“  
„Küchentuch?” Jack griff hinter sich und riss zwei Papiertücher ab, von denen er eins an Daniel weiterreichte.  
„Oh, ja. Danke.”

Daniel reinigte sich notdürftig, dann verschwand er mit aufreizend wackelndem, nacktem Hintern kurz im Bad. Jack lachte laut. Als er wieder in die Küche kam, übergab ihm Jack kurz die Oberaufsicht über den Herd, bis auch er wieder in einem präsentablen Zustand war. 

Sie setzten sich zu etwas trockenem, da zu lange gekochtem Lammbraten an den Tisch. Komplettiert wurde das Menü mit zu dunkel gebräuntem Gemüse aus dem Backofen und ziemlich verkochtem Blumenkohl mit Sauce. Dazu gab es noch Tomatensalat.  
Sicher kein Gourmet-Essen, aber Daniel wusste Jacks Absicht sehr zu schätzen. Außerdem war er ja nicht ganz unschuldig an dem jetzigen Zustand des Gemüses. Da er kein sehr pingeliger Esser und hungrig war, griff er mit großem Appetit zu. 

„Eine … äh … interessante Zusammenstellung“, meinte er, als er Blumenkohl mit Tomaten auf seiner Gabel hatte.  
„Die Sachen, die ich am besten kann“, erwiderte Jack stolz.  
„Nouvelle Cuisine“, lachte Daniel.  
„Das gefällt mir.“ Jack strahlte. 

Sie plauderten ein wenig über Jacks Aufenthalt auf den Kaimaninseln und über Tealcs neuen Werbespot.  
Bei der Nachspeise zeigte Daniel, wie gut er Jacks Körpersprache inzwischen interpretieren konnte. „Jack. Irgendetwas willst du doch noch loswerden. Was ist es?“  
Jack legte das Besteck zur Seite. „Ich habe mit Hammond gesprochen und …“  
„Kein neuer Leibwächter-Auftrag!“, rief Daniel alarmiert.  
„Nein. Nein. Ich bewache nur deinen Leib, wenn du mich lässt.“ 

Erleichtert langte Daniel über den Tisch und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. „Na schön. Also, was wollte Hammond von dir?“  
„Ich wollte etwas von Hammond. Und zwar hatte er mir zwei Monate Urlaub am Stück versprochen. Das konnte er natürlich nicht einhalten, aber nach zähen Verhandlungen sind wir bei vier Wochen gelandet.“  
„Gratuliere!“ 

„Ja. Und diese vier Wochen … also ich wollte dich fragen … meinst du, du könntest dir vorstellen, auch ein bisschen von Minnesota aus zu arbeiten?“  
„Minnesota? Deine Hütte?“  
„Yep.“ Jacks Gesichtsausdruck war geschult nichtssagend, sodass er sich hinter ein Schulterzucken zurückziehen konnte, falls Daniel nein sagen würde.  
Aber Daniel rief begeistert: „Du willst mich wirklich vier Wochen mitnehmen?“  
„Wenn du magst“. Noch immer gab sich Jack etwas zurückhaltend, aber das Lachen hatte schon seine Augen erreicht. 

„Ja! Das ist fantastisch! Die Bilder, die du mir gezeigt hast, sehen wunderbar aus. Und dann kann ich dir ja auch meine Neuigkeit erzählen. Mein nächstes Buch wird eine Zusammenarbeit mit John werden.“  
„Die Story mit dem schwulen Captain?“ 

Daniel nickte eifrig. „Ja. Wir denken an ein Team, das mittels einer Zeitsprungkugel, oder so, auf immer neue Welten reist, auf denen alte Kulturen überlebt haben. John steuert den Science-Fiction Anteil bei, ich den kulturellen Hintergrund.“  
„Hey, das klingt super!“  
„Finde ich auch. Das könnte ich wirklich gut in Minnesota recherchieren.“

Er kam um den Tisch herum, wurstelte sich zwischen Tisch und Jack und setzte sich dann rittlings auf Jacks Schoß. „Und dann kann ich noch Recherche für die Abschnitte betreiben, in denen der Captain mit seinem Wissenschaftler an fremden Alien-Riten teilnimmt, zu Fesselspielchen gezwungen wird, den Einheimischen klar machen muss, dass der Captain und er wirklich zusammen sind …“ 

„Oh ja! Ich verstehe. Ich werde dir selbstverständlich bei deinen Ermittlungen zur Seite stehen.“  
„Und Input liefern?“  
„So viel Input, dass das Werk mindestens zehnbändig werden kann.“ 

Beide lachten. 

„Dann ist es also abgemacht?“  
„Ja, Jack.“ Er beugte sich vor und küsste Jack. Wenn er bedachte, dass er Jack zuerst gar nicht in seinem Apartment und seinem Leben hatte haben wollen und gedacht hatte, keinen Bodyguard zu brauchen. Er war so glücklich, dass die letzten Wochen ihn eines Besseren belehrt hatten.

\------ENDE----

©Antares, April 2010 


End file.
